Project X
by Altair25
Summary: A weapon, that's what he was meant to be. He was supposed to be a perfect killing machine obedient to his master's only. Well "supposed" to be Percy/Nemesis Rating changed to M just to be safe. To be re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 **DATE: OCTOBER 23 1999**

 **LOCATION: St Helens hospital. Brooklyn New York**

 **TIME: 10:45 AM**

A woman lay on the hospital bed, from her breathing pattern one could deduce that she was exhausted, two nurses were by her side, the one injecting a new batch of drugs into the drip connected to her arm and the other on her right side checking on the baby in a small cot.

The woman's name was Sally Jackson, and she had just given birth to a bouncing baby boy, she was exhausted from the birth of the child, but a smile was visible on her face as she looked at the sleeping face of her baby boy. The Doctors told her that the child looked healthy, but they still needed to run some tests on the baby to check for any passive diseases. The nurses attending to her soon left leaving her alone with her baby, the child's eyes fluttered open revealing a pair of sea green orbs causing Sally to smile widely, " _he has his father's eyes, I'll call him Perseus, Percy for short._ " she thought to herself wistfully. Sally suddenly frowned, her instincts were screaming at her that something was out of place, but she couldn't put a finger on it, suddenly the Doctor's words rang in her ear, " _Relax miss Jackson you need the rest, your child appears healthy but we need to run some tests before we can say for sure…_ " _more tests,_ More Tests **, MORE TESTS!,** a small voice kept repeating the same words in her head over and over again getting louder by the second, her eyes widened in alarm as she recalled the warning her lover gave her concerning what to do after the child's birth. He had told her to simply call some Doctors over and deliver the child at home, there was only so much the mist could hide " _How could I have been so careless?_ " she cursed her self for her carelessness. She attempted to get up, grab her baby and leave, but she was still too weak, so she slumped back on the bed in exhaustion, the door opened and a Doctor walked in, he made a beeline for the child and picked him up before leaving without a word, no doubt for these "tests". She closed her eyes and prayed to every deity that resided on the immortal city above the Empire State building that the mist would prevent the mortals from finding something strange in the child's system.

 **LINEBREAK**

Doctor Hendricks looked at the test results of the baby that was delivered in the hospital in the evening with a mixture of surprise, awe and a hint of triumph, the child's blood type was unknown, it's organs showed similar properties to that of marine life, and it's skin was slightly denser than that of normal babies which acted as a form of fire proof agent for the child. He licked his dry lips, he didn't want to get his hopes high ….but this was outstanding, in all his years as a medical practitioner he had never seen anything like this. He looked at the telephone on the wall, this was just too good of an opportunity to pass by. He wiped his sweaty hands on his lab coat before gingerly picking up the phone and dialing the number which had for so long, but hadn't bothered calling considering his lack of luck in finding a "suitable candidate".

RING

RING

The phone rang twice, before it was picked up "Hello" came the gruff voice of a man on the other line, Dr Hendricks swallowed before speaking "Good Evening General Dickson, I have discovered something that migh… no, that will interest you…"

 **AN: OH GOD I am feeling so sleepy, but still I am excited to see where I go with this story….. okay, okay sorry for abandoning THE SON OF LIGHT, but lets be real people, that story wasn't going anywhere.**

 **PS: This is an AU story, so please if any New Yorkers are reading this don't flame me that there is no St Helens hospital in Brooklyn.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **I HAVE PUT UP A POLL ON WHO I SHOULD PAIR PERCY WITH IN THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE, GO THERE AND MAKE A CHOICE**


	3. Chapter 1: Now It Begins

**Five year's later**

 **LOCATION: Jackson's Residence, Jackson Heights**

 **TIME: 3:00 PM**

Sally sighed in slight relief as she slipped of her high heeled shoes, to be honest with herself she didn't see the point in working extra shifts in without a raise, she sighed once more she needed the money no matter how miniscule it was. The familiar stench of cigarettes and moldy Pizza filled her nose causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust, the sounds of an ongoing football match blared from the television in the living room. Her jaws set and her eyes set as she strengthened her resolved for the ordeal she was about to undertake.

She walked into the living and had to fight to prevent a scowl from showing on her face and settled for a small frown instead. Gabe looked up from his poker game as Sally entered the room, "Get me some lunch woman" he barked out without a care in the world before focusing back to his game. Sally sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth to prevent a snarky retort from coming out from her mouth, she put on a forced smile "I'll get to it v,… where's Percy?" Gabe raised a bushy eyebrow "The runt's in his room.". Sally grit her teeth before forcing out a smile one more time, she walked into her son's room, on entering she hesitated slightly, the metallic smell of blood filled her nose causing her to cringe slightly. She looked at the floor and to her horror she saw small bloody footprints on the rug, her eyes followed the footprints and they ended at the side of Percy's bed where she saw him slumped against the wall, his skin was deathly pale, his eyes were closed and both of his hands were bloody and pressed against his side were a large wound was present, she gasped in horror before rushing to his side and picking him up. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother, "mommy" he croaked out, "Shhh mommy is here now, you're going to be okay" Sally replied back sobbing. Percy gave her a small grin and her sobbing increased as she saw his blood stained teeth, Percy rest his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes. Sally kicked the room door open and rushed to the living room door, before she could open the door she was grabbed on the shoulder and spun around almost dropping Percy in the process but she held strong. She looked into the beady eyes of Gabe whose lips were pulled upward in a condescending sneer "I told you to get me Lunch woman!" he snarled, Sally looked at him in shock and disgust she opened her mouth to try and reason with him,

 _ **SMACK**_

A thunderous slap landed on her cheek sending her crashing into the door while Percy crashed to the floor unceremoniously, "GET ME MY LUNCH NOW" he roared, she looked up at him in shock _he had never hit her before,_ slowly realization dawned on her, he had been hitting her baby boy, he was responsible for the condition her baby boy was in, her hands balled into fists as she fixed a murderous glare on him. Gabe sneered at her, suddenly without warning Sally stood up and delivered a hard kick to Gabe's manhood, he hunched over in pain. Without missing a beat Sally picked up her son and kicked the door open, she made a beeline for Gabe's 1978 Camaro where she quickly put Percy in the back seat and closed the door. She didn't have the keys, so she quickly hot wired the car and drove off to the nearest hospital, she drove with reckless abandon ignoring the yells and curses thrown her way by other road users.

Once she arrived in the hospital she saw a parking space which she quickly parked in, once again ignoring the yells of the driver who was about to claim the space. She opened the door swiftly and carried Percy out bridal style and ran to the entrance of the hospital, she looked at the health centre and bit her lip in worry, she was risking a lot by bringing him to a hospital again, she could've used water to heal him his father is the god of the sea after all, but his divine side hadn't manifested yet. Throwing all caution to the wind, she pushed the hospital doors open.

 **LINEBREAK**

Sally waited anxiously for the doctors to bring any information about the condition of her son, she wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to her son. She had been very selfish by keeping Percy with her. The door to the ER opened and a doctor came out, she rushed to him to ask about Percy's condition, his response? He gave her a sad look and shook his head "He didn't make it" and with those simple words her world came crashing around her.

 **Meanwhile**

"Do you have the boy Dr Hendricks" came a gruff masculine voice on an intercom, "Yes General I am awaiting the transport" replied another voice. "Good, once he gets here, the research can begin".

 **AN: Ordinarily I would apologize for posting late, but meh and for those of you wondering I got this idea from Pluto's Daughter11** **and I am getting inspiration from Zero Dark Nex14's "Subject Zero" great story, you should check it out.**

 **PS: I was sulking at my lack of reviews when I stumbled on a story titled "The Betrayed Hero" by Yukori and I was like What The F**k the damn thing only has 3 words, three freaking words and yet it has 173 favorites and 254 followers…. I am starting to consider writing my stories that way.**

 **EZIO25 OUT**


	4. Chapter 2: Dark Days

**CHAPTER 2: Dark Days**

Percy didn't know how long he had been passed out for all he knew it could have been hours or even days, he hoped it wasn't the latter. He had been fading in and out of consciousness, first he woke up to see himself in the back of what appeared to be Gabe's Camaro, then to see himself being carried by his mother up a set of stairs which if he were to assume judging by the septic smell coming from the building he would say it was a hospital… he didn't like hospitals, there was always a part of him which rang a danger bell whenever he as much as passed a hospital building by, he didn't know how but whenever his senses warned him of danger, such danger always came true if he didn't back off, the inner discussion of his instincts reminded him of an incident that that occurred a few months back…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Percy was walking home from his kindergarten, his mother always told him to wait at school and she would pick him up, but with how he was bullied by the bigger kids, he didn't want to wait a full 1 hour 25 minutes for his mother to pick him up, Percy wasn't afraid of bullies, no he was afraid of what happened when he got angry from all the taunts, whenever he got angry, sinks and pipes would explode and the water would rush out and attack all nearby people, at first he dismissed the thought, but after second and third times he started trying not to get angry, but today the school bully Matt Sloan had started taunting him again, he took a calming breath and tried not to get angry until Matt called him a freak and that single word made him snap, a lot of people had called him a freak and frankly speaking he was getting sick of it, he didn't know what compelled him to but he thrust out his right hand towards Matt, the boy sneered at him before he suddenly noticed that he could not breath he put his hand to his throat to try and force the air out, that didn't work, instead he coughed out blood and that's when it hit him, he was drowning on his own blood, he clawed at his neck in desperation until he collapsed into unconsciousness. Percy blinked as realization dawned on him, he had controlled someone's blood, it felt good at first but now he felt uncomfortable with the thought not disgusted or guilty just uncomfortable. Which is the reason why he was currently power walking as fast as he could towards home, he looked around and saw an alley which was a short cut, he made to move but his instincts screamed at him not to go through that alley which made him hesitate slightly before brushing it of as paranoia and continuing his trek home._

 _As he kept walking, his instincts told him to duck and this time he obeyed and ducked as a huge club swung past where his head was, he rolled out of the way and stood up getting into a defensive stance which confused him because he was damn sure that he had never fought before talk more of getting into any kind of defensive in all his four and a half years living on Earth, but that surprise was short lived as he looked at the… thing that stood in front of him. It stood at 10 feet tall, its skin was a brownish colour that was covered in grime and what appeared to be dried blood, it had only one eye right in the centre of its head; "Cyclops" he muttered to himself, he knew that it was a Cyclops because he was according to his teachers he was a "prodigy" in Greek myths he didn't know what the word meant but it sounded good to him. The Cyclops smiled at him showing yellow rotten teeth "Demigod flesh" it cried out in joy. Percy had to try really hard not to throw up at the smell of the Cyclops' breath, he immediately jumped to the side to avoid being smashed by the Cyclops club, he gulped as he back pedaled out of the Cyclops' reach "Stay still so I can eat you little demigod" the Cyclops bellowed in agitation, "Fat chance of that buddy" he quipped as he kept evading the Cyclops' swings , Percy knew he had to fight his way out of this one, he was cornered and he knew it; ordinarily he tried to stay out of fights no matter how the bullies aggravated him, but this time around he was willing to fight but there was problem…. How on Earth was he going to fight this 10 feet tall mean machine. He knew that punching it was out of the question, that would no doubt lead to crushed fingers, and he had no interest in nursing a few oddly bent digits. As he kept evading the club he thought back to school earlier that day when he controlled Matt's blood, he wondered if he could do it again with the Cyclops, he shrugged mentally as he decided to try it out anyways._

 _He immediately put a good distance between himself and the Cyclops, well as good he could get in an alley with a dead end. He thrust his hand out and concentrated as hard as he could, he felt a sharp tug in his gut which made him wince in pain, but he held strong. The Cyclops kept running at him making no indication of being in discomfort of any kind, he tried harder as the same tug in his gut kept going of over and over again but still to no avail, he closed his eyes and just as he was about to give up and accept his death the vibrations coming from the sound of the Cyclops running stopped. He opened his eyes to see the Cyclops impaled with icicles all over its body before it burst into golden dust and dispersed in the wind. He looked around him and noticed that all the puddles of water in the alley way were empty much to his confusion. Suddenly a feeling of exhaustion washed over him as he collapsed on his knees wondering if what just happened was a dream or if he was to cut down on his sugar intake._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Percy snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed himself being strapped down to some sort of bed like equipment, he struggled to escape but to no avail, he tried to scream but he was gagged with something which seemed to be a part of the machine, seeing as his efforts to escape were useless he resigned himself to his fate and looked around him. He was in some sort of lab with a lot of equipment which he didn't know their names, but he sure as hell knew that they were expensive, he saw two men watching him from a high platform, one of them was tall with a bushy moustache and greying hairs, he was no doubt a high ranking military officer with his military cut hairstyle uniform and medals lined on his left breast, the number of medals made he had made Percy guess that he was a General, the other man was slightly shorter with shaggy brown hair and skinny stature, he unlike the Generals neutral expression he had an excited grin on his face. Before Percy could see anymore he was dropped into a tank with a murky green liquid while still restrained to the "bed" he tried to get out of his bonds but failed, suddenly without warning multiple injections entered his body and released a thick viscous liquid into his blood stream, images flashed through his mind at a rapid pace, after some time he finally succumbed to the darkness.

 **AN: Considering the fact that I saw reviews (even though I saw only two) I decided to make a longer chapter, so review, follow, favourite etc. Oh and before I forget I will say this now, I am a NIGERIAN so I do not write in American English, I write in British English so all those idiots out there sending me offensive PM's cut it out, you don't see me dissing your style of English, next time I see an offensive PM in my inbox, I am going to curse and believe me you do not want to hear me curse.**

 **PS: I was searching for some Kick Ass fanfictions and I discovered a writer called Makokam, I read his profile and I got pissed, the fucktard was practically calling other writers idiots, I don't mean to be a dick but seriously his comments on his profile pissed me 't mind my rant, remember to vote for the pairing on the poll on my profile.  
**


	5. Evolution

**CHAPTER 3: EVOLUTION**

Percy opened his eyes in his groggy state, only to close it immediately at the bright light that assaulted his eyes, he blinked slowly to get used to the brightness of his environment, once he was done with that he stood up to see that he was in a circular room with a hundred feet tall walls, he looked upwards and saw that the roof of the room was opened. He didn't know why but his instinct told him to climb the hell out of there, he didn't know how but he decided to trust his instincts, he walked to the wall and saw it was metallic in nature, he put a hand on the wall and to his surprise and confusion he saw tendrils of electricity stick to his arm and extend over his body, it took him a few moments to realize that the walls were charged with electricity to electrocute him if he was to come in contact with. Strangely the electricity didn't affect him, rather it energized him, shrugging his shoulder he decided to begin his ascent, he placed his second hand on the metal wall and squeezed to get some friction, to his surprise the metal crumpled under his grasp. He shook his head to focus on the task at hand, he used the crumpled part of the wall as a grip and hauled himself up before squeezing another part of the wall and took great pleasure in watching it crumple, he kept repeating this process over and over again, his speed kept increasing and within a space of three minutes he had climbed out of his holding room. Suddenly the alarms in the facility sounded alerting the occupants to his escape, security drones of different makes poured into the sector he was in, some were humanoid in shape, others looked like floating orbs, but the majority of them consisted of spider like machines.

Percy gulped as he looked at the security drones, their glowing red eyes were unsettling, he would have panicked more but he quickly took in a deep breath and relaxed his nerves, he analyzed the situation he was in, he counted a total of one hundred and seventy five drones, his eyes darted around the room looking for areas that could give him an advantage against his metal opponent. The standoff felt like eternity but in reality it was a few seconds, suddenly with a burst of speed Percy darted to the nearest drone. He punched the humanoid like drone in the chest causing the chest cavity to explode and pieces of shrapnel flew from the back and pierced some other drones instantly killing some and rendering even more useless, Percy grinned, in all honesty he held back while throwing that punch and so he was overjoyed when the punch not only destroyed the unfortunate machine but also incapacitated a few other drones. As if waking up from a deep slumber the other drones levelled their SMG's at Percy and opened fire, he quickly got to work destroying drones and dodging bullets, he dove behind a metal desk to avoid a barrage of bullets from a spider like robot, he saw that the desk was attached to the floor so he gripped the desk and pulled, the desk was ripped off with no resistance before it was hurled to a group of humanoid machines which were crushed by the desk. Percy rushed to the downed body of an android and ripped the arm clean of before using it as a bat to beat the scrap metal ( **AN: he-he get it… forget it** ) out of the remaining machines.

Within a space of nine minutes Percy Jackson had decimated a contingent of Grade A military offensive drones, Percy had a pout on his five year old face, the fight was disappointing to say the least, somehow he knew that these robots were Grade A offensive equipment so he expected a better fight, sighing in resignation he grudgingly kept moving through the facility hoping and praying to God that something that he could fight would pop up. The sound of a gun going of rang echoed through the eerily silent facility, Percy looked at the gaping hole in his chest with narrowed eyes, he looked up from the injury and his eyesight changed to infrared, he scanned the area and spotted the heat signatures of eight men and considering their hiding spots and the hole in his chest he guessed that they were snipers. He took one more glance at the hole in his chest and watched in fascination as his heart reformed and the flesh quickly knit itself together. He looked up and a small grin spread across his face, he casually walked to the wall of the corridor and punched a hole through it, he inserted his hand into the wall and grabbed a metal pipe before ripping it out, using his infrared vision he had the men in his sights again, he took aim and launched the pipe like a javelin at one of the snipers, the pipe pierced through the heart of the man and he dropped dead instantly, the other snipers immediately opened fire causing Percy to roll his eyes, he calmly dodged all the incoming bullets as he slowly made his way to the snipers taking them out one by one. Once all the gun men were down Percy sighed, "These people are hardly worth the challenge" Percy grumbled, "I might as well get moving" he said.

He kept walking until he got to a ladder, he narrowed his eyes at how easy this escape was, sure he was no escape artist, but he was sure that the security of such a facility was supposed to be much tighter, sure the A Grade drones were challenging (somewhat), but nobody was that arrogant to depend on just drones for security for such a high profile research facility. Suddenly the entire facility began to flicker until it faded out of existence, Percy suddenly found himself in a white room, 'SIMULATION TERMINATED" a robotic voice said in a monotone. He looked around the room and observed that it was the same room that he first woke up, he saw a platform and saw the same man he saw before he blacked out, he also observed a woman standing beside him, "Welcome back subject X" said the man as he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

 **AN: I finally updated this story, before I go I have a favour to ask you guys, recently I have taken an interest in Percy Jackson crossovers so I know this probably sounds ridiculous but could you guys please suggest any good crossovers of the following categories**

 **Percy Jackson and Claymore**

 **Percy Jackson and Avengers**

 **Percy Jackson and Justice League (if any)**

 **Please if you know any good fanfictions of the above categories tell me through either your review or a PM**


	6. Chapter 4: Development

**CHAPTER 4: DEVELOPMENT**

 **10 YEARS LATER**

Percy was bored, there was absolutely nothing to do and quite frankly it was killing him inside and his ADHD was not helping, he could always fake being ill and kill the doctors that came to check up on him, but that had become boring. He was in a small white room that was concentrated with fumes that left him with little oxygen to breathe, the lack of oxygen couldn't kill him but it made him unable to use his powers, well most of them at least. The quietness of his environment and lack of anything productive to do gave him time to think, he had been in the facility for ten years, in these ten years he had gone through several experiments, he had been injected with various toxin and consumed various poisonous to strengthen his resistance to being poisoned, he had been burned to see his resistance to heat, the experiment proved that he couldn't be burnt, his body parts had been chopped of only to regenerate seconds later, all these were just few of the hundreds of experiments that he had gone through since he had been injected with that mystery serum those ten years ago.

The experiments had been painful, but the results of such experimentation was worth it, his endurance was incredible, his stamina was ridiculously high, he could analyze any battle scenario and come up with a suitable strategy in a matter of seconds, his IQ level had risen drastically, his strength had increased ridiculously (but the scientists didn't really need to know about that). His powers were a different matter altogether, he could release blasts of electricity of various voltages to either stun or kill, he had the ability to control the minds of people and manipulate them to do his wishes, he could see into the mind of people, he had the ability of pyro kinesis which was by far his favourite ability (considering the fact that he enjoyed burning his victims alive), aside from the abilities he acquired from the mystery serum he still practiced his hydro kinesis and his ability to create geo blasts (as he called them) that if channeled into the ground could create earthquakes of various categories depending on how powereful the waves were, the scientists believed that these were a part of the abilities he gained from the serum, but Percy knew that he was born with them, and then again the scientists didn't need to know that.

Percy had participated in over one hundred and ninety five mission, but it didn't matter the nature of the mission to him, he would kill all life forms at the designated location both friendly and enemy forces and he would leave the location in a pile of smoldering rubble for buildings and a destroyed landscape in the case of open spaces. His tactics were brutal and at times unnecessary, but it was effective. Percy broke out of his musings and looked around his holding room, he knew that he was being watched 24/7 for any developments which caused him to snort inwardly, he was developing everyday and yet they didn't know, he could have broken out anytime he wanted, but he didn't see the need ….yet, they supplied him with the necessary things that he needed and at the top of that list was information, so he played along, besides it would be more fun to watch their faces as they found out that not all his powers were blocked out by his Oxygen deprivation. "SUBJECT X YOUR ATTENDANCE IS REQUIRED IN THE SIMULATION ROOM" came the robotic voice of the AI that over saw the facility, Percy sighed, all these simulations had gotten boring over the years, no matter hard they tried to make them it was still boring to him. "Well at least I am going to busy" he muttered as he walked towards the already open door and made his way to the simulation.

 **LINEBREAK**

"The boy is unstable …" Dr Hendricks argued, "That makes him an even better weapon" came the cool reply of General Dickson, "You don't understand sir, he can become a threat to us all…" he tried to reason with the General, "What are you driving at Hendricks" Dickson cut the Doctor off, "I am saying that us introducing him to violence at a young age has ruined his mentality, he now craves violence to an uncontrollable extent" said Hendricks, the general raised a bushy eyebrow at the doctor, "So, just give him more simulations to complete, that should keep him occupied" he said disinterested in whatever Hendricks was driving at. "You are not seeing the point Dickson, the simulation is nothing but an unnecessary chore to him he has resorted to killing researchers and soldiers, your soldiers to be precise, the death toll keeps getting higher every year and I am running out of excuses to give to the superiors on the unexplainable death of government workers" Hendricks said in a sharp tone using the Generals name just to show how serious he was. "You have no right…" began General Dickson, "I don't give a damn about your name or your damn rank, people are dying in this facility everyday and with reckless abandon and all you do is sit there and gloat as the accolades come in from multiple completed missions that are a result of the labour of these dead men!" Hendricks snapped at him. General Kyle Dickson leaned back in his chair and folded his arms as he thought deeply about a solution to this situation, after a few minutes of silence he finally spoke up, "Get a blood sample from the subject, and begin attempts to replicate his DNA for future test subjects." He said calmly, "We have tried numerous times in the past to replicate it, but…", "No buts Hendricks, I don't care if you have to drain him dry of every ounce of blood in his body to get enough samples, just get it done" he finished before dismissing the scientist with a wave of his hand. Hendricks sighed in defeat before walking out of the office completely unaware of the series of events that he had triggered by his over ambition, events that would lead to his doom.

 **AN: I updated this early cuz well I was idle and well that's about it, I saw a review posted by a guest on this story it went something like this:**

 **Guest: Stop complaining about reviews ok and btw your story is good but it needs a bit more polishing and it will be done.**

 **Dude thanks for the review, I really appreciate it BUUUUUUT, like you said it needs a bit more polishing, that is where reviews come in my friend, I am writing this for the enjoyment of my readers (mostly) so I expect reviews from the readers to tell me exactly what they want to see, I don't have a beta and quite frankly I don't have any intentions of getting one. If there is anything I would rather do it would be to studying to prepare for my entrance to the University, so when I come around and write a story only to get no feedback I feel like I am wasting my time.**

 **I know that you meant no harm by that review but when you're a writer with no reviews for your work you'll know how I feel.**

 **PS: Don't forget to vote for the pairing of your choice on the poll on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 5:WTF

**CHAPTER 5: WTF!**

Dr Hendricks was in a dilemma, the previous day he had been issued the task of extracting bio samples from 'subject X' for the sake of creating a new sample of the mutagen that was used on the boy that would be suitable to use on other subjects, after which 'subject X' would be terminated.

But there was a problem, the damn needle kept breaking once in contact with his skin, and it was pissing him off. He had spent the last few years recording all of the abilities that subject X had acquired after being injected with mutagen Z, and he was sure that impenetrable wasn't one of them, and the worst part of the already bad situation was that the kid had a bloody smirk on his face, and it infuriated him to no end. Hendricks took in a calming breath, there was no use getting angry over what he couldn't help, suddenly he froze, if he hadn't known about the subjects impenetrable skin for all these years, what other abilities did the boy have that no one knew of, he turned towards the subject shakily, only to freeze once again as two sea green orbs bored into his own, after a few seconds of staring, a face splitting grin appeared on the face of subject X, Hendricks paled as he felt a foreign presence leave his mind, it was a presence that he had been feeling in his head for the past ten years but he always shrugged it off as work stress, but now he was sure. His theory had been correct, the boy had other abilities that he did not show, and one of them was probing into the mind of others, subject X had just read his mind. Hendricks quickly spun on his heel and made a mad dash for the General's office, fifty feet away from the office doors a large explosion tore through the underground research facility, the origin?...subject X's holding cell.

Percy sighed to himself in resignation as he shrugged off the debris of his collapsed holding cell, he wanted to keep up with the façade of being limited in power for a few more years, but that Dr, Heinz?, Harry?, Hentai?, Hendricks?, yeah Doctor Hendricks was smarter than he gave him credit for, so right now he had to move, and fast. Pushing his bangs out of his eyes he leapt out of the 45 metre deep hole he had created when he exploded into flames and caused the containment room to explode. He immediately took off in a burst of speed that left a resounding boom behind him which caused the corridors that he passed by to come crashing down. He suddenly stopped and caught a bullet that came his way, he looked at the bullet with a raised eyebrow for a few moments before a barrage of bullets came his way which all bounced of his skin harmlessly, his eyebrow twitched in irritation, one would think that after studying him for ten years they would know that bullets didn't have an effect on him, sure they didn't know about his impenetrable skin but they knew about his rapid regeneration, right?. Shrugging that thought aside, he quickly resumed his running, the sonic boom that followed the movement quickly tore the soldiers apart like wet toilet paper, as he kept running Percy had two targets in mind that he intended to take out before the facility came tumbling down, Dr Hendricks and General Dickson, those two douches had orchestrated every single experiment he had endured from when he was five up till now, sure the experiments helped unlock new abilities which were cool, but the experiments hurt as hell, and he had all rights to be pissed at them, maybe when he found them he would give them huge bear hugs and thank them _before_ crushing their skull and smearing their brains against the pavement, yeah that sounds fair.

Suddenly his advanced hearing picked up the sound of an aircraft taking off, he swore in ancient Greek, he didn't need to be there to know that both Hendricks and Dickson were aboard the aircraft, both of them were very important individuals so they would be evacuated first. The facility would come down any time soon, so Percy decided to abandon his chase for now, he gathered as much force as he could into his legs and then he jumped.

 _100 metres_

 _250 metres_

 _450 metres_

 _1000 metres_

 _2500 metres_

 _5000 metres_

 _10 000 metres_

 _90 000 metres_

And then he finally met dirt, he was exhausted beyond belief so he took a few minutes to gather his energy, he had actually jumped 250 metres, but the only reason he went higher was due to the fact that the facility exploded causing him to reach even higher heights, oh and did he forget to mention that he actually had to go through the brick work to actually keep going higher, not enough to kill him but it hurt like bi***. After forty five minutes he had gained back some of his energy he began to dig his way out of the Earth, as he dug a thought came to his mind, "Where the hell did I learn to curse in ancient Greek?".

 **LINEBREAK**

 **TIME: 4:57 PM**

A young lady was walking through a forest, she had long glossy black hair that came all the way down to her hips, she walked with a grace that only a warrior could possess, this was none other than Kinzie the former Amazon warrior that was believed to have died at Greece during the final battle with the Primordial goddess of the Earth, well she did die, but all she remembered was walking towards a man on a desk dressed in a fancy Italian suit with a name tag labelled Charon before she suddenly felt weightless and disappeared only to appear in the Arizona desert half naked and in her fourteen year old self, her first instinct was to go back to her Amazon sisters and continue her life as an Amazonian warrior, but there was a small voice in the back of her head which told her to avoid them and instead try to stay away from the radar of the Greek mythological world and only then would she find happiness in this new life of hers. Yes Kinzie wanted to find happiness in her life, happiness in the form of a man who she could settle down with and have a family with, her fellow Amazons made her happy, but that wasn't the kind of happiness she desired. She sighed in order to get rid of such depressing thoughts, besides it was her birth day today June 25th 2014, she was fifteen years old today, a smile appeared on her lips, it was weird to be fifteen again, but she would get used to it.

Suddenly the earth rumbled, making the former Amazon stop in her tracks, "that's strange" she muttered to herself, she was about to shrug it off before suddenly thirty metres in front of her a figure burst out of the ground, Kinzie let out a girlish squeak before falling on her butt, the figure suddenly began hobbling toward her, once the figure was a few feet in front of her it collapsed on the forest ground, the figure looked at her and she immediately knew it was a boy, a very, very handsome boy. "Sweet, I knew I would make heaven" he mumbled before he passed out. Kinzie blinked once and then twice before a furious blush appeared on her cheeks.

 **AN: I didn't stay away too long now did I, so I finally introduced Kinzie to the story, hope you like the plot twist. Don't forget to vote for who Percy is going to be paired with, vote quickly cuz I am going to close poll soon, very soon. Despite the miniscule reviews I have for this story I am too happy to worry over that, we have hit 2000+ views people, that much for this absolute waste of my time, I am so happy I could kiss you guys, er girls yes girls, sorry dudes all your getting from me is a bro hug, but the ladies get the lips ;)**

…

…

…

 **I'M JUST KIDDING, but seriously I love you guys.**

 **PS: Could you guys suggest any good Percy Jackson and Hunger Games fics for me, preferably with a Percy/Katniss pairing, but I wouldn't mind anything you suggest as long as it isn't a gay pairing or slash, don't be mad but anything gay makes me feel uncomfortable (and will get you arrested here in my country).**

 **Ezio25 OUT.**


	8. Chapter 6:Hello World

**CHAPTER 6: HELLO WORLD**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Suddenly the earth rumbled, making the former Amazon stop in her tracks, "that's strange" she muttered to herself, she was about to shrug it off before suddenly thirty metres in front of her a figure burst out of the ground, Kinzie let out a girlish squeak before falling on her butt, the figure suddenly began hobbling toward her, once the figure was a few feet in front of her it collapsed on the forest ground, the figure looked at her and she immediately knew it was a boy, a very, very handsome boy. "Sweet, I knew I would make heaven" he mumbled before he passed out. Kinzie blinked once and then twice before a furious blush appeared on her cheeks_.

 **NOW:**

Three old ladies sat in a cave situated in an unknown destination, one of them was sorting through a basket of yarn, the other was knitting the yarn together, and the last one would occasionally cut a single thread of yarn, they performed these tasks at an alarmingly fast rate which was unnatural for normal old ladies, except these old women weren't normal, these were the moirai or commonly known as the fates, normally they were indifferent to what went on in the mortal world, but judging from the scowls plastered on their ancient faces one could know that they were NOT happy.

"What can we do sisters now that those pesky mortals have interfered with the boy's fate" asked Lachesis, "I don't see the problem here, why don't we just reverse time back a few decades and re spin his string" Atropos suggested off handedly, "No we will not Atropos" Clotho hissed at the fate of death. "And why not sister?" Atropos asked with a raised eyebrow, "It took decades of stress and constant work to make that boys string, I and Lachesis were the real ones doing the work while all you did was sit on your fat behind and cut a few strings occasionaly, so no we are NOT going through that stress again" Clotho said with a huff, Atropos' face turned red in anger, "Why you little…" she began, "That's enough sisters, we need to find a solution to this problem and not waste valuable time fighting each other" Lachesis interrupted while sending a discreet thumbs up to Clotho. Atropos harrumphed and folded her arms, "There is only one solution I can think of, but it puts him out of our control" she said, "And that is?" Lachesis asked, "We have to empower him with the divine energy of the already extinct Helixean beings" she said. Her sisters froze at that last statement and after a few minutes Clotho spoke "The safety of the Earth is far more important to us than having a puppet" she said breaking the silence, "Easy for you to say, he looks like a good plaything" Atropos mumbled, "You make it sound like you want to tie him up and make him your sex slave." Lachesis remarked dryly causing the fate of death to blush furiously, "That doesn't sound so bad" Atropos mumbled quietly causing her sisters to roll their eyes at her, "Can we just begin the process and stop talking about his love life, besides we all know who he will end up with" Lachesis said.

The sisters of fate started chanting in an ancient tongue, causing a small glowing glob to appear in front of them, it started getting significantly brighter the more they chanted, suddenly a large explosion went off in the cave causing it to be blown to rubble. After a few seconds the sisters climbed out of the rubble, but unlike their former elderly ages, they all looked to be in their late teens, "Did that thing just de age us?" Atropos asked obviously baffled, "Yes it did, and it freaking blew our cave up" Clotho said, "That's enough sis, let's just finish this damn thing and find a place to stay" Lachesis said picking up the glowing sphere of energy that was amidst the rubble, "Alright lets finish this." Atropos said.

 **LINEBREAK**

Kinzie looked at the boy that was sleeping on her couch, he had literally climbed out of the earth causing her to think that he was a monster, but his statement had caused her to stop in her tracks, a monster wouldn't say that which meant that he was either a half blood or a very lucky human, him being a half blood seemed more likely and she didn't have the heart to leave him outside so she brought him to her house. She tried very hard not to ogle him in his state of partial undress but she couldn't help herself, besides it would be rude not to stare. He suddenly stirred before his eyes snapped open and he looked at her, "Hey angel girl, is this heaven?" He asked, "No you are not in heaven, you're at my house." She replied with a little coldly, her instincts as an Amazon kicking in. Percy raised a perfect eyebrow at her tone but shrugged it off, he had faced scarier things than a girl who thought she could imitate a menacing voice. "Your house huh, if you don't mind me asking who are you?" he asked, "I should ask you the same." She stated in the same tone of voice causing Percy to roll his eyes, "I think I am entitled to know your name face, you brought me here didn't you" he asked, "Are you implying that I should have left you there lying on the forest floor?" she asked with narrowed eyes, "I would've been fine." He said dismissively, "No you wouldn't, judging from your aura I can tell that you are a demigod, and one thing I know is that monsters WILL come after you." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Percy looked at her incredulously, "Do I look like a half god to you?" he asked wondering if this girl had hit her head somewhere, "It can't be seen with mortal eyes, but let me ask you, do you have ADHD and dyslexia?" she asked, he gave her an unimpressed look, "I had ADHD and dyslexia from when I was born up till when I was five years old." He said, Kinzie looked baffled by this revelation, "How did that happen?" she asked, "Well…" he started before he froze causing Kinzie to give him a weird look, before he collapsed to the ground and began to convulse violently, Kinzie's eyes widened, suddenly he screamed and erupted into a bright sea green light.

 **AN: See that girl you just called fat, she's s… OH FUCK IT! I am not the kind of person to do a peaceful protest, this is a message out there to all those fuckers out there also known as bullies, I have seen people become nasty individuals because of bullying, I have seen people sink into depression because of bullying, heck I have seen people commit suicide because of bullying, these were people who had lives and loved ones, but obviously that's not important, right?. I come from a place where we use extreme violence to solve problems like this, so I cant claim to know how these bullying victims feel because all potential bullies for have been beaten with extreme prejudice, and if you're wondering yes I have almost been arrested multiple times. The point I am trying to get across is that the social media, included is a forum for communication and receiving information, not for some bastard to decide to be salty, to all those bullies out there if you are that idle, stick your dick in a blender, that's a good way to pass time.**

 **If you agree with me on this, share it with others.**

 **PS: OH and the poll closes in 10 MINUTES!**


	9. TIME UP!

**SORRY GUYS BUT THE POLL IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED, AND THE WINNER ISSSSSSSSSSSSSS:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **NEMESIS!**

 **Yep that it is, i honestly expected this to end up as a two way relationship, sorry to those who wanted the pairing as Kinzie, but democracy has spoken.**


	10. Chapter 7:With Great Power

**CHAPTER 7: WITH GREAT POWER COMES GREAT NEED TO ABUSE IT…**

 **AN: plz read AN at bottom**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _No you wouldn't, judging from your aura I can tell that you are a demigod, and one thing I know is that monsters WILL come after you." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Percy looked at her incredulously, "Do I look like a half god to you?" he asked wondering if this girl had hit her head somewhere, "It can't be seen with mortal eyes, but let me ask you, do you have ADHD and dyslexia?" she asked, he gave her an unimpressed look, "I had ADHD and dyslexia from when I was born up till when I was five years old." He said, Kinzie looked baffled by this revelation, "How did that happen?" she asked, "Well…" he started before he froze causing Kinzie to give him a weird look, before he collapsed to the ground and began to convulse violently, Kinzie's eyes widened, suddenly he screamed and erupted into a bright sea green light._

 **NOW:**

Percy's eyes fluttered open, he was in a cave, he was sure of that much, a dark damp cave, but regardless he could still see as clear as day in the darkness, he saw three young ladies sitting on wooden chairs, it seemed that they were knitting, or at least were knitting for some time and then got bored considering the fact that were just holding the knitting equipment with bored expressions on their faces. He kept a neutral expression on his face, but on the inside he was on edge, sure he had been to caves when on missions but there was something about this particular cave that screamed danger. "Perseus Jackson" the lady in the middle began, "Its Percy Jackson, if you're going to perform the 'mysterious person that knows my name' act, you have to at least get my name right." Percy interrupted, "I told you he was sassy" the lady on the right mumbled, but Percy heard it causing a small frown to appear on his face, "Did you just call me…" he began, "This is not the time to be squabbling over names." The lady on the left cut him off, "I am Lachesis, and these are my sisters Clotho.." she said gesturing to the middle lady, "and Atropos." She finished referring to the last lady, "And we are the…", "Fates, daughters of Ananke." He finished, "It seems that you are quite fluent with your Greek history." Clotho said looking slightly impressed, he shrugged "Its always been there, don't know how but I suspect it's associated with me being a 'demigod' as you put it" he said using air quotes to emphasize the word.

"Yes you are a demigod, a powerful one at that, you had a great destiny to fulfill, a destiny greater than that of your half brother, but those blasted mortals have interfered with fate and as such have made your already difficult challenges even more difficult." Lachesis said gravely. Percy was a bit surprised at that information but he hid it quite well, he had a reputation as badass to keep, and looking like a confused school kid wouldn't do well to help that rep, no it won't, "I see, but why are you telling me this." He asked with a raised eyebrow, the ladies of fate of shuffled nervously, "Due to the difficulty of your challenges we have infused your body with the essence of a Helixean being, a race of sentient beings that existed through out the universe before the birth of Chaos by her parents Helix and Balance". Now Percy was definitely interested in this conversation, "What happened to them." He asked, "Due to the fact that the Helixean beings were created by Helix without the help of his wife, they were a bit weak, powerful but weak in comparison to the power of the two first beings, which meant that the combined power of both Helix and Balance would wipe them out, Balance knew this, and due to the fact that her husband had children without her she was jealous and so one day she insisted she wanted a child born of herself and Helix combined, naturally Helix didn't know what to do since they both didn't know what sex was. But after a few millennia, Balance found a way and hence made love to Helix that day, the result of their union led to the conception of Chaos who the backlash of her being born wiped out the Helixean beings leaving just a few pieces of their body parts floating about in space." Atropos said, Percy let out a breath, "Wow, that's some history lesson don't you think?" he asked with a small grin on his face. "Indeed, but we are not here to learn history, you will soon wake up, due to the fact that you have been infused with the essence of a Helixean being, some new powers have already been added to your ever growing power pool, we don't know all of them, but one of them is dimension travel, it will help you in your future endeavours, and a note of warning, use your powers wisely or else you might just incite the wrath of Lady Chaos upon yourself, this infusion process is a secret between us, not even our grandmother Chaos knows about it, so beware."

Suddenly Percy began to glow, he immediately knew that it was a sign that he was about to wake up, "Wait I have one more question." He said, the sisters looked at each other before shrugging, "Go ahead." Lachesis said, "I thought that the fates were old ladies?" he asked, the daughters of Ananke rolled their eyes, "We decided to have a makeover." They all said at the same time." Then with a loud pop Percy woke up.

Percy blinked to get used to the sudden brightness, it wasn't painful like before, but it had become a reflex action. He looked around, he was on a bed in a bedroom, he saw the girl who had brought him to her house, sleeping on a chair, she must have been watching over him, he was touched by the fact that she was watching over him, but he would never say that out loud, he had a reputation as a douchebag and he also intended to keep that reputation as well. He stood up and walked over to her, he tapped her and she suddenly snapped awake throwing a punch at him, of course he saw the punch coming even before he woke her up so when she punched he simply stepped back, "Jeez are you trying to break my nose?" he asked, she blinked away the sleep away from her eyes, "Oh it's you, you really have to stop fainting." She stated bluntly, he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment but didn't show it. "Look I want to thank you for housing me despite not knowing who I was, that was very kind of you." He said with difficulty. She raised her eyebrow at his tone, she could tell that thanking people wasn't his forte but she dismissed that thought, "You know, if you want to thank me properly you can tell me just exactly who you are." She said nonchalantly, he rolled his eyes at her, of course that's what she would want to know, "Well if you must know my name is Percy Jackson" he said with a small bow, she rolled her eyes but her lips twitched upwards into a small smile, "Kinzie" she said simply, "Well It was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Kinzie, but now I must go, I will keep in touch" and with that he took off in a sea green blur of speed, she blinked, how the hell did he do that?. She rubbed her forehead, she needed a nap, suddenly a thought struck her, how was he going to keep in touch without her number?.

As Percy blurred through the streets of the City which he had identified as Salt Lake City, he thought back to his discussion with the fates, they said something about dimension travel and how it would help him, well time to try it out. He concentrated and accessed his massive power pool, he sorted through his list of powers, and after a while he found the right power and activated it.

He began to glow a bright sea green and midnight black, he felt himself begin to dissolve, and with a loud swooshing noise he fizzled out of sight.

 **AN: I am disappointed with the lack of reviews, but not with the follows and favourites, but that's not important, I want to let everyone know that Percy will be very, very OP in this fic, when I sat OP I mean stronger that Primordial god OP so please I don't want any reviews complaining about him being OP. That aside, I am giving you guys a reward due to the amount of views for this story,**

 **WHICH DIMENSION SHOULD PERCY END UP IN?**

 **DOOM (game)**

 **DOOM (movie)**

 **LET ME IN (movie)**

 **KICK ASS (movie)**

 **THE TRUE CHILD OF CHAOS (PJO fanfic by nutsofthechest)**

 **Take a pick and let me know through your reviews, I would go for DOOM, but that's just bias :)**

 **YES I CHANGED MY USERNAME**

 **Altair25 OUT**


	11. Chapter 8: Meeting myselfer Myselves

**CHAPTER 8: MEETING MYSELF.. ER MYSELVES.**

 **AN: I do not PJO, HOO or THE TRUE CHILD OF CHAOS, they are properties of Rick Riordan and nutsofthechest respectively.**

 **Please read AN at bottom.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Well if you must know my name is Percy Jackson" he said with a small bow, she rolled her eyes but her lips twitched upwards into a small smile, "Kinzie" she said simply, "Well It was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Kinzie, but now I must go, I will keep in touch" and with that he took off in a sea green blur of speed, she blinked, how the hell did he do that?. She rubbed her forehead, she needed a nap, suddenly a thought struck her, how was he going to keep in touch without her number?._

 _As Percy blurred through the streets of the City which he had identified as Salt Lake City, he thought back to his discussion with the fates, they said something about dimension travel and how it would help him, well time to try it out. He concentrated and accessed his massive power pool, he sorted through his list of powers, and after a while he found the right power and activated it._

 _He began to glow a bright sea green and midnight black, he felt himself begin to dissolve, and with a loud swooshing noise he fizzled out of sight._

 **NOW:**

Percy was travelling at break neck speeds through a multi coloured portal, as he kept travelling weird images kept popping up at random intervals, and what irritated him the most was the fact that all these images depicted him doing performing various activities, there was one which showed him kissing a blonde girl underwater, another one showing him fighting what appeared to be a Giant Zombie dude, heck there was even one which showed him having sex with 9 women at the same time (WTF).

After what seemed like ages, but in reality only a minute, he was dropped off by the portal into what one could only describe by the term 'post-apocalyptic battle ground' he could tell that he wasn't on Earth, or at least his own Earth, the surface of whatever God forsaken planet he was on was dead, he didn't need to look around to know that, he could literally sense it. He surveyed the ongoing battle around him and was miffed by the fact that one part of the army consisted of…well him, he shrugged off that thought, these copy cats weren't him, they were just versions of him, cheap knock off versions. He decided to take a look at the opposing army, and 'big surprise' it consisted of the same person, and he just had to cringe at their sheer ugliness, they was no way to express their appearance that would do justice to just how ugly they were, and them being bald just didn't help their situation. He didn't know what both armies called themselves so he just decided to dub them 'the copycats' and 'the uglies' respectively'.

Suddenly one ugly spotted him and charged him with a battle cry, he raised an eyebrow at the 'bravery' or in other words sheer stupidity of the man, the ugly simply assumed that he was an easy opponent since he was a kid. Since the 'ugly' was still a few metres away Percy decided to take a look at his other versions, one of his versions stood at 7 feet tall and was armed to the teeth with a LOT of weapons which he concealed with a large trench coat (was that supposed to make him look badass, he looked more like a whipped boyfriend), another was covered with pitch black Greek armor which was dented at some points, no doubt from the ongoing battle, he had pitch black eyes with a circle of sea green around them, he saw another version who was covered with Spartan armor with a cape, he held a Trident in one hand and a bronze blade in the other with the inscription _Anaklusmos_ written in ancient Greek by the side, he would have seen more but he decided to concentrate on the figure charging towards him.

As the 'ugly' got in range, Percy threw a lazy uppercut which sent the man's head flying through the air, Percy frowned, surely these people weren't that weak….were they? He shrugged in indifference and cracked his knuckles, weak or not he was going to have fun smashing their skulls in, he took off with a burst of speed and began to lay the smackdown on the 'ugly' army.

He ducked under the swipe of a sword from one 'ugly and quickly head butted him sending him crumpling to the floor unconscious, without wasting time he stomped on his throat and crushed his neck, without looking back he threw an elbow backwards and broke the nose of one sneaking behind him breaking his nose in the process, he spun on his heel and Sparta kicked the 'ugly' in the chest causing him to fly back a good fifty feet only to slam into a rock and split into two at the waist due to the impact. Percy grunted as he felt something sharp go through the back and come out through the front of his chest area, he looked at it and saw that it was a clawed hand which caused him to snort, without missing a beat he tore of the offending appendage causing the culprit to scream in pain, he turned around and grabbed the ugly's head and squeeze causing the head to explode in a shower of gore. He looked around him and frowned, an ugly was picking up a version of himself and was about to eat him, he quickly punched the ground causing an earthquake to go off, he intended for the earthquake to just make some people lose their balance and fall, but no such luck, the tremor tore apart the landscape sending huge chunks of rock flying and slamming into some people (thank God only 'ugly's' were crushed), it also created a great fissure in the middle of the 'ugly' formation sending most of them plummeting to their deaths, he cringed because he knew that despite the fact that he hated these ugly men, there deaths would be very, very painful due to the fact that the fissure led straight to the planets core, the versions of himself were not spared even though their own damages were minimal, the force of the explosive earthquake sent them tumbling into each other, no doubt it would lead to broken fingers and bad bruises. Using the moment of disorientation from both sides, he zoomed to who he assumed was the leader of the 'Percy's', "Can someone please explain to me what the flipping hell is going on here!" he asked once he got there, the leader looked at him with a quizzical expression, "We are here to fight for the fate of the multiverse, I thought that you would've got the message through the portal I opened for you." He said in a confused tone, Percy looked at him incredulously, "Did you hit your head on something pal, cuz it seems that way to me pal, I arrived here because I was practicing my dimension travelling ability, do you know how disconcerting it is for me to travel to another dimension only to be greeted by a post-apocalyptic battle!?" he told/asked him.

The leader's eyes shot up in surprise at that statement, "You can travel through dimensions?" he asked in wonder, Percy rolled his eyes and made to give a sarcastic retort only to stop and wrinkled his nose, he hadn't noticed it before due to the fact that he was ranting but he definitely noticed it now, this guy smelt like female semen, lots and lots of it, "You smell like cum dude." Percy said bluntly, the leader blinked before his face turned a platinum colour which indicated that he was blushing, "Well I have a lot of lovers." He mumbled, someone from the crowd of Percy's snickered and yelled "BURN!", Percy scowled at this before turning to him, "Shut up pretty boy, at least he's not screwing his birth mother!" he yelled at the guy, this statement caused the other Percy's to glare at the offender causing him to shrink back in a failed attempt to hide from the glares being thrown his way.

Percy looked back and saw the ugly's regrouping, he tapped the leader of the Percy's, "Dude who are those people we're fighting?" he asked, the leader scowled, "Those are versions of Abyss, the one I am fighting.", "You mean that the original one is still there, sweet I want to fight him." Percy said cracking his knuckles once more, "No, it's personal between me and him." The leader said with fierce determination, Percy looked at him for some time before shrugging and charging into the battle in a sea green blur.

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy sat atop a mountain pile of dead Land Rulers, they had finished killing of the Abyss's a long time ago, this caused Abyss to open up a portal which brought in Land Rulers, seeing this Creator Percy (as he called himself even though Percy was damn right sure that he was just another blip in the ever growing universe, a powerful blip, but still a blip) opened up portals and sent the other Percy's back to their various dimensions, apparently these 'Land Rulers' were powerful enough to kill an Olympian on their own. Funny thing though when a portal opened up for him, he compressed it into a ball of energy which he threw into the portal of Land Rulers causing it to explode, killing most of the Land rulers and closing the portal. The two remaining Percy's watched in amusement as Abyss depleted even more of his already spent energy on re opening the Land Ruler portal, once open Percy got a proper look at the Land Rulers, simply put, they looked like badass versions of Dragons. They were a bit tougher to kill than the Abyss's but that's that, it was just like when one has been killing ants for a while before starting to kill mosquitoes, the mosquitoes would be a bit tougher to kill due to their speed but that's that.

He was currently sitting on the Land Ruler pile and watching Creator Percy go one on one with Abyss, he had to hand it to him despite his weakened state, Abyss was still a formidable opponent, he was getting bored of watching the fight, not that it was a pathetic fight quite the opposite, just that there was hardly any gore involved, so he decided to busy himself skinning the Land Rulers. Forty minutes into skinning his eighty ninth Land ruler, an Earth shattering boom occurred, which caused Percy to look up and chuckle at what he saw.

Creator Percy had punched Abyss so hard that he flew off, breaking the sound barrier in the process, Percy sighed, he really needed to get back to his dimension now. He gathered up his Land Ruler skins and set them on his shoulders, he sent Creator Percy a nod of acknowledgement which was returned, turning around he took off in another blur of energy, after a few seconds of running he felt the familiar feeling of dissolving, and with a swoosh he was gone.

He travelled at break neck speeds through the inter dimensional portal before popping up in a familiar environment which he recognized as a forest, meaning that he was back on Earth, he heard the sounds of bows being drawn and quickly turned around dropping his Land Rulers in the process he was met with a pair of cold silver eyes.

 _SHIT_

 **AN: The True Child Of Chaos it is, so how was it? I know that I inserted some parts that weren't from the inter dimensional battle, but please don't kill me and just tell me what you think instead :)**

 **I do not intend to offend any author by what I wrote here, but I just need to get the point across that this Percy is a rude person.**

 **AN2: I am going to put most of my attention on this fic since it is my most viewed fic, so if you're waiting for an update on THE FLAMES OF WAR, sorry but you'll have to wait. And don't worry this isn't the last time that Percy will dimension travel, there's plenty more dimension travelling and time traveling to come.**

 **PS: I need OC's, send me your idea of an OC, name, appearance, behaviour, godly parent be they god, Titan or Primordial or if they're mortal, send it through a PM, I'll be waiting.**


	12. Chapter9:Meeting The Immortal Girl Scout

**CHAPTER 9: MEETING THE IMMORTAL GIRL SCOUTS.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and the OC is a property of ChaosGodLizea, but I do own the plot (eat that).**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Creator Percy had punched Abyss so hard that he flew off, breaking the sound barrier in the process, Percy sighed, he really needed to get back to his dimension now. He gathered up his Land Ruler skins and set them on his shoulders, he sent Creator Percy a nod of acknowledgement which was returned, turning around he took off in another blur of energy, after a few seconds of running he felt the familiar feeling of dissolving, and with a swoosh he was gone._

 _He travelled at break neck speeds through the inter dimensional portal before popping up in a familiar environment which he recognized as a forest, meaning that he was back on Earth, he heard the sounds of bows being drawn and quickly turned around dropping his Land Rulers in the process he was met with a pair of cold silver eyes._

 **NOW:**

Percy took a proper look at the girl before him, she looked no older than twelve but he wasn't fooled, her aura no matter how suppressed it currently was, was great, insignificant compared to his but great nonetheless. He sensed other twenty four auras that were weaker versions of the prepubescent girl come out of the surrounding foliage with arrows nocked and aimed at him, he was surrounded. He took analysis of the current situation pre teen girl + silvery aura + huntress outfit + female followers, before coming to the conclusion that the young girl in front of him was none other than the Greek goddess of the moon and hunt, Phoebe Artemis and her band of immortal maidens, well half immortal to be exact.

He raised an eyebrow at the moon goddess, "Is this really necessary?" he asked in a tone that showed his obvious irritation, "Silence boy, and show respect to your superior you filthy vermin." She hissed at him, Percy rubbed his temple with his hand in exasperation, "If you really want to insult me, you're going to have to try harder than that" he quipped, the females around him growled at the statement, "For the love of God, would you girl scouts please be quiet, I am trying to have a conversation here" he snapped at the huntresses. He quickly caught the arrow that was sent his way by the goddess of the hunt, surprising her and her huntresses, "That was a dick move, wait let me rephrase that, that was a pussy move missy". Artemis and her huntresses blanched at his comment causing him to burst into a giggling fit at his clever word play, the moon goddess shook her head to regain her focus before narrowing her eyes at him. "You have guts for speaking to me that way boy, but I don't blame you for not knowing who I am, after all you males are a dense species" she said in a condescending tone, Percy frowned, "You do realize that females aren't a dominant species, right?" he said as if speaking to a pre schooler, Artemis opened her mouth, no doubt to make a belittling comment but Percy cut her off, "Okay I'm bored, and this game of insult the gender is getting boring" and with that he released 11% of his aura.

The pressure of his aura forced the moon goddess and a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes with a silver circlet (whom Percy assumed was her lieutenant) to their knees, the rest of the hunt on the other hand passed out, Percy raised an eyebrow at the lieutenant of the hunt, he was impressed by the fact that she could still be conscious while being exposed to the pressure of his aura, sure he released a minute quantity of his aura but his power was tremendous, so even if a small portion of his aura was flared it was guaranteed to bring a second generation Olympian to his/her knees. So yes he was very impressed by the fact that she hadn't fallen unconscious yet, "Well, I must say even though you are a shrewish imp, you have good decision making skills, your choice of a lieutenant is spot on." Percy said with a small clap, the goddess of the hunt grit her teeth as she struggled to fight through the strain of Percy's aura, but she could have as well tried to make Zeus relinquish his status as king of Olympus to Hades, …. Fat chance of that, both tasks were out right impossible.

After a few minutes of struggle, the moon goddess finally succumbed to unconsciousness, but much to Percy's astonishment the lieutenant was still holding strong, yes she was weakening, but still she held strong, after a few more moments Percy collected himself, "My mind is definitely blown, you Thalia Grace are officially the most badass demigod I have ever met, it's a shame that you're an eternal maiden, you and I would have gotten along both mutually and physically", Thalia's eyes widened, ' _how did he know my name'_ she thought frightfully, Percy finally stopped flaring his aura causing Thalia to collapse to the forest floor in an exhausted heap, he turned to leave, but was stopped by her calling him, "Wait, what are you?" she asked deliriously as unconsciousness began knocking, "Well miss Grace, I am 25% human, 25% god, 25% Esper, 25% Helixean being, and 100% raw awesomeness, but simply put you can call me Percy Jackson and you would still be correct, now if you'll excuse me, I have a life changing adventure to embark upon." On that note he turned on his heel and took off in a blur of sea green into the forest leaving behind a group of unconscious semi immortal huntresses.

 **LINEBREAK**

Jonathan Lizea was having a bad day, the kind of bad day that made one want to rip his/her hair out and scream to the heavens in frustration, he had recently bought some new supplies which he intended to make last for himself for a week, on his way back rather than follow the normal route he decided to take a shortcut, what he didn't expect was for the shortcut to lead to a monster encampment, this led to him being attacked by said monsters which he fought with his imperial gold dagger until he was forced to flee dropping the bag of supplies in the process, oh and did he forget to mention that he was being chased by a Drakon which wouldn't give up on the idea of eating him even when the other monsters were still chasing him. But despite how bad the situation was he couldn't afford to lose his cool, besides what kind of child of Khione would he be if he lost his cool, so he opted to try and salvage what good was left of his day, at least the Drakon hadn't caught up yet?...okay he was doomed.

He pumped his leg muscles faster in order to put more distance between him and the over sized lizard, he almost succeeded,…..almost.

 _WHAM_

He slammed into a running figure, a slew of ancient Greek curses escaped his lips as his body made impact with the forest dirt, before he could get up, the Drakon landed and released an ear shattering roar causing the son of Khione to grimace, he was going to be hearing ringing noises for a week. Before the Drakon could take action, the sound of a finger being snapped echoed through the forest.

…

…

…

All was silent for a second before the Drakon's eyes widened and its head exploded into bits of gore causing the headless Drakon to expode into golden dust, Jonathan's eyes widened in awe and fear for some time before he heard a voice "Now, what did you say about my mother?" the son of Khione turned around to meet a pair of furious sea green eyes.

Only one thought went through Jonathan's head _'fuck my life'._

 **AN: I won't lie I was very, very reluctant to write this chapter, but what can I say, I'm not a mean person.**

 **PS: I noticed something, whenever I delay In getting** **out chapters I always get reviews, but whenever I am quick to update I don't get shit, (grins evilly) you guys just gave me an idea**

 **NO UPDATES UNTIL NEXT YEAR WAHAHAHAHAH!**


	13. Chapter 10: Imma Kill Him

**CHAPTER 10: IMMA KILL HIM**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _He slammed into a running figure, a slew of ancient Greek curses escaped his lips as his body made impact with the forest dirt, before he could get up, the Drakon landed and released an ear shattering roar causing the son of Khione to grimace, he was going to be hearing ringing noises for a week. Before the Drakon could take action, the sound of a finger being snapped echoed through the forest._

…

…

…

 _All was silent for a second before the Drakon's eyes widened and its head exploded into bits of gore causing the headless Drakon to expode into golden dust, Jonathan's eyes widened in awe and fear for some time before he heard a voice "Now, what did you say about my mother?" the son of Khione turned around to meet a pair of furious sea green eyes._

 _Only one thought went through Jonathan's head 'fuck my life'._

 _ **NOW:**_

The twelve Olympians were seated on their respective thrones in the Olympian throne room, in other words the Olympian council of twelve was in session, which is a fancy way of saying that the twelve Olympians had found an excuse to fight both verbally and physically….again. Zeus was being chewed out by Hera, Hermes was dodging arrows from Apollo, Ares was engaging in fisticuffs with Hephaestus etcetera, the only ones not engaged in the ruckus were Dionysus who was sleeping, Hestia whom despite being the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea was not a council member, Poseidon whom had been in a gloomy mood ever since the disappearance of his son, and the goddess of the moon and hunt, Phoebe Artemis, who was currently seething in silent rage over the humiliation of herself and her huntresses some hours ago.

Having had enough of the current ongoing pandemonium, Poseidon stood from his throne and slammed the butt of his Trident into the marble floor, cracking it and causing an Earthquake to shake the throne room, making everyone fall on their butts. "ENOUGH!" he roared, that seemed to have gotten every ones attention, "Let us all sit down and talk like civilized immortals, because of your ridiculous squabbles we do not even know why we have been summoned for this council meeting" he said sternly, everyone walked to their seats and sat down. Satisfied with the gesture the lord of the seas continued, "Now that we are all seated and presentable" he glared at the seated council members as he said that before he turned to Artemis, "Why did you summon us niece?" he asked. That question jolted Artemis out of her mantra and she turned to face her uncle who gestured for her to speak up. She cleared her throat and then began to shed light on the matter, "My hunters and I were moving our camp to a newer location, on our way we were alerted to a bright flash by our right flank, naturally we all drew our weapons but when the flash cleared we saw a boy, no older than fifteen years old carrying a large pile of what appeared to be Drakon pelts, judging by the ridiculously large amount of pelts he was carrying it had to be heavy and since he was carrying it with ease I knew that he was no mere mortal, I questioned him but he did not answer my question, he threw verbal jabs at my hunters and myself and even called me by my full names thereby strengthening my suspicion that he was no mere mortal, just as I was about to turn him into a pin cushion he flared his aura…" at this statement the goddess of the hunt faltered and took calming breaths to calm herself down causing her twin brother and father to shoot her worried looks ' _she felt so helpless'_ "… his aura was so immense that it brought me to my knees while my hunters on the other hand lost consciousness, it was unlike anything I have ever experienced, not even Gaia's aura could have done what this males aura did to myself and my hunters…" she took another breather, "…and the worst part is…is that he seemed to only be showing a fraction of what he could truly do." She finished.

The council room fell into a deep silence as Artemis finished her narration, the silence was so thick that one could cut through it with a knife, after a few more minutes of silence Zeus spoke up, "Hermes, get me the immortal heroes of Olympus".

 **LINEBREAK**

Jonathan Lizea had experienced different types and degrees of fear in his 16 years of life on planet Earth, he had experienced the kind of fear that made a person shit their pants, he had experienced the kind of fear that made one beg for ones mama, he had experienced the kind of fear that paralyzed a person with shock, hell he had experienced fear that could make men commit suicide just to escape the origin of that fear, but looking into the sea green eyes of this boy…well simply put he had discovered a new type of fear. "Well are you gonna keep looking at me like an idiot or are you going to answer my damn question?" Percy snapped at him, "Uh look dude I didn't mean to curse at your mom but you kinda threw me to the ground" Jonathan replied in what he hoped was a steady voice, Percy glared at him for a few more seconds before a grin appeared on his face, "You've got balls kid, not many people can talk back to a person who made a Drakon's head explode with nothing but a thought, Jonathan let out a breath which he hadn't realized that he had been holding, Percy's grin suddenly turned smug, "But I have to say I scared you real good, if you weren't a son of Khione I bet you would've been sweating bullets by now." He said, Jonathan blinked "How did you…?" he began before he was cut off, "Know that you were a son of Khione?, yeah that's nothing compared to all the things I can do, besides you look so pale that if I was mortal I would think you were either a vampire or an emo. Jonathan nodded before he narrowed his eyes at the boy "You called me a kid, but you look fifteen while I am sixteen, are you a god?" he asked. Percy's eyes widened before he threw his head back and let out a loud howl of laughter causing Jonathan to look at him in confusion, after fifteen minutes of laughter Percy calmed down from his rambunctious laughter to occasional giggles, "My name is Percy Jackson, tell me is there any god in Greek or any other mythology at that with such a name?" he asked while chuckling. "So you're a demigod?" Jonathan aske tentatively, "You could say that." Percy said dismissively.

The both of them where silent for a while before Percy waved his hand and a portal opened up causing Jonathan to jump back with a yell and Percy to roll his eyes at the son of Khione, he thrust his arm into the portal and brought out a Land Ruler pelt which he threw at the older boy, "You hoe!" Jonathan exclaimed as the weight of the pelt pinned him to the forest floor, Percy raised an eyebrow at the son of Khione before he face palmed as he remembered that not everyone had super strength. He closed the portal before walking over to Jonathan and lifting the pelt off him, "Holy snow flakes!" Jonathan wheezed "What is that thing and why is it so damn heavy?" he asked as he struggled to get air into his lungs, "It's a Land Ruler pelt, something I got from another dimension I travelled to, I figured you would need it considering the fact that it is indestructible." Percy said with a nonchalant shrug, Jonathan's eyes almost popped out of his sockets at that statement, but before he could say anything he was cut off again "It's been good talking to you kid, but I've gotta run hopefully I'll see you again sometime" and on that note he took off yet another blur of speed leaving the son of Khione to wonder _'who the hell is that kid'_

Talking to Jonathan Lizea had been fun, but Percy was quickly bored AGAIN so he decided to go through his list of powers again, most of his powers consisted of either destruction or creation, so he settled on one power in particular.

 _Time travel_

This was going to be fun.

 **AN: I finally updated, hopefully I didn't take too long to update, for those of you hopeless romantics don't worry, in the next chapter Percy is going to meet Nemesis and the I can begin to work on the romantic aspect of this fic.**

 **SHOUTOUT to all my loyal readers, you guys ar the best, this fic is getting more love than it deserves and I love you all for it, forget the fact that I am always hounding you guys for reviews, I really appreciate the fact that you guys make time to read my fic and I love you all for that**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW (sorry cant help my self)**


	14. Chapter 11: My Big Fat Greek

**CHAPTER 11: MY BIG FAT GREEK…..TIME TRAVEL?**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _It's a Land Ruler pelt, something I got from another dimension I travelled to, I figured you would need it considering the fact that it is indestructible." Percy said with a nonchalant shrug, Jonathan's eyes almost popped out of his sockets at that statement, but before he could say anything he was cut off again "It's been good talking to you kid, but I've gotta run hopefully I'll see you again sometime" and on that note he took off yet another blur of speed leaving the son of Khione to wonder 'who the hell is that kid'_

 _Talking to Jonathan Lizea had been fun, but Percy was quickly bored AGAIN so he decided to go through his list of powers again, most of his powers consisted of either destruction or creation, so he settled on one power in particular._

 _Time travel_

 _This was going to be fun._

 **NOW:**

When Percy time travelled, he expected it to be more or less like dimension travel, easy and stress free…..simply put it wasn't. When he began to time travel, he felt a tug in his gut, similar to when he used his hydro kinesis before his awakening, as he progressed the tug became sharper and sharper until he began to struggle to maintain control, this happened for a while until he managed to begin his travel, now the major F bomb was that every second he jumped back to the already painful tug in his gut got sharper and he realized that he was bordering between consciousness and unconsciousness, which led to him having to fight to stay awake.

After what felt like an eternity travelling through space time, he fizzled into existence in his destination, "Fuck what I said earlier, this shit was NOT fun." Percy said between pants, he took a while to regain his bearings before he wobbly stood up from his hunched over position, his superhuman brain already had an answer as to why dimension travel was easier than time travel; simply put, dimension travel was simply going beyond the confines of one's universe to another universe that existed in the ever expanding multiverse, time travel on the other hand was a whole new ball game, time was a force of its own free from the interference of any entity except a select few that have the required energy in their power pools to impose their own will on 'time' and subdue it temporarily so as to accomplish their own goals, the time could not be subdued forever, yes the power pools of entities were not the same, hence an entity may be able to subdue 'time' longer than others, but yet 'time' would eventually break free of its control. So his attempt to time travel without subduing 'time' first was what led to his discomfort (a testament to hw powerful he truly is, most would have disintegrated). Most would say that the reason why 'time' could be subdued is because Chronos the primordial god of time was a being, hence subduing him meant subduing time….that was a bunch of horse crap, contrary to popular belief primordial gods _weren't_ their domains but rather guardians of their domains, it was similar to the relationship between a father and his daughter, the father is his daughters guardian and is always keeping an eye on her, but he can't always be watching her one of such instances being when she had to use the loo.

Percy blinked as his eyes got used to the surrounding darkness, apparently it was night time and he knew exactly where he was. He was in ancient Greece, a forest in what he Delos to be precise, his eyes suddenly narrowed, it was night time that was for sure, but this part of the forest was darker than the other parts, it was as if he could _feel_ the night in this part of the forest, a woman suddenly emerged from the bushes causing him to tense, that is until he saw her swollen stomach. The woman was pale skinned with glossy black hair and pink lips, she stood at seven feet tall which made Percy instantly know that she was an immortal of sorts, the woman seemed to be panicking which made him guess that she was running from something, her eyes snapped to him and she instantly took a defensive stance, "Who are you?!" she demanded in a voice that would have been intimidating to normal people, but our hero here was no normal person.

"Me? I should be asking you that question lady, can't a guy just have a stroll in the forest without being interrogated like a thief?" he asked in mock exasperation, the lady picking up on his obvious sarcasm narrowed her eyes at him, "I am Nyx, primordial goddess of the night and daughter of Chaos, who are you?, a mere mortal to show me such disrespect" she spoke in a regal tone of voice. "Nyx eh, well that explains the pretty face, as for my name, well my friends and acquaintances call me Percy but I doubt such a name exists now, you know this being ancient Greece and all, so you can call me by my full name 'Perseus'" he said in a tone one would use when talking about the weather. Nyx blinked owlishly at him, she couldn't understand Jack about what he was saying, suddenly she clutched he swollen stomach and moaned in pain, her water had burst, Percy seeing that the woman was going into labour immediately went to her side and scooped her into his arms before speeding off in search for a suitable location for child bearing. Within a few minutes he found what he was looking for, a plain field, that would do, he laid her down on the field before scratching his head, how exactly did you help a woman give birth?. Nyx suddenly gripped his arm, "Don't worry I can have the child on my own, all I ask of you is that you delay my husband Erebus for as long as you can so I can have this baby and escape back to my mansion" she said causing Percy to raise a questioning eyebrow, "You want me to beat your husband into the ground?" he asked, Nyx scoffed, "Don't be stupid, despite the fact that you are fast, you are still mortal I can sense it, he is a primordial god you are no match for him" she said, Percy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever, regardless, say I beat your husband you won't be mad at me right?" he asked, Nyx rolled her eyes, "You know what I don't care, just do what you can to keep him away until I am done with birthing the child" she said, Percy hid a smirk and shrugged before he walked off into the forest. As he walked a thought came to his mind, they had been speaking in Ancient Greek, he shrugged _'guess i speak whatever language that is spoken in the region, nifty'._ He walked for a few minutes before he picked up an energy signature, a shark like grin appeared on his face (which is very befitting because his father is the god of the seas) before he zoomed off to locate the origin of the signature, ' _he could finally let off some steam'._

 **LINEBREAK**

Erebus was furious, and even that was an understatement to the monumental anger he was feeling, ' _how dare she, despite my warnings she still decided to go ahead and have that child, a child without me! SHE WILL PAY!'_ that was just a brief summary of what was going through his head. Suddenly a child blurred into existence twenty feet in front of him, _'probably a child of Hermes'_ he thought dryly, he continued his movement forward, but the child did not move out of his way, until he was face to face with the boy, Erebus narrowed his eyes, "move" he growled out to the child whom he now identified was a boy through gritting teeth, the boy rolled his eyes before speaking "How about no, see a friend of mine said that I was to keep you here until she was done with her business" he said, Erebus looked at the boy incredulously before he threw his head back and howled with rambunctious laughter, ' _this is Nyx's protection against me, pathetic'_ he thought as he laughed, Erebus opened his mouth to speak, before a fifteen year old fist was cocked back and rammed straight into his face, sending the Primordial god of Darkness flying back a good fifty feet, now it was Percy's turn to howl with laughter, Erebus spat the silver ichor out of his mouth, he blinked rapidly to clear the stars out of his vision and once he was done he narrowed his eyes at the boy, he was going to pay for that.

Percy finally stopped laughing as Erebus stood up from the trench his body had dug on impact with the forest floor, ' _It's time to cut loose'_

 **PERCY VS EREBUS**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **FIGHT!**

Erebus zoomed forward in a burst of speed and delivered a vicious haymaker sending Percy flying into the trees which broke as he made impact on each one, he quickly dug his arms into the earth to stop himself from going any farther before he looked up and saw Erebus bounding towards him in long strides, Percy met the charge with his own and once in range delivered a super kick to the primordial's face sending him to his knees, without missing a beat, Percy gave him an uppercut sending Erebus upwards before jumping up ahead of Erebus and giving him a downward kick which sent him back down to earth, forming a crater on impact. Once Percy landed, he moved to the crater Erebus had formed to deliver more punishment, only to have the air knocked out of him as Erebus who had recovered gave him a punch to the gut, but it was only brief, before Erebus could anything else, Percy jumped up and drove a knee to his face, breaking his nose and making him fall on his ass, again Percy sent a kick to his face making him dig yet another trench in the forest floor. Erebus growled, he admitted it, in the aspect of physical strength the boy was stronger than him, but at least he had his powers, he summoned some black fire in his palms to destroy the menace, but before he could use it a blast of plasma hit him square in the chest sending him flying into the forest, breaking some trees of his own, he dug his third trench in the forest floor and coughed up ichor, he made to get up but he couldn't, his ribs were broken, Percy landed on top of Erebus sending pieces of bone into his organs making him cough up more ichor, Percy began to land heavy blows on his face, each one hitting their mark causing his face to become a bloody (er, ichory?) mess. After a good fifteen minutes of 'fist on face' Percy stood up from Erebus' chest and stomped on his right leg, snapping the bone in the process, Erebus screamed, a blood curdling scream that rang through out the forest, Percy smiled to himself before punching his left leg shattering the bone there as well, before he could scream Percy punched his throat crushing it making Erebus choke on his own ichor, Percy let out a snort before he grabbed him by the legs and began to spin causing ichor to flow into Erebus' head, at the one hundred and fifty ninth rotation Percy let go causing Erebus to crash into a boulder. Percy walked up to Erebus and gave him a kick to his already injured ribs making him whimper, as Percy made to give the knockout blow Erebus managed to ask a question, "Who are you?" he asked with difficulty due to his damaged throat, Percy grinned, "Percy fucking Jackson, and don't you forget it" and without warning he gave him a foot stomp to the head, face planting him and sending him into unconsciousness.

 **K.O.** **(LOL couldn't help myself)**

Percy cracked his neck and winced, "Note to self, never take a direct hit from a primordial EVER again" he muttered to himself, "Now what was I supposed to do again?

"er, humiliate a goddess? Nope done that already,"

"meet a guy? Done that too,"

"be….ooh a Butterfly! Focus Percy, oh yeah I was supposed to oversee a child birth, well better get to it."

Percy ran back to the meadow just in time to see Nyx give the final push, ' _it's a girl'_ he thought, Nyx lay back down and began to take in gulps of air, the task of child bearing obviously wasn't easy, Percy didn't know but he walked over to the mother and daughter and picked the baby girl up and cradled her, suddenly the baby's eyes snapped to reveal a pair of onyx black eyes, something about her eyes were sinister bur frankly he didn't care, she was cute, the baby looked at him for a while as if judging him before her face split in a toothless grin causing him to smile back. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Nyx murmured quietly, "She is,….what will you call her" he asked softly, Nyx hummed for a while before answering, "I'll call her Nemesis" she answered, Percy simply nodded absent mindedly as he stroked Nemesis's face causing the little girl to coo and giggle at him. Nyx looked at him for a while before sighing, "You obviously aren't from these parts or from any known part on Gaia I know of considering the fact that you defeated my husband…" she started before she was cut off, "Point of correction, I didn't defeat your husband, I destroyed him" Percy said causing Nyx to stare at him in horror, "…mildly at least" he added seeing her expression, Nyx sighed in relief her husband might be harsh, but she still loved him. "Well that aside, I have a lot of questions for you and you need a place to sleep, we both have what the other needs so how about we barter, I let you sleep in my mansion?" she asked, Percy shrugged he didn't need to sleep, but he was still one quarter human, so sleep sounded nice, "Deal" he answered simply, still not taking his eyes off Nemesis, Nyx's eyebrows shot up, she honestly didn't expect him to agree so easily but she wasn't one t look the gift horse in the mouth, she stood up shakily and grabbed him by the bicep making her self blush _'they were so bloody firm'_ and with that flashed herself and him with her daughter to the Mansion Of Night, Percy handed Nemesis over to her mother and was shown a room, simply put the room was fancy and lavishly decorated **(the author doesn't have the bloody time to describe it)** , he took of his shirt and trousers (they were beginning to stink) remaining in skin tight boxers and made a beeline for the bed, he was out like a light once his head hit the pillow.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **Present Day:**

General Dickson was not happy, a 50 billion dollar weapon was on the loose, they had placed limiters in Subject X's brain, vertebral column and heart, the million dollar question was 'why didn't the limiters terminate him when he went above his designated power usage, he sighed he should have known that the subject wouldn't reveal all his cards to them, the mutagen did give him higher intelligence, he looked at the telephone and sighed one more time before dialling a number which he never thought he woul have to dial, ' _'subject X had to be put down'._

 **AN: This took longer than I anticipated to get done, but its here, we have finally seen the gentle side of Percy, but this is a side of him that only Nemesis will see, now I have been thinking a lot about this but couldn't make up my mind, should I have Percy got to an anime universe? If your answer is yer, PM me about which anime you and then explain to me the story line of the anime's canon, as I said before I don't know Jack about any anime series out there, if I don't get any answer I'll just assume that you guys don't want it, and in case you don't want to PM then you can send the anime and is story line to my Gmail Rexaquillaezeugo6**

 **Altair25 OUT**

 **LONG LIVE THE CREED (its back baby)**


	15. Chapter 12: What is she doing to me?

**CHAPTER 12: WHAT IS SHE DOING TO ME WITH ME?**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _General Dickson was not happy, a 50 billion dollar weapon was on the loose, they had placed limiters in Subject X's brain, vertebral column and heart, the million dollar question was 'why didn't the limiters terminate him when he went above his designated power usage, he sighed he should have known that the subject wouldn't reveal all his cards to them, the mutagen did give him higher intelligence, he looked at the telephone and sighed one more time before dialing a number which he never thought he would have to dial, ''subject X had to be put down'._

 **NOW:**

Percy felt something poke his nose and turned to the other side of the bed, but the poking continued, apparently whoever or whatever that was poking his nose wanted to deprive him of his sleep, he opened his eyes to see what was poking him and was met with a pair of curious big onyx black eyes. He sat up from the bed and looked properly, it was a four year old girl wearing a knee length black dress, with a headless doll clutched in her tiny hands, "Who are you?" he asked, the girl gained a look of concentration on her face, "My name is Nim..Nemi..Nemu…" she struggled to pronounce her name, and he personally thought that she looked cute doing so, "Nemesis?" he asked, "Yes! My name is Nemesis" she exclaimed, Percy chuckled a little, "So why are you here?" he asked, a look of realization came on the little girls face "Mommy told me to tell you that bweakfast has been serwved" she said. Percy gave her a small smile and stood up from the bed and immediately her face turned golden, he noticed this "Why are you blushing?" he asked curiously, "you're not wearing a shirt" she said quietly, a look of embarrassment appeared on his face **'** _the hell! Please don't tell me immortals start having hormones at this age!"_ he thought, Nemesis looked at his bare chest one more time before running out of the room as fast as he4r little legs could take her.

Percy finally put on a shirt and using his sensory powers located the dining room, he walked in to see Nyx seated at the head of the table looking in much better condition than last night, a strange woman with inky black hair and violet eyes which had a mischievous twinkle was seated on Nyx's left, probably a goddess, on her right sat a tall man with snow white eyes and eerily blue eyes which seemed to have a similar glint that he had seen in the eyes of the sisters of fate but in a lesser amount than the Moirai. Nemesis was seated at the side of the mischievous looking lady and was stabbing her doll with her fork….that was a ted bit creepy to Percy. He took a seat at the far end of the table before giving Nyx a small nod in acknowledgement which he received one in return, "Most beings would bow or at least cower in the presence of a primordial god" the white haired man said, Percy look at the man with an unimpressed expression on his face, "Don't you anything better to do than to piss me off today Moros?" he asked in an irritated tone, Moros and the other female tensed while Nyx's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh don't be surprised that I know your name, heck I even know that Miss trouble over there is Eris and it don't mean Jack to me, besides it would be an insult to my rep if I didn't know who you guys were" he said nonchalantly before tearing of a piece of ham with his bare hands and began to eat _'damn, haven't eaten in years, who knew that food was actually this good'_ he thought to himself, "Ho...How did you know my name?" Eris asked in shock, Percy shrugged, "It wasn't that hard really, all I had to do was ask my self 'who would Nyx allow to eat with her at her table' simple, her children, that and the aura was quite self explanatory, Nyx cleared her throat to garner everyone's attention, "You have had your rest Perseus, now you have to answer my questions, who are you?" she asked, Percy fixed her with a wolf stare which made her fidget a bit, "You are not entitled to know anything about me because it's none of your business, but I will be a gentleman and tell you any way" he said reverting back to his nonchalant behaviour making the immortals in the room bar Nemesis (who was to engrossed with torturing her poor doll to care) to release a breath that they didn't realize that they had been holding, "Well, it all started in a hospital in a city in the future…"

 **LINEBREAK**

At the end of his 'Origin' story all the deities in the room including Nemesis (who had finally decide that the doll had suffered enough) looked at him with equal amounts of awe and fear, they were also a bit frightened of mortals now, 'if mortals could give him some of his abilities, what more can they do' that was the thought that was going through their minds. Of course he made sure to leave the part about the fates infusing his essence with that of a Helixean being out of the story, rather he told them that he found a weird stone which he absorbed with his Esper powers, Nyx was the first person to break out of her stupor, "That was…" she began before she was cut off, "AWESOME!" Nemesis squealed before she began bombarding him with a barrage of questions and praise, apparently her best part was when he embarrassed Artemis and her girl scouts.

Nyx finally managed to hush the hyper active four year old goddess so that she could ask Percy a question, "So now that you have all this power, what next? You realize that you are currently the most powerful entity on Gaia, and with all the power you have there is no challenge for you, won't it get boring?" she asked, Percy rolled his eyes, "You primordial deities are too arrogant for your own good, what makes you think that the primordial gods are the most powerful beings in existence?" he asked sardonically, Nyx frowned and opened her mouth to protest but was cut off, "No you are not the most powerful beings out there, sure you guys are powerful as descendants of Chaos, but have you ever considered the multiverse as a whole?" Percy asked, all at the table were quiet including Nemesis (she was only quiet because she couldn't understand a word of what she was saying), seeing their silence he continued, "The multiverse consists of individual universes, each universe is divided into multiple galaxies, which in turn are made up of even more solar systems, and you primordial gods are just the most powerful beings in our solar system" Percy finished. "So that means that Chaos is the most powerful being in the multiverse?" Moros asked curiously, "No it is not, in fact every universe has its own Chaos" Percy answered simply. "The amount of knowledge you have at your age is incredible" Nyx said impressed, Percy shrugged "I'm awesome that way" he replied, "Well Moros and I are going for a council meeting in the void, Eris has duties to attend to, can you watch over little Nemesis for me?" Nyx asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes, Percy rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever" he said, waving his hand dismissively, "Excellent!" and with that they vanished from 6the mansion of night leaving Percy alone with Nemesis, he turned to her and smiled "So what do you want to do kid?" he asked causing Nemesis to grin devilishly and a bead of cold sweat to trickle down his neck, ' _I shouldn't have asked'_ he thought.

 **LINEBREAK: 2 DAYS LATER**

Percy had spent the past two days in the mansion of night hanging out with Nemesis, who had grown to a thirteen year old on the second day, personally he thought that the girl was crazy, she had all sorts of crazy ideas of the word 'fun', and Percy loathed to say it but he was starting to feel an attraction for her, no not the attraction of 'hey, let's be friends' it was the kind of attraction that says 'let us grow old together' and he loathed the feeling because it made him feel like a pedophile, despite the physically apparent two year difference in their ages he still felt uncomfortable because she born just three days ago. He had finally gathered enough energy to time travel back to his time period but he still felt sad about leaving Nemesis behind, well he wasn't really leaving her behind, besides she would still pop up in the future but he didn't know when next he would see her and the uncertainty was killing him.

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he saw Nemesis skipping towards him in a cheery mood, too bad he was about to ruin it with his own words. "Hey Percy" she chirped happily, "Hey N" he replied back with a forced smile, Nemesis notices this and frowned "Why so glum?" she asked, he sighed again "Look Nemesis about that thing I told you, you know the one about me not being from this time?" he asked, she nodded before gesturing for him to go on, "Well the thing is, it's time for me to go back to my time" he finished, Nemesis' face fell, "Oh" she said, Percy nodded dumbly he seriously felt like a dick for doing this. Nemesis swallowed hard before blinking furiously to stop tears from spilling out, "O…Okay" she croaked, Percy really wanted to say something to make her feel better but he came up blank, before he could say anything else she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes, "Before you go I want you to do something for" she said, "Uh…Okay" he answered uncertainly, she quickly dragged him to her room and pushed him to the bed causing him to gulp.

She locked the door and stripped before him with a blush on her face face, "I want you to sleep with me" she said quietly

His jaw dropped, he was in a real dilemma now.

 **AN: Its been a while since I've left a cliffhanger, I don't have much to say but I'm wondering 'should write lemons on this story' YES OR NO tell me what you think**

 **Altair25 OUT**


	16. TEASER

**TEASER CHAPTER:**

Percy's jaw dropped to the floor as he looked at Nemesis' nude figure, only one word could describe her figure, 'perfect' despite her age she was curved in all the right places, not that his eyes were looking, …no he wasn't looking at her well shaped body, no he definitely wasn't…who was he kidding, he was looking at everything, he couldn't help himself (damn you puberty). He was tempted to do as she asked of him, but he managed to summon every single ounce of self control he had and ripped his gaze away from her nude body. He stood up from the bed and picked up her robes before wrapping them around her, "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, Percy sighed before running a hand through his jet black hair, "We shouldn't be doing this" he mumbled to her, her bottom lip quivered, "Because you don't want me' she asked on the verge of tears, "What?! No it's not that, it's just that your too young…" he started, "I'm a goddess, I can look any age I want" she snapped at him, "I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better, if anything it just makes it sound weird to me" he replied back exasperatedly, Nemesis sighed "I might never see you again, why won't you just do it?" she asked sadly, Percy ran his hand through his hair again before grabbing her smaller hands in his, "Look sex is for the enjoyment of both participant, if we do have sex and I am the uncomfortable one, well you get the point" he said while looking into her eyes, after this his voice took up a flirting tone, "Besides I have no intention of leaving your pretty face anywhere, I'll still see you in the future" he said confidently, she blushed at him calling her pretty. "Though there is something we can do" he said suggestively, "Wha…" she tried to ask but was silenced by his soft lips on hers, a jolt of electricity went up both their spines and Nemesis out of instinct threw her arms around his neck to bring him closer (she had no idea how she knew that) while Percy wrapped his arms around her waist.

The kiss began to get heated as Nemesis slipped her tongue into his mouth, causing both of them to moan in pleasure, sure, their kiss was sloppy but they didn't seem to mind, then again it was expected considering the fact that they were new at this, Nemesis hefted herself up and hooked her legs around his waist while his hands remained on her waist to support her, Percy feeling the need to impress her removed his mouth from hers causing her to whine about the loss of contact only to be silenced by a long throaty moan escaped her lips as Percy sucked on her neck, he continued this for some time before going back to her lips and sucking on them as well. Percy stopped kissing her after a while and looked her in the eyes with wine red eyes that had slits for pupils causing her to shiver in pleasure, "We should stop before I can't control myself any more" he growled, Nemesis panted "Su… Sure" she agreed.

Five minutes later, the two teens had put their clothes back on which had somehow managed to be pulled off during their make out session, Percy gave Nemesis one more kiss as well as promising to find her in the future before zooming out of the mansion into Tartarus to gather energy through speed for his time leap. ' _This is going to suck'_ he thought to himself as he vanished in a flash of sea green light.

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy fizzled into solid form which was accompanied with a harsh 'pop', he took blinked several time for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of his surroundings, his internal warning sensors picked up danger and he quickly dived to the side to avoid what appeared to be a demonic looking wolf, he sent a quick blast of energy which caused the creature to explode into bits and pieces of gore.

He looked around him and his eyes widened in shock at the carnage around him.

 **AN: Sorry guys but this is just a teaser, I posted this cuz I might be absent for a while and I would feel guilty if I didn't give you guys a little something before my absence.**

 **As for the reason of my absence, well my temper got the best of me again and I put a guy in the hospital so as punishment I am grounded, but then again I digress. In regards to lemons for this story, I wont be writing any, you won't believe the amount of PM's in got which said I shouldn't write lemons, and as I say 'majority carries the vote'.**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	17. Chapter 13: Getting My Blood Pumping 1

**CHAPTER 13: GETTING MY BLOOD PUMPING part 1**

 **PREVIOIUSLY:**

 _Percy fizzled into solid form which was accompanied with a harsh 'pop', he took blinked several time for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of his surroundings, his internal warning sensors picked up danger and he quickly dived to the side to avoid what appeared to be a demonic looking wolf, he sent a quick blast of energy which caused the creature to explode into bits and pieces of gore._

 _He looked around him and his eyes widened in shock at the carnage around him._

 **NOW:**

Percy took a look at the burning buildings and whistled in amazement at the amount of destruction around him, after a few minutes of outright gawking at the burning environment he snapped back to attention. He saw a dead body and narrowed his eyes at it, it didn't look human at all, it looked more like a snake like humanoid. He looked upwards and gave off a frustrated groan as he saw three moons in the sky, well they weren't moons considering their orange colour but he figured that they were the natural satellites for this planet, he sighed, no wonder he wasn't tired after the travel, he hadn't time travelled, he had travelled to a different planet all together.

He wrinkled his nose as he noticed that he hadn't been breathing in oxygen, yep he wasn't on Earth any more. Judging by the abundance of these dead 'snake men' he assumed that they were the natural inhabitants of the planet, which brought up the question 'why were there being slaughtered like chickens?' He observed the flying wolf like creatures which were clothed in golden armour and frowned, apparently they were the ones responsible for the ongoing mass murder but that wasn't the reason for his frown, they were strong and fast, more so than Artemis' girl scouts and were extremely resilient (to lesser beings at least) but they were not doing this on their own accord, they were following orders and not in the way a soldier would obey a commanding officer it was as if they had no mind of their own, they were like zombies….powerful zombies. They were coming out of white portals which were popping out at random, Percy sighed, frankly he couldn't care less if the 'snake men' survived their ongoing genocide but he couldn't deny the fact that he was itching for a fight. He cracked his knuckles and his neck before dashing forward to intercept a swarm of the golden clad creatures that were about to kill a family of snake people, to their credit the creatures sensed him coming even though he wasn't running at full speed and charged him with a war cry, _"FOR DARKSEID"_ they shrieked in a strangely high pitched voice as opposed to their muscular bodies, Percy threw a punch at the nearest one and it and a few others behind it exploded into showers of gore while the others were scattered by the shock wave of the punch before landing in various spots dead due to internal hemorrhage. Percy punched the ground causing a large tremor to shake the Earth causing buildings to collapse on some of them which were flying at ground level.

Percy sent a blast of energy at a group of them incinerating them in the process, his eyes changed to a blood red color and pitch black wings erupted from his back, the wings had a wing span of 20 feet and glinted like metal, he quickly shot up into the air creating a sonic boom that creamed the creatures that were approaching him, in the air he began to release blasts of lightning at them at furious speeds, fifteen minutes into his electric onslaught he grabbed one of them by the throat and stared into its eyes trying to glean whatever information he could from it, he was certain that even though they were mindless creatures there was some valuable information in there he could get from it. Within a few seconds he had gotten every bit of info he could from the creature after which he crushed it skull, turns out that these creatures were called parademons and they were mutated living organisms from different life forms from different planets and dimensions. Another piece of information he had gotten was the fact that these parademons were mino0ins of Darkseid, from what little he could glean from the now dead parademon this 'Darkseid' guy was in all aspects 'the true definition of a god' needless to say Percy was eager to fight this guy, did he forget to mention that Darkseid was also a dimension traveler.

 _ **BOOM**_

 _ **BOOM**_

 _ **BOOM**_

Percy knew that those were approaching footsteps (despite the ridiculous amount of noise it gave off) and slowly descended to the ground as he awaited the arrival of the approaching behemoth

…

…

…

'Fuck this I'm not waiting for this guy to get his fat ass over here' and with that thought he flapped his wings forward to meet whoever or whatever that was approaching. He covered the distance between him and 'it' and delivered a thunderous upper cut sending the figure fly back a good 200 feet.

Percy clapped his hands together and a gust of wind cleared all the surrounding dust and flames, with the now better visibility he got a proper look at what he had hit, the figure was easily 50 feet tall with red eyes, his skin was a dull gray that appeared to be made of weathering rocks, he was wearing a purple armour that had an omega symbol emblazoned on his left breast. His eyes (don't ask how I know) looked like they had just healed from some type of injury and the twin scars on both of his eyes seemed to further prove that point, the giant's eyes widened before narrowing, "YOU!" he roared in outrage on seeing Percy causing the fifteen year old to raise an eyebrow ' _I'm pretty damn sure I don't know this hobo'_ he thought dryly, "Do I know you ass wipe?" Percy shot back, "You are the one who humiliated me and removed my eye" he growled, Percy removed some nonexistent dirt from his finger nails, "I humiliate a lot of people and you don't exactly stand out" he said. "Even now you jest!" he snarled as he rose up from the rubble he was buried under, " You can show as much arrogance you want child!" he spat, "But I will show you why I am called Darkseid" he finished as he rose to his full height. Percy blew out some of his hair out of his eyes, "So you're Darkseid huh?" he asked causing Darkseid's face to adopt a confused expression, "Oh well I'm gonna have fun breaking you" and with that he charged the king of Apokolips.

Percy closed the gap between himself and Darkseid in a split second before throwing a devastating haymaker at the ruler of Apokolips which hit him square in the jaw. But Darkseid was no push over as hr had recovered in an instant and Sparta kicked Percy who slammed into a couple of cars before coming to a stop. Darkseid in a burst of speed that seemed impossible for a person of that size to accomplish, materialized in front of Percy's downed form with his foot raised to stomp down on him.

 **AN: Yay cliffhanger, please don't kill me.**

 **PS: I was surprised that someone actually thought that it was Erebus, sorry but if it makes you feel better Erebus will make a re appearance.**


	18. Chapter 14: Getting My Blood Pumping 2

**CHAPTER 14: GETTING MY BLOOD PUMPING part 2**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Do I know you ass wipe?" Percy shot back, "You are the one who humiliated me and removed my eye" he growled, Percy removed some nonexistent dirt from his finger nails, "I humiliate a lot of people and you don't exactly stand out" he said. "Even now you jest!" he snarled as he rose up from the rubble he was buried under, " You can show as much arrogance you want child!" he spat, "But I will show you why I am called Darkseid" he finished as he rose to his full height. Percy blew out some of his hair out of his eyes, "So you're Darkseid huh?" he asked causing Darkseid's face to adopt a confused expression, "Oh well I'm gonna have fun breaking you" and with that he charged the king of Apokolips._

 _Percy closed the gap between himself and Darkseid in a split second before throwing a devastating haymaker at the ruler of Apokolips which hit him square in the jaw. But Darkseid was no push over as hr had recovered in an instant and Sparta kicked Percy who slammed into a couple of cars before coming to a stop. Darkseid in a burst of speed that seemed impossible for a person of that size to accomplish, materialized in front of Percy's downed form with his foot raised to stomp down on him._

 **NOW:**

Percy's eyes snapped open and he quickly rolled out of the way to avoid being turned into a red smudge in the pavement, he quickly stood up and jumped upwards to deliver an uppercut which connected to Darkseid's jaw sending the larger man stumbling. Percy's wing snapped open once again and he charged Darkseid (well, flew towards him) but to his frustration, Darkseid recovered from the hit as well and sent him crashing into a nearby supermarket with a powerful back hand, Percy attempted to get up but was sent flying again with a kick to the ribs. The impact of his landing dug a trench in the asphalt that extended a good forty five feet, before Darkseid could do any thing else, Percy shot up hundreds of feet into the air to get a breather causing the ruler of Apokolips to begin his own ascent.

Percy narrowed his eyes at Darkseids approaching figure, he agreed that this guy was a lot stronger AND faster than he gave him credit for and so he got cocky, but he wouldn't let that happen again, he might not have been as strong as him, but it takes more than just strength to win a battle. Darkseid looked like an intelligent individual, but he didn't look witty, Percy scanned all over Darkseid's fast approaching body for an opening, he implied that he had been defeated in a fight recently so that meant that he had some injuries which he hoped would serve as his 'Achilles heel', Percy noticed that some parts of his skin looked…..odd, like they had been burned….' _that could work'_ he thought to himself with a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

With a sonic boom generated from his wings being flapped he soared down wards to intercept Darkseid, the king of Apokolips saw the approaching form of the 'insect' and quickly fired off some omega beams from his eyes, Percy ducked to the side to avoid the incoming beams but it seemed that they were homed on him as they still followed him, he flew upwards and as expected the beams followed him upwards, he grinned as an idea formed in his head that would give him the upper hand in this fight, as he kept flying upwards, he made a sharp U turn and began to descend with the omega beams still hot on his tail, his eyes his eyes darted to where Darkseid was and as expected he was still focused on releasing more beams from his eyes to feed to the already powerful beams, Percy made another sharp turn but this time towards Darkseid, the giant tried to swat him away but he ducked before turning intangible and passing through Darkseid's rib area unharmed, but the same could not be said for the omega beams that tore into his side causing the apocalypse king to roar in agony as his ribs were crushed and the skin of his torso was burnt off causing the smell of burnt flesh to permeate the air. Seeing his opening, Percy immediately unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks to Darkseid's head, chest and stomach area opening up old wounds in the process, blood began to gush out in large quantities all over Darkseid's body making his eyes droop because of the blood loss, the king of Apokolips swatted Percy away like a bug but to his dismay the boy shrugged off the hit and Sparta kicked his square in the chest sending him careening to the ground where the impact of his 'crash landing' caused a deep crater in the ground.

He coughed up blood as Percy landed on his chest causing the broken pieces of his ribs to puncture his lungs, without missing a beat Percy jumped to his face and began wailing on it with his tiny (in comparison) fist, Darkseid didn't expect those small fists to hurt him, but it did so as a last resort he tried to release another blast of omega beams to blast the child off his person and escape back to his kingdom using a boom tube, Percy quickly caught on to what Darkseid was trying to do and at the right second pierced his eyes, bursting them open and the already primed omega beams burning the exposed eye socket.

"NOT AGAIN!" he bellowed in agony as he lost his eyes one more time. Percy hissed at the volume of Darkseid's voice and punched him further into the ground with an energy enhanced fist which did the job of knocking him out. Percy sighed before getting off the giant and noticing that his left arm was at a wrong angle, he raised an eyebrow _'huh, must have gotten broken as we were fighting'_ he thought to himself before shrugging and popping the arm back in place, he flexed his muscles to get back the feeling in them as he took a look at the environment and frowned at what he saw, very few parademons were left and he was ticked off by the fact that he couldn't get to kill any more of them, sure they might have been weak but they gave a better challenge when in numbers. He sighed in resignation before turning back to the unconscious form of Darkseid, ' _well at least I get to send this guys ugly mug back to his dimension'_ he thought grudgingly.

With a quick look through Darkseid's memory Percy had located his home planet and sent the hulk of a man back to his home planet, He took another look at the miniscule amount of parademons left before shrugging in indifference _'not my problem'_ he thought before blurring through the landscape in a sea green flash to gather energy for dimension travel.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **PERCY'S DIMENSION (FEW DAYS BEFORE PRESENT DAY):**

Eleven Olympians with the addition of Hades and Hestia were seated awaiting the arrival of Hermes and the immortal heroes of Olympus, the air was thick with apprehension but was quickly squashed (because the author does not do very well in describing anxious moments) as Hermes arrived with the heroes in a bright flash, the messenger god huffed in a mixture of irritation and frustration at having to teleport nine immortals at the same time, he quickly grew to his godly height and sat on his throne as he awaited the council meeting to begin.

The immortal heroes consisted of Eric Summers the son of Poseidon, he was the defeater of Kronos, Hyperion and Iapetus as well as one of the prophesied seven in the second great prophecy and without a doubt the most powerful demigod of his time, sad to say that he was an even worse version of Heracles, at least Heracles actually fell in love and settled down but Eric on the other hand was in simple word a 'user' and it didn't help that he was a cocky little piece of shit, but not to be fooled he was a powerful cocky piece of shit which he had proved over and over again, one of such moments was when he spat in Triton's face and when challenged to a duel by said god, defeated him with moderate ease.

Next was Jason Grace son of Jupiter, defeater of Krios and former praetor of camp Jupiter, he was also one of the seven in the second great prophecy, he wasn't necessarily a pompous person but he did hav his moments were he got ahead of himself, one of which was when he challenged Eric Summers to a duel aboard the Argo II only to have his ass handed to him as he was beaten to the brink of death by the son of the sea god.

Then there was Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus and girlfriend of Eric Summers, she was a veteran from the second Titan War and one of the seven as well the retriever of the Athena Parthenos.

Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite and girlfriend of Jason Grace, she was the most unique daughter of Aphrodite to ever step into camp one of which reasons was the fact that she broke the norm of children of Aphrodite being ditzy individuals, she was a fighter and an expert with her dagger _katoptris_.

Next was Frank Zhang son of Mars and Legacy of Poseidon, he was one of the seven as well and immortality had finally rid Frank of his baby face / macho body combo, he was still an awkward person to be around but he had a good heart, it was a common occurrence for him to break up fights between Jason and Eric.

Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and one of the prophesied seven, everyone's favourite pyromaniac and mechanic, there wasn't really much to say about him except for the fact that he was best friends with Jason Grace and Piper Mclean and that had been presumed dead only to come back with Calypso, the daughter of Atlas as his bride.

Then we have Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto and one of the seven as well, she was Frank Zhang's girlfriend and the half sister to Nico Di' Angelo.

The last two were not a part of the seven but played a significant role to the success of the second Gigantomachy, hence the reason they were granted immortality, Nico Di' Angelo son of Hades and the ghost king and Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano daughter of Bellona and former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata.

Zeus cleared his throat and began…

 **AN: I don't know about you guys but I feel like I updated late so I apologize for that. I was supposed to update this story on the 27** **th** **but I was busy and finished at around bed time (by bed time I mean 11PM) and just as I was about to sleep I remembered that it was my birthday -_-**

 **But feel free to give me a post birthday present by reviewing :) I'll really appreciate it.**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT**


	19. Chapter 15: Antagonists Assemble

**CHAPTER 15: ANTAGONISTS ASSEMBLE**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Next was Frank Zhang son of Mars and Legacy of Poseidon, he was one of the seven as well and immortality had finally rid Frank of his baby face / macho body combo, he was still an awkward person to be around but he had a good heart, it was a common occurrence for him to break up fights between Jason and Eric._

 _Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and one of the prophesied seven, everyone's favourite pyromaniac and mechanic, there wasn't really much to say about him except for the fact that he was best friends with Jason Grace and Piper Mclean and that had been presumed dead only to come back with Calypso, the daughter of Atlas as his bride._

 _Then we have Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto and one of the seven as well, she was Frank Zhang's girlfriend and the half sister to Nico Di' Angelo._

 _The last two were not a part of the seven but played a significant role to the success of the second Gigantomachy, hence the reason they were granted immortality, Nico Di' Angelo son of Hades and the ghost king and Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano daughter of Bellona and former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata._

 _Zeus cleared his throat and began…_

 **NOW:**

"Heroes of Olympus, you have been summoned by the council in regards to a disturbing piece of information that has been brought to our attention by Artemis" Zeus paused for effect causing the other gods in the room to roll their eyes at the sky god, "Due to the ancient laws restricting us, we can not take revenge on the insolent brat that insulted one of our own, but through you justice can be served" he continued, "But aren't we ourselves as immortals restricted by ancient laws as well" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow. Zeus grit his teeth at the disrespectful son of Poseidon but answered nonetheless, "Yes you all are restricted by ancient laws as well, but anything that can take down an Olympian goddess with a simple flare of his aura should not be taken lightly" said the god of the sky, Jason furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the contradictory statement, "But wouldn't it be the same thing if you guys went after him yourselves? I mean he has the capability of being a threat to Olympus on his own" he asked, "We are gods Jason, Olympian gods whilst you all are simple immortals, powerful immortals yes, but simple immortals nonetheless" Zeus said haughtily.

Hades rolled his eyes at his brothers statement, "What my brother means…" the god of the underworld drawled causing Zeus' eyes to flash dangerously but he was ultimately ignored by the god 0f the underworld, "…Is that he is lazy" Hades finished causing the other children of Kronos and Rhea to snicker, Zeus clenched the armrest of his throne so hard that if it weren't made from divine silk and Imperial gold it would have certainly cracked. Zeus took a few calming breaths before continuing "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…" at this he glared at his older brother Hades who to the shock of the immortal heroes and amusement of the other Olympians (bar Artemis who was planning on hoe to neuter the 'insolent male') flipped him the bird, Zeus took in another breath to restrain himself from shoving his master bolt up his brother's ass "…your mission is to capture him and bring him to Olympus where his fate will be decided" he finished.

"Whatever" Eric said with a dismissive wave causing Poseidon to shake his head at his son's arrogance, the other heroes shrugged as well ' _not like we can do anything about it Reyna thought dryly'._ At their signs of approval the Olympians AND Hades and Hestia began to flash out one after the other leaving the immortal heroes alone in the throne room, "Looks like we've got ourselves a quest" Leo said dryly, "No one asked you 'salsa lover'" Eric said sharply causing the others to scowl except Annabeth whom sighed in resignation, Nico simply spun on his heel and began to walk out of the throne room causing Eric to smirk at a chance to taunt the son of Hades, "What's wrong death boy? Off to find your dead sister?" he asked tauntingly.

The ghost king stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists so tightly that his pale knuckles began to turn even whiter, the other heroes stiffened as they sensed an incoming confrontation, it was a well known fact that the son of Hades and the son of Poseidon hated each other with a burning passion. Their hate was so intense that it was often said that it out classed the dislike between Hades and his brothers combined, the son of the underworld turned around and the others bar Eric and Reyna paled as his eyes turned into a milky white colour, Nico rubbed his skull ring causing it to elongate into his Stygian iron sword while Eric uncapped his pen causing it to elongate into his three and a half feet long celestial bronze leaf shaped blade _Anaklusmos_ or Riptide, before a battle (no doubt a heavily catastrophic one) could ensue a loud 'smack' echoed throughout the Olympian throne room as Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano former praetor of camp Jupiter slapped Eric Summers, 'greatest' hero of Olympus.

…

…

…

The throne room was silent for a few seconds before it exploded into chaos as Frank and Annabeth struggled to hold Eric back from doing something rash as it was another well known fact that he had no qualms with hitting a female.

The pandemonium would have continued if it weren't for the throne room doors bursting wide open and a pissed of daughter of Zeus marching in, "I'm coming on this mission with you guys" Thalia Grace said in a tone which bore no room for argument. Eric snorted in disdain, "Last I checked you weren't summoned thunder bug, so why don't you go back to you semi immortal group of lesbo girl scouts" he said in a condescending manner, Thalia scowled at the insult from her cousin, "You can throw as many insults as you want towards my family, but my decision is final . .YOU" she said with her voice becoming more threatening at the end as her body began to spark with lightning, Eric chuckled darkly, "Shouldn't you be _servicing_ _your lady_ right now? I mean isn't that how you all show gratitude to her for saving you all from your 'oh so terrible lives'?" he taunted.

Thalia grit her teeth in anger and in a flash withdrew her mace canister and clicked it making it elongate to her spear, "HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched in rage, "YOU HAVE NO…." she continued before she was cut off, "Spare me the bull shit Thalia, you and I know that the only reason Artemis has you huntresses is so that she can have a steady source of sacrifices to maintain her power as a goddess _and_ to relieve herself of sexual tension from time to time" Eric said coolly.

That statement shut Thalia up, seeing this he continued, "You might be fooling yourselves into believing that she formed the hunt as a safe haven for 'helpless maidens', but as I said before it is just to avoid fading, if you doubt me then I won't try to convince you" at this he stepped closer to the daughter of Zeus and finished the statement by whispering in her ear "…but you know that deep in your heart that it's true".

The throne room was as quiet as a grave yard as all the occupants were stunned at how the son of Poseidon had dissed a goddess _and instill doubts in their hearts regarding the moon goddess._ On seeing the silence Eric smirked internally but kept a poker face on, "I won't fight you Grace, that will just lead to your humiliation and most likely end up with you being maimed, amusing but ultimately unnecessary, you can join us if you please but keep in mind that nobody here has your back" and with that the son of Poseidon spun on his heel and began to exit the throne room with the other heroes in tow all with sour expressions on their faces (all directed at the sea spawn no doubt) but despite that they were all determined, and when the Heroes of Olympus were determined to get a job done, THEY. GOT. IT. DONE.

…

…

…

Too bad that their target was LEAGUES beyond their pay grade.

 **LINEBREAK**

Two figures were standing on a balcony of a duplex during the sunset, the sunset made it difficult to discern exactly who these figures were, one was female while the other through his gruff voice was easily identified as our very own General Dickson, "I have a mission for you" the General said stiffly. The female chuckled softly, "Always straight to the point weren't you?" she said in amusement.

The General did not share her humour, "His name is …" he continued but was promptly cut off "Subject X, AKA Perseus Jackson" she finished, the older man's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you…?" he tried to ask before being cut off again, "I might be a mercenary, but I like to keep tabs on everything information, especially the pentagon, oh and by the way nice nuke you guys got there" she said curtly.

"I see…in that case you know what to do" and with that statement the General turned around and began to walk away, after a few steps he turned around and spoke "Happy birthday Cecilia" and with that he resumed walking away.

The now christened Cecilia smiled ruefully, "Thanks…dad"

…

…

…

Once out of sight, General Dickson activated his intercom, "Is everything set?" he asked gruffly, " _….yes General, Subject A has been activated"_

…

…

…

 **AN: This was a pain in the ass to write, but hey its done. We have hit 50 favs and 80+ follows, you guys rock.**

 **I was supposed to post this last night, but my damn service died on me. I am considering changing this to a harem, and once again I'm to lazy to set up a poll, so you can tell me your choice through PM or Review.**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT**


	20. Chapter 16: Let The Hunt Begin

**CHAPTER 16: LET THE HUNT BEGIN**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _The General did not share her humour, "His name is …" he continued but was promptly cut off "Subject X, AKA Perseus Jackson" she finished, the older man's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you…?" he tried to ask before being cut off again, "I might be a mercenary, but I like to keep tabs on everything information, especially the pentagon, oh and by the way nice nuke you guys got there" she said curtly._

" _I see…in that case you know what to do" and with that statement the General turned around and began to walk away, after a few steps he turned around and spoke "Happy birthday Cecilia" and with that he resumed walking away._

 _The now christened Cecilia smiled ruefully, "Thanks…dad"_

…

…

…

 _Once out of sight, General Dickson activated his intercom, "Is everything set?" he asked gruffly, "….yes General, Subject A has been activated"_

 **NOW:**

Percy blinked to clear his eyes of the spots that filled them as a result of the bright light produced from the dimension travel, ' _I'm still not used to this bull crap'_ he thought dryly.

He took a look at his surroundings and frowned, a feeling in his gut was telling him that something big was about to go down, whether he would or would not like it, he did not know.

He shook his head to clear out such thoughts from his mind, he could have jumped to the future to see what it was, but then again he loved surprises. He stretched his limbs causing them to pop and crack to his satisfaction and after that he contemplated running off but quickly shot that idea down, ' _haven't had a stroll in a while'_ he thought before strolling off into the woods.

Few minutes into his 'stroll', a repugnant odour filled his sensitive nostrils causing him to dry heave (he was certain that if he had eaten anything, he would outright vomit).

He quickly gathered his composure and narrowed his eyes, there was no way that smell was from a rubbish pile (sadly he knew how those smelt) and the smell was some how ' _living'_ so to speak.

He craned his neck, ' _damn it to hell, I'm itching for another fight',_ and with that thought our blood thirsty hero charged into the dense shrubbery with an intent to kill whatever living thing that was giving off that atrocious odour.

 **LINEBREAK (an hour ago)**

"So how exactly do we find one person?" Leo asked whirl twirling a screw driver between his fingers, "I was hoping that you could help us with that death boy" Eric asked the son of Hades who seemed to be conversing with a shadow.

Nico paid no attention to the sea spawn for some minutes before he turned away from the shadow and blew his hair out of his eyes, "This person we are tracking has the power to subdue an Olympian goddess without moving, meaning that he has a large aura and considering the fact that we are half gods we should be able to track him through his aura" the ghost king spoke.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows in thought "so you're saying that we can track him using his mana trail?" she asked causing Nico to shrug. "More or less".

"But how are we going to do that? In case you haven't noticed we have zero experience in 'mana sensing'" Hazel argued.

"It doesn't matter, all…" Reyna began before a large explosion of energy erupted a few kilometres to the west.

The demigods looked at each other, "I get a feeling that's our quarry" Eric quipped and immediately took off in that direction with Anaklusmos uncapped.

Leo groaned "I'm pretty sure that running toward explosions can get you killed" he complained, the other half bloods shook their heads but regardless went after the obnoxious son of Poseidon.

 **LINEBREAK (the present)**

Percy burst into an opening expecting to come face to face with a horde of blood thirst Greek monsters but to his great surprise (and disappointment) all he saw was a sleeping Drakon and a twenty foot tall half man with red Dragon legs

…

…

….

' _Holy Shit! Twenty foot tall dragon man!'_ that's what he would've exclaimed if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to preserve his dignity.

The half man, half Dragon turned to him and fixed him with a curious stare, "Hello…..?" he stated, that snapped Percy out of his stupor, "Fancy seeing Dragon out here" he quipped.

The giant raised a bushy eyebrow at the boy obviously surprised that he wasn't surprised seeing something like him in a place like this and not take off running.

"Oh no pal, I've seen worse shit than you and I didn't run then so why should I run now?" he asked, the giant jumped in surprise, ' _did he just read my mind'_ he questioned himself internally.

"Yes, yes I did" Percy answered back, the giant's eyes widened before they narrowed in suspicion, "Who are you?" he asked tensely as he reached for his spear in case things turned violent.

Percy

waved him off, "No need for that tooth pick pal, if I wanted you dead I would've done it the moment I saw you" he said coolly.

"You still haven't answered my question, Who. Are. You?" the giant questioned with his temper rising with each word, Percy gave him a blank stare, "You're the one waving weapons at me recklessly, I think you should tell me who YOU are first" he said in the same cool voice.

The behemoth of a man narrowed his eyes, "You are in my camp, reading my mind and now you're demanding my identity? I don't think so, You tell me who you are" he demanded.

The two males stared at each other for a few more minutes before Percy cracked a smile, "You've got guts, I like it" he said ' _every one I've met since my escape from that lab has got guts, meh I guess my awesomeness affected them'_ he mused internally, the giant opened his mouth to speak up but was cut off by the boy, "Perseus. Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy" he said with a smile.

The giant nodded tersely, "My name is Damasen" he said, Percy's face took a thinking expression "I've heard of that name somewhere" he said slowly, "I'm the son of Gaia and Tartarus, one of the Gigantes, I was meant to be the giant to oppose Ares"

"So you're the 'giant of war'?" Percy asked, Damasen gave him a quick glare but continued his 'story' nonetheless, "You could say that, the giants were polar opposites of whatever god they were meant to oppose, but I highly doubt that considering the fact that both parties were as arrogant as Gaia craves sex" he said.

Percy snickered at the truthful statement causing the son of Tartarus to smile, "I guess I was the one who got the short end of the helix strand, unlike the Olympian god of war Ares who was a blood thirsty animal, I was peaceful in nature, so did not take part in the first gigantomachy"

"So what did you do?" Percy asked eagerly, "Stop interrupting me Perseus" Damasen snapped irritably causing the boy to look sheepish, giving him one more glare he continued, "I left the company of my brethren and went to the kingdom of Lydia in Anatolia were I became a farmer" he paused for some seconds as he remembered his life before.

"One day I was out in the fields when one of my friends came running to me, he told me that the Maemonian Drakon was ravaging the village and had killed a good number of villagers, I rushed down to the village and in a fit of rage I killed the Drakon"

"My mother, Gaia heard of what I did and in spite cast me into the pit where my father punished me to kill the same Drakon that would reform every week to do battle with me"

"I'm guessing that the sleeping Drakon is the same Drakon you had to fight down there" Percy stated causing the giant to nod, he sucked in a breath, "You my friend have the shitiest parents ever" he said with a shake of his head, Damasen smiled slightly at his ability to make light of a serious situation, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Percy cocked his head to the side, "We're about to have some company" he said softly, Damasen shot up in surprise "What!" he questioned in surprise, "You and your Drakon need to move. NOW" Percy said seriously.

Suddenly a group of people armed with golden and bronze weapons burst into the clearing.

' _This isn't just my day'_

 **AN: You guys should really be more responsive *sigh* any way the idea of a harem is still ongoing, for those of you who don't want a harem, I suggest you say so, but hey it's just a suggestion. You will get the final answer on the next update.**

 **PS: How are the elections over there guys?**


	21. Chapter 17: Surviving The Hunt

**CHAPTER 17: THE FIRST STAGE OF THE HUNT**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _My mother, Gaia heard of what I did and in spite cast me into the pit where my father punished me to kill the same Drakon that would reform every week to do battle with me"_

" _I'm guessing that the sleeping Drakon is the same Drakon you had to fight down there" Percy stated causing the giant to nod, he sucked in a breath, "You my friend have the shitiest parents ever" he said with a shake of his head, Damasen smiled slightly at his ability to make light of a serious situation, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes._

 _Percy cocked his head to the side, "We're about to have some company" he said softly, Damasen shot up in surprise "What!" he questioned in surprise, "You and your Drakon need to move. NOW" Percy said seriously._

 _Suddenly a group of people armed with golden and bronze weapons burst into the clearing._

' _This isn't just my day'_

 **NOW:**

"I didn't know that there was an ancient Greek or Roman convention going on, if I did I would've signed up" Percy quipped while eyeing the weapon of who appeared to be the leader of the group.

Eric spared him a glance before a look of disinterest came across his features, "Scram punk" and with that statement he tore his gave from him and looked at Damasen before smirking. "Huh, I guess your dad finally let you go" he said snidely.

Damasen narrowed his eyes at the arrogant son of Poseidon, "You have guts showing your face in front of me sea spawn" he said through gritted teeth.

Eric waved the son of Gaia off, "Yeah. Yeah, whatever you say big guy…" he would've kept talking but was cut off by Percy, "Are you ignoring me?" he asked with a small smile, "Can it punk" he snapped before turning back to the Gigante.

"So you're the one causing problems for Olympus eh, so much for peaceful giant" he was cut off again by Reyna, "Don't be an idiot Summers, use that miniscule brain of yours and look at him, does he match the descriptions lady Diana gave us?" she asked condescendingly.

Eric turned and looked at the daughter of Bellona murderously, "You are NOT the leader of this quest…" he was interrupted by Percy once again, "You know, it's not a good idea to ignore me" he said with the same small smile still plastered on his face.

Eric fixed him with a harsh glare but was interrupted by Jason, "Look kid, you really need to leave, like right now, you're obviously a half blood so I suggest you find your way to either Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter." The son of Jupiter said calmly.

Eric glared at the son of Jupiter briefly before turning back to the boy, "You heard blondie, get outta here" with that rude statement he turned back to Damasen, before he could speak he was sent flying from a punch to the gut.

The other Immortal heroes gaped at the distance the son of Poseidon flew before turning back to see the same boy that had been told to leave with an outstretched fist with the same small smile (ahh alliteration) on his face.

The smile was not a kind smile, it was one of malice, the kind a predator would give its prey before ripping it to shreds. The heroes got in to a defensive stance as they eyed the boy wearily, something told them that they were in for the fight of their lives.

Percy retracted his outstretched arm and blew his long hair out of his eyes (he needed to cut the damn thing to size), "I told him not to fucking ignore me" he said softly, "You're the one who attacked Artemis aren't you?" Nico asked emotionlessly.

Percy gave him an incredulous look before bursting into rambunctious laughter, "She told you that I attacked her?" he asked incredulously before erupting into another fit of laughter.

"So you mean that she just accused you baselessly?" Piper asked in confusion causing the laughing hybrid to snort, "I mean that I was passing by, she harassed me and I embarrassed her without lifting a finger" he said matter of factly.

Jason's grip on his gladius tightened, "We still have to bring you to Olympus, you slighted an Olympian goddess and that can not go unpunished so that means you can come quietly or we can do this by force" he said with a note of finality.

Percy shrugged, "Your call pal", he craned his neck causing it to pop before rolling his shoulders in preparation for the oncoming brawl. He decided to use just his Esper powers because if he did, the fight would be over the moment it started.

Not that the fate of the battle wasn't already decided, but he wanted to toy with them for a bit after which he would wipe the forest floor with them.

"I suggest you step back Damasen" Percy said without turning around causing the giant to comply without complaint, before Jason could get ready, an electric foot connected to his chest sending the son of Jupiter flying.

Without missing a beat, Percy sent a blast of fire at Hazel only for the flames to be absorbed by Leo Valdez who swung a flaming hammer in retaliation, Percy leaned back to avoid the blow and used his momentum to spin and deliver an electricity reinforced back hand to the son of Hephaestus sending him spinning like a corkscrew into a nearby tree where he crashed and landed in an unconscious heap.

Percy used his right palm to slap away an incoming over head strike from Hazel's Spatha, redirecting the blow and head butting the dark skinned girl only to dodge a swipe of Annabeth's dagger.

For five minutes he kept dodging all the blades that kept coming his way, he quickly grew bored of dodging and jumped 20 feet in the air and called upon his earthshaker powers (not that he knew) and landed on the forest floor causing a shock wave to shake the area causing all of the remaining fighters to go down.

Percy stood up and jumped back in time to avoid being cleaved in half by a bronze blade, Eric was back up and despite his broken ribs he was still ready for a fight.

"I'll give it to you, you're good and I underestimated you but it won't happen again, but now it's time to show you why I am the greatest hero Olympus has ever seen" and with that he unleashed a flurry of slashes and stabs all of which was dodged fairly easily.

Percy smiled faintly, this guy was a good fighter and if he had been normal, then no doubt this fight would last longer than necessary.

Too bad he wasn't normal.

"You're good ass wipe" Percy said as he slapped away a slash that was meant to behead him, "But you are FAR beneath my level" and with that statement he clenched his palm into a fist and punched Eric in the throat causing him cough up Ichor and crumple to the ground unconscious.

A dagger was suddenly rammed into his back only to shatter on impact, ' _That's it, I'm done here'_ Percy thought as he whirled around, back handing Thalia as he spun sending her crashing into a tree.

He immediately let out a pulse of blue energy from his pores causing the heroes that were still conscious to fall unconscious and the others that were waking up from the realm of unconsciousness to fall back into said realm.

Percy sighed, ' _small but mighty, these guys were actually tough to beat. Well I guess it's time to high tail my ass outta here, maybe I'll go visit Jonathan now that I've got the time'_ Percy mused.

"Well that fight was interesting" a booming voice said, "Yeah….I'll see you some other time, but I really have to go, go as in right now" and with that the half crazy hybrid took off in a burst of speed.

The son of Tartarus and Gaia blinked at the dust cloud caused by the speed of the strange boy, ' _I don't think that it's normal for that kid to be running that fast'_ he thought in wonder before turning to the Maemonian Drakon that was still fast asleep despite all the ruckus that the previous fight had caused, "WILL YOU BLOODY GET UP YOU LAZY MEAT BAG!" he roared in exasperation.  
 **AN: This is the fastest I've updated any thing, well thanks for the five reviews and good luck on having a new president (I guess) though I would've preferred PD11 as prez but oh well.**

 **PS: Oh and eh this story is going to a harem, as for the members of the harem well we have**

 **Thalia**

 **Katie**

 **Hestia**

 **Nemesis**

 **Yep, harem for the win.**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT**


	22. Chapter 18: Licking Your Wounds and

**CHAPTER 18: LICKING YOUR WOUNDS/ THE MORTALS BEGIN THEIR HUNT**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _A dagger was suddenly rammed into his back only to shatter on impact, 'That's it, I'm done here' Percy thought as he whirled around, back handing Thalia as he spun sending her crashing into a tree._

 _He immediately let out a pulse of blue energy from his pores causing the heroes that were still conscious to fall unconscious and the others that were waking up from the realm of unconsciousness to fall back into said realm._

 _Percy sighed, 'small but mighty, these guys were actually tough to beat. Well I guess it's time to high tail my ass outta here, maybe I'll go visit Jonathan now that I've got the time' Percy mused._

" _Well that fight was interesting" a booming voice said, "Yeah….I'll see you some other time, but I really have to go, go as in right now" and with that the half crazy hybrid took off in a burst of speed._

 _The son of Tartarus and Gaia blinked at the dust cloud caused by the speed of the strange boy, 'I don't think that it's normal for that kid to be running that fast' he thought in wonder before turning to the Maemonian Drakon that was still fast asleep despite all the ruckus that the previous fight had caused, "WILL YOU BLOODY GET UP YOU LAZY MEAT BAG!" he roared in exasperation.  
_

**NOW:**

Eric Summers groggily opened his eyes only to shut it close instantly as the sunlight burned his irises, he slowly opened his eyes once again and squinted his eyes to get used to the brightness.

He groaned in pain as he attempted to get up from the bed that he was laying in, an idea he quickly abandoned in favour of laying down as his sore muscles simply wouldn't comply.

He looked around him and saw that he was in the medical wing of Apollo's palace, he saw the other immortal heroes laying in hospital beds of their own and they all seemed to be in bad condition…..well everyone except for Thalia who was standing by Annabeth's side without as much as a scratch or bruise on her.

The son of Poseidon narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the daughter of Zeus but did not comment on it, "Hard to believe that a kid thumped our asses" Leo Valdez grumbled in a hoarse voice.

"This is just confusing…" Nico began, "There was a large aura from that boy, but once we attempted to capture him, the aura just disappeared" the son of Hades said in a tone that indicated his frustration on the matter.

"Yeah, it was as if we were fighting a regular mortal, no aura, no divine power, nothing" Hazel said in a tone of astonishment.

"Only that said 'mortal' was laying out a can of ass whooping on us" Leo said in his same grumbling tone. "Well that's all nice and cool but am I the only one who is thinking about whatever connection the kid has with Damasen?" Eric asked with a raised brow.

"I think that we should find out how Damasen got out of Tartarus in the first place" Annabeth stated with a sigh causing the others to nod.

"Wait a minute! Please tell me that I'm not the only one thinking how we're all busted up and Thalia is looking neat for some one who just got out of a fight" Leo said while narrowing his eyes at Artemis' lieutenant.

"My thoughts exactly" Eric said while glaring at her, "Don't look at me! It's not my fault that he cleaned me up after the fight" she exclaimed while throwing her hands up.

The other heroes looked at each other simultaneously before turning back to the daughter of Zeus with raised eyebrows, "Cleaned you up?" Jason asked.

Thalia blushed an interestingly deep shade of red before scowling, "He didn't do anything like that" she yelled.

"…" Leo

"…" Frank

"…" Piper

"…" Jason

"…" Hazel

"…" Eric

"…" Annabeth

"…" Nico

"…" Reyna

"… did he?" she asked quietly in an uncertain voice causing the immortal heroes of Olympus to erupt into laughter causing her to scowl once more.

Amidst chuckles, Eric spoke "Hehe, lets just give our report to the council and await further instructions" he said causing the others to sober up real quick.

No doubt the news of their failure to capture the mysterious 'boy' would not be well received by the Olympian council.

They all had one thought running through their minds, ' _I am getting too old for this shit'_

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy was somewhere in the Amazonian jungle, how the hell did he get that far? Well he decided to experiment with how fast he could run but ended up goofing up and over shot past his limit, sending him into Brazil where he dug his feet into the ground to stop himself.

Well, he stopped alright….after skidding fifty kilometres and digging a trench for the entirety of that distance causing the Nike shoes he was wearing to be burned off due to the friction.

He spent half an hour cursing, bemoaning and lamenting the loss of the Nikes (which he had stolen from a mall) after which he sighed in resignation and bade the 'late' Nikes farewell and wished it a fulfilling after life.

He finally decided to take a look at the landscape and despite his indifference to the survival of the Earth's forestry he couldn't help but be in awe at the beautiful landscape.

Now that he actually took in the beauty of nature, he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that people would willingly sacrifice the beauty of their home planet as well as their comfort for the sake of creating weapons of mass destruction and advancement of said weapons.

' _Heh, I guess I have a little humanity in me after all'_ he thought to himself internally.

He took in a breath of fresh air and let it out before surveying the landscape once more, the lush greenery, the beautiful wildlife (except for the snakes, those fuckers needed to go extinct), the multiple valleys, the quickly approaching vibrations…

' _Huh?'_

Without a moments hesitation, Percy jumped backwards just in time to avoid a spinning high powered drill that erupted from the spot where he once stood.

Percy raised an eyebrow at the bizarre mechanical machine that just came out of the ground, simply put it looked like a mixture between a Tank and an armoured vehicle with a huge ass drill attached at the front with flames shooting out of what seemed to be a single exhaust pipe at the rear end of the vehicle.

"Someone has been watching way too many cartoons" he muttered to himself, "….I want one" he added as an after thought.

Suddenly various openings opened up from the Tank-ish looking machine and various mounted guns popped out and aimed at him.

Percy sniffed, "…I really hate you Dickson" he said with a deadpan expression.

As if in reaction to his sentence, the guns immediately fired a barrage of bullets his way causing Percy begin to dance out of the way of the bullets.

Something told him that he did NOT want to get hit by those bullets, and he was subsequently proven right when a bullet whizzed past his head maling him catch a glimpse of what metal the bullet was made from.

His eyes widened in horror when he saw that it was made from adamantine causing him to gulp nervously. Using his speed, he began to run circles round the vehicle in hopes that it wouldn't be able to keep up with his speed.

A hope that was brutally crushed as the guns were not only elevated even further to avoid hitting the vehicle, but kept up with his speed as it spun around in pursuit causing him to apply a bit of Helixean energy to go faster and avoid being riddled with holes.

The rotating guns finally came to a stop as they were exhausted of bullets to keep firing at the hybrid, making said hybrid drop to a knee and pant in exhaustion.

"O…okay, n…. no more underestimating mortals, these guys are _tough_ " he panted.

The doors of the vehicle hissed open and four masked and armed males and a single female who had a cast on her left arm came out, the female smiled coldly in his direction.

"Well boys, what do we have here? It's nice to finally meet the infamous subject X, but now you die"

' _I really, really hate you Dickson'_ he thought once more,

 **AN: Yes I updated, no I won't update anytime soon, why? Well I am currently writing a new story, and dare I say it, the story looks like it has more potential than this one, it's titled 'An Assassin Life' check it out.**

 **PS: I'll be making a slight change to the harem (don't worry, Nemesis and Hestia are guaranteed members :p)**


	23. Chapter 19: DamnShe's Pretty

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: DAMN.…SHE'S PRETTY.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Something told him that he did NOT want to get hit by those bullets, and he was subsequently proven right when a bullet whizzed past his head maling him catch a glimpse of what metal the bullet was made from._

 _His eyes widened in horror when he saw that it was made from adamantine causing him to gulp nervously. Using his speed, he began to run circles round the vehicle in hopes that it wouldn't be able to keep up with his speed._

 _A hope that was brutally crushed as the guns were not only elevated even further to avoid hitting the vehicle, but kept up with his speed as it spun around in pursuit causing him to apply a bit of Helixean energy to go faster and avoid being riddled with holes._

 _The rotating guns finally came to a stop as they were exhausted of bullets to keep firing at the hybrid, making said hybrid drop to a knee and pant in exhaustion._

" _O…okay, n…. no more underestimating mortals, these guys are tough" he panted._

 _The doors of the vehicle hissed open and four masked and armed males and a single female who had a cast on her left arm came out, the female smiled coldly in his direction._

" _Well boys, what do we have here? It's nice to finally meet the infamous subject X, but now you die"_

' _I really, really hate you Dickson' he thought once more,_

 **NOW:**

Reacting quickly, Percy dove to the side as energy cells were fired his way ( **AN: If you played DOOM you'd know what I'm talking about),** he completed a roll and still dive once again to avoid the barrage of energy blasts that came his way.

He quickly hid behind a large boulder that was sizeable enough to shield him from the blasts but he knew would not last forever as the blasts were beginning to chip away at the rock.

Sure he had been able to take Darkseid's omega beams but back then he had activated his Helixean energy thereby boosting his abilities, but now he was fighting as a common esper, why? Because he didn't want to rely on the foreign celestial power too much.

He needed to prove to himself that he could survive the world with what he had and not what he was given, besides something told him that those energy blasts were far worse than Darkseid's omega beams and would put him in a world of pain far worse than when he was reinforced with the Helixean energy, 'just what had the military been experimenting with?'

A final blast of energy blew the boulder apart sending him flying into a tree as a dust cloud enveloped the area, Percy growled lowly, he was giving these people so many openings to exploit, ' _Time for a mass slaughter'_ he thought to himself.

Percy calmly stood up and dusted himself, the gun fire had stopped (albeit temporarily) giving him some paltry seconds to clear his mind, one thing he had learnt in the 'facility' and on the numerous missions he had undertaken was that it was never a good idea to rush into a fight (he had some scars to prove this point).

Without warning he immediately dashed out of the smoke cloud making the mercenaries open fire on him, but alas they were to slow as he grabbed one of the men by both shoulders and smashed him to a tree at full speed breaking his spine and rendering him immobile before disappearing in the surrounding flora.

The downed man hacked and coughed causing blood to spew out of his mouth while his fellow males looked at him in shock but the female, Cecilia AKA Silencer on the other hand narrowed her eyes at the spot the boy vanished into.

"Keep your eyes sharp, we may have gotten the drop on him but that was only because we surprised him with unconventional weaponry and right now he is adapting to the situation" she said in a clipped tone.

"What Joe? We can't just leave him to die there! I suggest we take him to safety before we search for the kid." One of the unharmed males (at least not yet) males argued.

Cecilia whirled around and glowered at the man, "He is going to die! I won't compromise this job for the sake of carrying dead weight, he knew of what this job entailed when he agreed to it, hence we leave him" she growled at the man.

The man attempted to argue more but on seeing the murderous look on her face decided to can it, he would never say it out loud but the lady scared him and there were rumours of what exactly was under her cast.

He shuddered unnoticeably, he did not want to find out.

The remainder of the team left the dying man behind and went in pursuit of the fifteen year old super weapon completely unaware of a pair of sinister sea green eyes watching them.

 **LINEBREAK**

Five hours…

Five fucking hours and they hadn't found the damn brat.

Those were the thoughts going through Cecilia's head as she and her team of two navigated the dense Amazonian jungle.

She had been undergoing the stress of walking through a dense, mosquito infected jungle with a cast over her right arm and with a heavy plasma imbued assault rifle and it was grating on her last nerve.

Suddenly she and her team (if the looks of realization on their faces was anything to go by) heard the sounds of rushing water indicating that they were approaching a water fall.

The natural thing for her to do would have been to turn around and make a detour around the water fall to get the boy, but her instinct as a highly trained mercenary urged her to move forward.

Finally they came upon an area that was devoid of any shrubbery or trees which seemed to have been cleared recently with the water fall in question just beyond the open field.

But that wasn't what caught her attention, no what caught her attention was the individual she had been searching for in the past five hours was sitting Indian style slap bang in the centre of the clearing.

She halted (with her men following suite) and raised a questioning brow at the boy's relaxed demeanor before scanning the vicinity for any snares or traps.

"Oh dear, please don't stress yourself over the probability of finding any traps, you won't find any besides if I did set any traps you wouldn't find them" he said in a dismissive tone causing the silencer to narrow her eyes slightly at the cockiness in the super human's voice.

"So you guys are here to kill me right?" Percy continued in a conversational tone of voice only to be responded by the cocking of guns.

He rolled his eyes, "You guys are no fun…oh well" and with that he blurred towards them as they opened fire on him which he calmly and systematically dodged.

He punched on of the men in the stomach sending him barkward as blood spewed out of his mouth, as the man landed on the forest floor his existence was promptly terminated by a bare legged foot coming down on his head and crushing it like a grape.

Percy turned around and blocked a shot of plasma to his face with his hands only to hiss in pain at the burning sensation from the energy cell.

He could've easily healed it with Helixean energy but was still adamant about it, his healing factor as an esper would kick in and heal the burn wounds in ten minutes tops.

He quickly dodged the next shot of plasma and zoomed to the offender whom he nailed under the jaw with a vicious upper cut that sent him upwards as his neck broke, killing him instantly.

Just for good measure, he kicked the lifeless body causing it to skid to the edge of the cliff were it promptly fell of the edge and into the water below.

His senses rang causing him to spin around only to be nailed in the jaw with a vicious jaw breaker which sent him in the same direction as the lifeless body of the mercenary with the only difference being that he was able to cling to the edge before he could fall.

Without hesitation to consider what the hell just hit him, he pulled himself up from the dangerous position and looked at the direction he once stood before the fist sent him flying.

Standing in the position he once stood was the female Cecilia whom he had read her memory and knew she was damn good at killing especially through her 'special' method and he was not surprised to see the cast off.

In place of the normal arms of a human, there was a skeletal looking robotic arm attached from her shoulder down, he had seen her memories and knew exactly how adept she was in the use of that arm.

Cecilia grinned maniacally, "I know you're not surprised, I mean you do have the ability to read minds after all" she stated causing Percy to cock an eyebrow at her, ' _It seems that she is aware of my abilities, or some of them at least, well I guess I better 'educate' her on the rest'_ he thought to himself briefly before dodging to the side to avoid being reduced to a red smear on the ground as Cecilia's robotic arm slammed down on the spot he once stood.

He barely had time to dodge to downward sweep she performed with the same arm as it was on the ground causing the female mercenary to pout, "Stand still so I can hit you!" she whined causing Percy's eye to twitch in irritation.

Percy side stepped a punch from her and grabbed her fist in attempted to crush the metal limb only to be blasted backwards by a burst of red electricity.

Cecilia cackled madly as she went in for another hit which (surprisingly) connected sending Percy's dazed form flying a good thirty five feet back, Percy immediately jumped to his feet and back pedaled while rubbing his jaw.

"Fuck" he swore quietly at the pain he was experiencing in his jaw before making a mental note to stay as far away as possible from that arm.

The mentally deranged female mercenary closed the distance between them and attempted to Sparta kick him in the chest but he caught the leg and ducked to avoid the overhead swing that swooped past the air of where he once stood.

Percy grabbed her fleshy arm as she struggled to regain her balance from the missed overhead swing and began to spin her rapidly.

After twenty seconds of spinning he let her go making her crash and skid before stopping just a few inches short of falling of the edge.

Cecilia got up shakily but before she could regain her bearings she was speared of the edge by Percy causing both of them to plummet downwards into the fast flowing river.

They might've been falling but the fight was still going on full swing, Cecilia slammed her elbow into his spine making him let go off her before she kicked outwards with both of her feet.

Feet which were promptly caught by Percy before he pulled her towards himself and delivered a fierce clothesline making her spin 360 degrees mid air.

Shaking off her daze as she fell, she angled her feet in such a way that they slammed under his jaw making the super human (er, super demi god) see stars as he performed a 360 degree tumble of his own.

Seeing the fast approaching water, Percy knew that impact on the water at the speeds that they were falling would not harm him, but the same could not be said for Cecilia as impact on the water at such speeds would be similar to landing on concrete.

Fifty feet…

He almost face palmed on remembering his hydro kinesis, with that he could harden the surface of the river making her landing much worse and if possible fatal, ' _I've been depending on Helixean energy way too much'_ he thought to himself.

Forty feet…

He immediately grabbed the mercenary's flailing hands and held her in a tight, almost suffocating hug as he concentrated to harden the water's surface.

Thirty feet…

Cecilia struggled to free her self from the 'bear hug' that she was receiving but it was all in vain because despite her bodily enhancements the super human was simply too strong for her.

Thirty five feet…

Percy's eyes snapped open as he finished solidifying the surface of the water, he immediately turned himself over so that he was on top of her as they fell with their bodies angled horizontally.

Thirty feet…

Cecilia had become aware of the fact that she was quickly approaching river making the look of insanity she had in her eyes disappear as a look of panic appeared on her face as she knew what it would feel like to land on the water surface at this speed.

Twenty feet…

She began to release powerful bursts of red electricity in quick succession in order to make his hands slacken…

Fifteen feet…

Percy grit his teeth as his grip on her tightened causing her skin to tear and blood to ooze out, ' _just a little longer'_ he thought..

Ten feet…

Cecilia ran out of energy to keep releasing the pulses of electricity and sighed in resignation…

Five feet…

….

 _SPLAT!_

Cecilia impacted on the hardened water with Percy on top causing the back of her skull to cave in and blood to splatter every where.

Death was instant.

Percy got off her dead body and 'de-hardened' the surface of the water as he swam to the bank.

He stood up and stretched his sore muscles making him wince at the stabbing pain, he knew that Cecilia was a super human as well as General Dickson's daughter, he had replaced all the bones in her body with a specific type of metal (which he didn't know its name yet) once she had finished growth.

Yeah, Dickson was a messed up guy.

Percy turned to leave but his warning senses off again but before he could turn he was slammed from behind sending him trench digging on the forest floor.

He groaned but regardless of the pain stood up and turned to see a girl his age with a beautiful face and cold blue eyes and Blonde hair, she was wearing a black tactical combat suit and stared at him with an emotionless face, he was guessing this was the contingency plan created to terminate him in case he went rogue.

She charged him and delivered a swift spinning back heel kick which he blocked with his forearm, just then a thought crossed his mind.

' _Damn…..She's pretty'_

 **AN: I hope that the word count was up to you guys' expectations, it feels like ages since I updated this and since we were approaching triple digit follows (even though I like reviews better :D). But then again I was binge writing my other story where I recently warned an idiot about slandering me via review only for another self absorbed brat to have the balls and write to me that I was being 'stupid' for calling the other guy out.**

 **But that's not the point, I've missed you guys. So…**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	24. Chapter 20: Hormones Or Empathy

**CHAPTER 20: HORMONES OR EMPATHY?**

 **IMPORTANT: READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _well as General Dickson's daughter, he had replaced all the bones in her body with a specific type of metal (which he didn't know its name yet) once she had finished growth._

 _Yeah, Dickson was a messed up guy._

 _Percy turned to leave but his warning senses off again but before he could turn he was slammed from behind sending him trench digging on the forest floor._

 _He groaned but regardless of the pain stood up and turned to see a girl his age with a beautiful face and cold blue eyes and Blonde hair, she was wearing a black tactical combat suit and stared at him with an emotionless face, he was guessing this was the contingency plan created to terminate him in case he went rogue._

 _She charged him and delivered a swift spinning back heel kick which he blocked with his forearm, just then a thought crossed his mind._

' _Damn…..She's pretty'_

 **NOW:**

A foot quickly connected to Percy's chest sending him rolling on the jungle floor, he quickly rolled out of the way as a foot stomped on where he once laid. He got up and made a feint to the right but his female adversary saw through the ploy and instead went low and swept his legs from under him.

He landed with an 'ooph' and attempted to get up again but was sent skidding on the grassy ground by a sharp kick to his ribs. He quickly grabbed on to a stray stump to stop his skidding and with some effort performed a front flip, uprooting the stump in the process and simultaneously flung it at her at the end of his flip.

She twisted to the side to avoid the incoming stump but was hit by a fist to her gut making her hunch over slightly in pain, Percy performed a leg sweep of his own and knocked her down on her butt, he stood and attempted to kick her in the face but she avoided it by laying down completely.

Smirking slightly, he brought his feet backwards almost immediately hitting her in the back of her skull and successfully making her eyes water. Percy quickly grabbed her by an arm and a leg and attempted to spin her like he had done with Cecilia but in a great show of agility, she reached up and hit his nose with a palm strike effectively breaking the nose and making him drop her.

It was Percy's turn for his eyes to water as he stumbled back clutching his broken nose, but he knew that it was too dangerous to take his eyes off her and he quickly pushed the pain to the back of his mind, his regeneration would take care of it soon.

The female esper was already on her feet and she quickly fire off some tendrils of red electricity at him which made contact with his chest and sent him to the ground in a twitching heap, Percy bit the insides of his cheek to stop himself from screaming out in pain as the upper region of his body went numb from the attack, despite the fact that he shot out blasts of electricity from his body didn't mean that he couldn't be affected if electricity struck him as well.

He resisted the urge to face palm, ' _Of course the same applies to her!'_ he thought mentally before releasing a blast of electricity of his own through his feet, the tendrils of electricity blasted the female esper backwards and made her two legs go numb rendering her temporarily immobile.

Or so he thought only to get a rude awakening when she hauled herself up and stood on her hands before running at him while still on her hands. Percy's left eye twitched at what he thought to be her taunting him but he bided his time.

Once she was close, he shot out a ball of fire from his left leg which she easily dodged as expected, but the action put her off balance slightly and before she could regain that balance another bolt of electricity made contact with her upper body and temporarily paralyzed it as well making her collapse in a heap.

The two espers lay on the ground breathing heavily, the female one glared at him hatefully while he just gave her a cheeky grin, "So…what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" he drawled, "My mission is to find and terminate subject X as he has out lived his purpose and now poses a threat to national security' she stated in a monotone.

Percy frowned slightly, he honestly didn't expect her to answer his question and he could deduce from her answer that she had under gone shock therapy to enforce her obedience which was why she answered his question…..like a robot.

Percy flexed a few of his fingers as the feeling slowly returned to them while the female esper had already regained her upper body functions making his eyes fly open in shock. He had been struck before her meaning that he had to be the one to recover first, unless…

' _She's a defensive fighter'_ Percy thought as realization dawned on him, he was an offensive fighter meaning that he dealt heavy damage but didn't do too well in receiving damage, a problem that was rectified when those idiotic white coats decided to amp up his regeneration reducing the risk that him receiving damage would do to him.

But she on the other hand as a defensive fighter could take a lot of damage and still keep coming at the same pace or even faster without having to use her regeneration, and when she did use her regeneration, it would heal her much faster than himself or any other offensive fighter.

How could he know the difference between the two esper classes? Well there were other test subjects before him and even though the experiments failed and they had to be put down by himself, they still had the powers given by the serum which was a convenient means for him to find out.

Jumping out that train of thought, he saw that she was quickly bounding towards him in long strides and he wouldn't have time to dodge so he called upon his natural geo kinetic powers to a minor degree causing a small tremor that was enough to make her lose her balance (again) and go down on a knee to steady herself.

By that time Percy was good to go and quickly jumped to his feet, closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye and swiftly head butted her making her stumble back from the hit and be swept off her feet once more.

Before she could make contact with the ground, Percy grabbed her by the feet and flung her harshly to a nearby tree which she hit her head on with a sickening crack before slumping down in an unconscious heap, he closed the distance between them swiftly once more and raised his foot over her head and brought it down to finish the fight.

He suddenly stopped his foot before it could connect with her skull, he bent over and saw a gnarly gash in the back of head where she had hit the tree with. He didn't know what came over him but he stuck two fingers in the gash and slowly began to probe softly in search of something.

His fingers suddenly touched something soft and gripped it gently before slowly but firmly pulling it out, it was a small green rectangular chip that had tiny sucker like parts with their insides serrated at each of the four sides.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the chip as he instantly knew what it was….

' _Seems like my theory was wrong after all, they didn't not put her through shock therapy as I had earlier thought but rather they attached an obedience chip to her hind brain…..I have said it before and I will say it again, Dickson is a sick individual'_ Percy thought.

Now that the girl was no longer a threat to him he knew that he couldn't leave her alone in this jungle, she was guaranteed to have amnesia once she woke up, that was the wonderful power of the obedience chip, and him leaving her in a hostile environment like the Amazon jungle after being the one to knock her out for something that was not her fault….well it just seemed inhumane.

Percy ran a hand through his her and sighed in frustration, ' _Since when did I start to care?'_ he thought dully before sighing once more.

He picked her up bridal style and took off in a blur of speed that was greatly enhanced thanks to his application of a little Helixean energy.

He just hoped that the people in the city did not mind two fifteen year old teens dressed oddly walking around their city.

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy was sitting on a small stool in a shack as he counted the amount of mosquitoes in the room, well the shack was actually an inn but he would never call it that. He decided against running all the way back to the States and instead stopped at a small village which had a name that he had forgotten.

Once there it was all a matter of pick pocketing the well to do individuals in the town and using the paltry sum to rent a room (shack) and purchasing a few loaves of bread and some fruits.

The unidentified (hot) female esper had yet to awake hence leaving him to his devices i.e. his ever growing boredom, he was sure that his ADHD and dyslexia had been taken care off after he was imbued with the essence of a Helixean being and yet he was still unable to sit still.

' _Huh, guess that ADHD and dyslexia is what science says considering half bloods, but then again it's not really surprising, the mist has to cover everything supernatural up and it would be very suspicious for mortals if a demigod fidgets and is unable to read English properly without a scientific or medical explanation'_ Percy mused before blinking thrice at his logic.

" _That is actually correct Percy"_ a voice suddenly said in his head making him yelp in surprise as he fell off his chair, "Who said that?!" he demanded into thin air.

" _That would be me"_ the same voice repeated in his head.

…

…

…

Percy rubbed his fore head, "I knew something was strange about those fruits when I bought them' he muttered to himself, the voice huffed, " _It's me talking you asshole!"_ it snapped making Percy blink, "Okay 'voice in my head' three questions, one who are you? Two what are you doing in my head? and three how do I get you out of my head?" he fired off in quick succession.

The voice in his head hummed in thought, " _Well to your first question, I am Xenoth the consciousness of the Helixean being you absorbed, secondly I am in your head because I have finally awoken from my dormant state since my essence is now in use and thirdly the only way to do that would be to kill yourself'_ it answered.

Percy clicked his teeth, "One more question..." he was cut off by the voice, " _But you said three questions…"_ the voices argued but was verbally steam rolled over by the hybrid, "…since you're in my mind, can you see all my memories?" he asked evenly.

"…"

"…"

"… _What do you think?"_ the annoying voice chirped making Percy eye twitch in irritation at the fact that the entity in his mind could see all his thoughts…..even the particularly steamy ones that involved him and Nemesis going at it all night.

The hybrid blushed a deep red at the last part and was promptly snapped out of his unintentional face colouration by the demented cackling of the voice in his head, " _Oooh, you've got a girl. Well I'm calling it a day, now I'm going to indulge myself with watching you and your lady friend go at it like Bunnies in heat"_ and on that note the presence vanished from his mind.

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, he really doubted that the voice was who or what is=t claimed to be.

No ancient being could be that annoying….right?

He was broken out of his internal musings by a soft groan coming from the bamboo bed, he turned and saw the girl's eyes flutter open to reveal a pair of soft blue eyes that had lost the previous cold look that they had.

She rose up from the bed into a sitting position and rubbed her fore head slightly, Percy took the chance to get a proper look at her, she had a slightly pale skin complexion that indicated that she had spent a better part of her time indoors. Her hair was caramel in colour and she had this air of rebellion and sarcasm around her, she sort of reminded him of himself.

"Ouch, did someone get a number on that foot?" she grumbled as she rubbed her fore head vigourously to alleviate the pain.

Yep definitely a sarcastic one.

He also noticed that despite her appearance she had an English accent, "No need to, the foot's right here" he quipped back making the girl jump in slight surprise and letting the sheets fall of her revealing her bare torso.

Percy's eyes flew open at the sight but regardless still spun around with his eyes shut firmly, "Uh, are you alright?" the girl asked in a confused tone making Percy's blush intensify, "You're naked" he managed to squeak out making the girls confusion grow.

"So? Aren't we all born this way?" she asked making Percy groan internally, ' _Seems like the obedience chip chipped out some parts of what should be her natural memory instead, this is going to be embarrassing'_ he thought tiredly.

"Just put on your clothes please" he said tiredly, the girl gave him a strange look but heeded his words anyways and put on her long sleeved tactical suit top before crossing her arms under her chest, "Well?" she demanded.

Percy turned around to face her, "Do you have a name?" he asked politely (which was a feat on its own) making the girl frown slightly as she struggled to remember, "S…Sadie, Sadie Kane" she answered softly.

"Well then Ms Sadie, you might want to get comfortable because I've got one hell of a story for you" the hybrid said.

 **AN: Well it's done, now the major announcement I have (this is embarrassing), I recently had a bet with my sister and she dared that I couldn't get any reviews for this chapter and I said I could get a minimum of ten reviews (I really don't know why I agreed to this). If I win, well you don't need to know what I get but if she wins, then I have to scrap this story and write a different PJO fanfic of her liking, so it's all up to you guys. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (hides)**


	25. Chapter 21: Easing In and Its Challenges

**CHAPTER 21: EASING IN AND ALL ITS CHALLENGES**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Percy's eyes flew open at the sight but regardless still spun around with his eyes shut firmly, "Uh, are you alright?" the girl asked in a confused tone making Percy's blush intensify, "You're naked" he managed to squeak out making the girls confusion grow._

" _So? Aren't we all born this way?" she asked making Percy groan internally, 'Seems like the obedience chip chipped out some parts of what should be her natural memory instead, this is going to be embarrassing' he thought tiredly._

" _Just put on your clothes please" he said tiredly, the girl gave him a strange look but heeded his words anyways and put on her long sleeved tactical suit top before crossing her arms under her chest, "Well?" she demanded._

 _Percy turned around to face her, "Do you have a name?" he asked politely (which was a feat on its own) making the girl frown slightly as she struggled to remember, "S…Sadie, Sadie Kane" she answered softly._

" _Well then Ms Sadie, you might want to get comfortable because I've got one hell of a story for you" the hybrid said._

 **NOW:**

A sphere composed of red electricity sailed across Percy's head and blasted an unfortunate tree that was in the line of fire out of existence, Percy pulled a few strands of hair out of his eyes and narrowed his eyes at the offender before closing the distance between them in a quick burst of speed.

It had been two weeks since Percy had explained to Sadie about their similar and yet different physiological differences to normal humans, needless to say she had taken it quite well though he had taken care not to tell her about the mythological world and his the Helixean essence in him.

Speaking of Helixean essence, the voice that spoke to him in his head those two weeks ago had not spoken to him since then and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing but he was equal parts relieved and disturbed at the silence.

Pushing that issue aside, during his two weeks with Sadie Percy had found out that she was as if not more rebellious as he was. Their similarities had brought about numerous clashes that were often destructive hence leading to them having to leave the village that they were holed up at.

They had come to consensus that whenever they provoked each other they would settle it in a spar, their spars turned out to be destructive as well but at least they were far less destructive than when they were trying to kill each other.

One of such spars was currently going on.

Percy threw a light (in esper proportions) jab at Sadie which she scoffed at before sweeping him off his feet in a leg sweep, as he fell he threw his right arm forward and grabbed her by the arm before flipping her over his head and using her weight to right himself.

The female esper landed harshly on her back with a loud huff indicating that the wind had been knocked out of her, to her credit she recovered from the move almost immediately and jumped to her feet before growling at Percy who had a smug smirk plastered on is face.

"What's the matter lass? I ain't too much for ya am I?" he taunted in a terrible British accent to mock her speech pattern, the girl scowled at him but said nothing as she generated large voltages of coloured elecricity at the sole of her left feet.

Seeing her hesitance Percy rolled his eyes and quickly threw a fireball at her as a distraction which she dodged as he predicted enabling him to come inside her guards and deliver a palm strike to her mid section.

Sadie flew backwards with a gasp but regained her focus slightly from the attack just in time to drive the electrified foot into his mid section as well sending him flying back as well with a gasp of his own.

They both landed on opposite sides, one in a heaving mess and the other in a twitching mess, after a few minutes they both had enough energy to pull themselves to their knees while breathing heavily.

"Truce?" Sadie asked with a straight face making Percy raise an eyebrow discreetly at how willing she was to end the spar without a win (not that she had ever won him before) but regardless gave a nod causing her to smirk faintly behind her caramel hair that covered some parts of her face.

Percy turned around and attempted to move but his senses tingled in warning making him roll his eyes at the under handed move, he spun around once she was a few inches shy of hitting him in the back and grabbed her by the neck before slamming her into the jungle floor.

"I win lass" he stated simply with his lips curled in mischievous smirk, Sadie huffed in frustration but regardless her lips twitched upwards into a smile of her own.

Percy got up and dusted his knees before stretching out a hand of his own, she rolled her eyes at him but still grabbed his hand enabling him to haul her to her feet.

She stumbled slightly before righting her self and standing on her own, they both began to make their way back to their designated camp site.

Their camp site was a small clearing in the exact same spot that Cecilia and her small band of mercenaries had parked their state of the art ATV in the Amazon jungle.

The duo had disassembled the poor vehicle and rebuilt it (with an addition of a few pieces of wood from the trees of course) as a small cabin which contained a few essentials which even though it was far from the luxurious lifestyle that most normal humans living in big cities enjoyed (or so they thought, they hadn't really been in one before), it was sufficient for them.

Percy walked into their crudely made 'apartment' and plopped down on the floor with a sigh, Sadie on the other hand walked over to a corner of the cabin and picked up a leg of Deer that they had hunted a few days back and walked over to where Percy was and sat down as well before proceeding to tear out a piece of meat with her teeth and eating it raw, blood, skin, bone and everything else.

Percy grimaced slightly at the sight, sure he and Sadie had been eating that way for some time now because they both knew that lighting a fire would attract unwanted attention to their location, and considering the fact that they were staying out of General Dickson's radar they did not need attention of any sort.

Percy had decided that it was pointless to continue his search for the mentally messed up officer, sure he had robbed him (and hundreds of other children) of his (their) childhood but he had gotten some sweet powers in return and indifferent nature of his brought about by the Helixean essence in him had simply made him not care about the insignificant insect of a mortal.

Besides his gut told him to play it quiet for some time, something was stirring in the shadows and it would do him no favours to give away all his trump card to this elusive enemy.

His gut had never lied to him before and he doubted it would do so now.

Sadie on the other hand had no memory of her past and she frankly didn't want to find out hence she had no beef with the General though she was a bit miffed that he attached a chip to her brain but that was minor.

Percy glanced at his female counterpart as she began to lick the excess blood from the deer off her palms and forearm.

He had been thinking a lot about Nemesis for the past few weeks up till the moment he met Sadie and even as he and the female esper had begun to live together, he still remembered the smallest details about the daughter of Nyx, her dark eyes that seemed calm but had an under tone of malice in them, her pale skin, her ruby red lips and even the slight scar she had just above her left eyebrow.

He often wondered what would have happened if he had actually decided to take her as she offered herself to him, his face darkened as the thought of her following in the footsteps of her fellow deities and bedding mortals for the sake of dooming the children that would no doubt sprout from such a union to untimely deaths crossed his mind.

But that wasn't what was plaguing him right now, as of recent he had been thinking of the caramel haired beauty in the same way and he found it utterly ridiculous.

Sure she was attractive but he had known her for just two week dammit! He could have easily dismissed as his body reacting differently because he was an esper or the Helixean essence in him, heck he it could have been as a result of his godly which found various women attractive and mated with them to sate its lust.

But he knew deep inside that it went further than simple lust and that fact was tearing him apart on the inside.

It was outright ridiculous how he got attracted to females he had spent only a short time around.

"….rcy!,...PERCY!" Percy blinked rapidly to clear out his thoughts as he saw Sadie snapping her fingers in front of his face while calling his name.

"What?" he asked dumbly making the girl shoot him an irritated glare, "I said that I just sensed some foreign energy signatures converge on our location" she repeated making Percy narrow his eyes a little, "Esper or machine?" he asked seriously.

"Neither, and it has a similar energy signature as yours except slightly weaker" she replied as she quickly threw on her tactical combat clothing(it hadn't been washed in a while but meh, beggars can't be choosers), Percy's eyes widened slightly at that bit of info as it could only mean two things.

Either Dickson had experimented a little and created a new type of super human (or weapon) to eliminate him and Sadie or those half bloods, er immortals where behaving like Sheep on orders of their almighty council and were poking their nose into his affairs once more.

' _Looks like she's about to find out 'bout this mytho bullcrap sooner than I thought'_ Percy thought dryly as he threw own a pair of loose fitting shorts and a form fitting shirt ( **AN: Hmm)**.

F of speed.

Maybe whoever it was would spare their dwelling and come their way instead.

 _ **BOOM**_

The both of them let out sighs of irritation at the sound of their home being blown up but did not slow down, instead they seemed to speed up.

They were not running because they were afraid. No, rather they were running because they had both developed a penchant for sadistic violence over the course of the past two weeks and they were not in the mood to torture a poor bastard before putting an end to his or her pathetic existence.

That seemed like a plausible enough reason.

A bright light suddenly appeared in front of them halting them in their quick steps as they narrowed their eyes at the bright light.

In front of them stood the immortal heroes of Olympus but they were not on their own.

Eric Summers stood dressed in Atlantean armour with a shield in his right arm and Anaklusmos drawn on his right.

Annabeth Chase stood dressed in Athenian armour with a spear at the ready.

Jason Grace stood covered with Roman armour with the standard issue square like Roman shield on his left and his Gladius drawn and his red cape billowing behind him in the nonexistent wind.

Leo Valdez stood at the ready dressed in Barbarian armour with a mighty flaming war hammer held with both his hands.

Piper Mclean was clad in Amazonian armour with two daggers held firmly in her respective palms.

Frank Zhang was clad in archers gear with a bow held firmly in his right arm and a quiver full of imperial gold tipped arrows on his back.

Hazel Levesque stood in pitch black Roman armour forged from Stygian iron from the depths of the underworld and instead of her usual Spatha, a large sword the size of her body rested in its sheath on her back.

Reyna Avilla Arellano Ramirez was clad in her usual Praetorian armour but this time around it was gold all around and instead of the usual one Gladius she held two Gladii in each arm.

Nico Di Angelo stood in armour as black as the depths of the Tartarus itself with two chained blades in each palm.

The difference from last time? They had their respective godly parents stood at their sides with their various symbols of power drawn.

"The fuck?" Sadie muttered slowly as she felt the power rolling off each of them, she was certain that she could only take down two of them tops after that she was screwed.

Percy rolled his eyes at the thought of the spectacle that was about to go down, it seemed that the immortal heroes had under gone a massive power boost. He knew he could take down four of them at most the rest he would take care of through the use of some Helixean energy.

Sadie kept her gaze on the group and asked, "From Dickson?" she asked making Percy snort but answer "No" he said simply, she fixed him with an irritated glare, "Just who the hell did you piss off?" she whispered harshly only to receive a shrug in response.

"Too many to count" he answered simply, she growled slightly but spoke again, "we can't take them all" she said quietly, "Don't worry about that, just hold your own and once I've taken down the fourth person if you want to keep fighting just come over and give me a tap on the shoulder if not then high tail the hell out of here" he replied.

Sadie gave him a confused look at the shoulder tapping part but regardless got into a crouched stance as he did.

Percy face her, "Oh and when this is done, I'll explain this ah situation" and on that final note the Greco Romans attacked.

 **AN: Welp I got this done, now time for a mini rant,**

 **I like harem stories but I hate, hate, HATE it when there is no conflict between the females in said harem. When I say conflict it doesn't necessarily mean a consistency of cat fights but there should be a tussle of sorts between the females the fact that most authors just make the females seem submissive to sharing their man makes them seem like property to the male which is out right sexist (note this does not apply if the females are 'active' with each other *shudder*)**

 **Rant Over.**

 **On a side note, I begin lectures in the university on Monday wish me luck**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	26. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: OLYMPIAN GRADE SMACKDOWN.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or the song 'Ayakata' they belong to Rick Riordian and the hip hop artistes Illbliss and Falz respectively. Now…..ON TO THE STORY!**

 **PREVIUOSLY:**

 _Percy rolled his eyes at the thought of the spectacle that was about to go down, it seemed that the immortal heroes had under gone a massive power boost. He knew he could take down four of them at most the rest he would take care of through the use of some Helixean energy._

 _Sadie kept her gaze on the group and asked, "From Dickson?" she asked making Percy snort but answer "No" he said simply, she fixed him with an irritated glare, "Just who the hell did you piss off?" she whispered harshly only to receive a shrug in response._

" _Too many to count" he answered simply, she growled slightly but spoke again, "we can't take them all" she said quietly, "Don't worry about that, just hold your own and once I've taken down the fourth person if you want to keep fighting just come over and give me a tap on the shoulder if not then high tail the hell out of here" he replied._

 _Sadie gave him a confused look at the shoulder tapping part but regardless got into a crouched stance as he did._

 _Percy face her, "Oh and when this is done, I'll explain this ah situation" and on that final note the Greco Romans attacked._

Sadie took in a deep, long breath until her lungs were filled with oxygen making Percy cock an eyebrow at her choice of action from the corner of his eye only to be answered non verbally by the female with a look which he somehow knew meant 'cover your freaking eyes doofus' and so naturally (or un naturally considering his inability to comply with orders) he plugged his ears with his index fingers and for ggod measure squeezed his eyes shut.

Seeing that Percy had taken the 'precautionary' measure, Sadie immediately her throat and let out a shrill scream that sounded like that of a banshee…only much, much worse.

The effect was instantaneous as the rapidly approaching immortals halted mid step into their charge and dropped to their knees with the palms pressed firmly against their ear drums to block the noise out though such attempts were futile, if the trails of golden ichor running down their ears and noses were anything to go by.

The scream lasted a measly eight point five seconds and at the end of it Sadie was drained making her stumble a bit at the over exertion of her abilities, her exhaustion aside, the immortals had all taken the hit badly but regardless were beginning to rise to their feet with murderous and yet calculating looks on their faces directed towards the duo of Espers no doubt.

Seeing their recovery snapped Percy out of his train of thought, he would ask Sadie about her 'banshee scream' later but first they had to focus on their opponents and deliver a plate of well deserved ass whooping to the arrogant bunch of immortals in front of them.

 _That would be best served with a side of mocking…..but I'm getting ahead of myself._

Mars was the first to attack with his bloodied spear that had tendrils of electricity crackling at the tip, Percy effortlessly twisted his body to his left side to avoid being run through by the wicked looking spear before using the momentum of the spin to complete a 360 degree spin with his right palm closed into a fist. A fist that nailed the avenger of Rome on the cheek and sent him spinning on the same spot like a corkscrew before falling on his back with a groan of pain.

Seeing his father go down flipped the switch of Frank's anger and with a battle cry he charged the hybrid who gave him an incredulous look " _Does he know how ridiculous he just looked?"_ Percy asked himself as the burly son of Mars charged him with his bow turned spear at the ready.

Let it be known that Percy Jackson was _**NOT**_ a fan of battle cries.

Percy ducked under the baseball swing that Frank sent his way with the spear and kicked him in the knee cap sending the Asian Canadian demigod to go down on a knee with a grunt, despite the attack the son of Mars was still quick with his hands and quickly twirled the spear around causing it to morph back into a bow and a quiver full of arrows to materialize on his back before notching three arrows and firing them at the esper.

All this took place in the short span of two seconds.

Percy dodged the first two arrows with minimal effort and caught the last one before it could sail past his head an=d then threw it in a manner akin to throwing a dart at the son of Mars who was too late to do anything as the arrow lodged itself between his shoulder blades.

The legacy of Poseidon howled in agony at the wound (oh, did I forget to say that they were spiked with venom from the Manticore's spikes?) but was quickly silenced by a swift yet brutal kick to the side of his head, knocking him out cold with the possibility of him suffering a concussion later on.

In a dazzling yet effective movement of his feet he danced out of the way of two lightning bolts from the father/ son duo of Jason and Jupiter Optimus Maximus himself. Deciding to rub some mud into the pride of the sky god, he quickly set his hand alight with red electricity making everyone's eyes (bar Sadie who despite her weakened state was holding her own against Hazel and Pluto) widen in shock and some in disbelief before he hurled the ping pong sized ball of coloured electricity at the duo.

Jason had enough sense to dodge out of the way of the incoming ridiculous sized projectile coming his way while Jupiter on the hand, be it out of surprise or out of stupid pride (presented evidence points to the latter) stood his ground with his head held high and narrowed eyes at the incoming ball of energy….

…that is before he was shocked so hard he temporarily lost control of his bowel movement….

One can guess what happened next.

It was ironic really, the god of lightning being electrocuted to the point of defecating in his under garments…someone was laughing their ass off somewhere though…just don't know who or where exactly.

The other present immortals wrinkled their noses in disgust at the putrid smell of burning flesh mixed with faeces but wisely said nothing…though Poseidon and Pluto were snickering at the present situation of their younger brother.

Jupiter coughed up some ichor before reverting back to his Greek form of Zeus as his Roman form was injured, he honestly hadn't expected to be shocked by the ball of lightning, he was the god of the sky dammit! He was the one supposed to be shocking the brat to within an inch of his life and not the other way around!

The worst thing about it, was that Zeus knew that the boy had just used a sliver of his total power on that attack…the youngest son of Kronos and Rhea sweat dropped as he realized that the boy was just _toying_ with them.

Snapping out of that train of thought, Zeus narrowed his eyes at the insolent mortal and began to glow, seeing his action the other Olympians stepped back as well and began to glow, Sadie's brows furrowed in confusion at their course of action while Percy's eyes widened in alarm.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Percy dived Sadie, sending both of them crashing to the ground with him straddling her, before she could comment (or protest) on their less than innocent looking situation he quickly covered her eyes with both his palms and squeezed his own eyelids shut just as the deities unleashed their true forms.

Seeing the distraction provided by their parents, the immortal heroes attempted to capitalize on it and capture the duo but were quickly knocked off their feet by an enormous explosion of aura.

The aura was so massive, it snuffed out the divine forms of the Olympians as if they were mere candles in the presence of a tornado before blasting them too off their feet as well.

Percy was already standing on his feet once more but this time around his entire body was crackling with tendrils of sea green energy, his sclera had turned into an unsettling pitch black colour while his pupils had turned to a solid gold, he opened his mouth to speak and a voice that definitely did not belong to him spoke.

" _Well this fight just got boring….time to make it_ _ **lively"**_ the voice said making shivers run up the spine of everyone present, not even Kronos' voice could do that to them.

Percy's head turned over to Sadie who was watching the ongoing events with a single brow cocked showing her _mild_ surprise at the freakiness of the situation and asked her a question.

" _Illbliss and Falz or Imagine Dragons_?" it asked her eagerly making her blink in confusion, "Uh, Illbliss and Falz" she answered wondering why the hell he was asking about music at a time like this.

Percy raised a brow at her, " _Going east huh? Oh well, let's get this party started"_ he exclaimed while rubbing his palms together with barely restrained glee before dropping to the ground and his eyes went back to their bright sea green colour with a confused look on his face, "What the hell happe…" his question was cut off by music booming from all corners of the forest without any visible speakers.

 _Oga boss  
Let's go ahn  
Illbliss yea  
Falz the bad guy oshe!  
Let's go yea_

The immortals jumped at the sudden sound of music that was booming from all around them while Percy's face went blank at the sound of the music…."What the literal fuck am I listening to?" he questioned himself only to hear a huff in his head, " _What do you mean by that?! This song is awesome!"_ the same annoying voice he heard in his head those two weeks ago spoke.

Percy opened his mouth and closed it as he decided that it would be pointless to argue with the consciousness of the Helixean essence inside him, with a sigh he pumped a fair amount of Helixean energy into his limbs and cratered the ground he once stood on as he vanished in a burst of speed just as the music as if it was being un paused began to play again.

 _Ayakata, illi ti show  
Ayakata and it's becoming a tradition  
The way we are killing the show ayakata_

He materialized in front of Pluto first who drew out a sword to block the incoming fist but was too slow to do jack shit and was punched squarely in the jaw before being kicked to the side of the face round house style, sending him crashing into Hazel who was already rushing to his aid.

 _Gbedu ti drop ayakata  
Speaker ti beh ayakata  
Your bae is a fan  
She say am the man  
Container ti land  
Ayakata_

Seeing his brother (in a way) go down, Poseidon sent a blast of sea green godly energy but was surprised as Percy slapped the beam of energy back to him with his right palm, the beam slammed into his chest causing him to fall to his knees with a pained grunt, his agony however was short lived as Percy was immediately in front of him and delivered a devastating head butt.

 _Aeroplane ti land  
Come and see power changing hand  
It's not the way we planned  
But now we dey pay for land  
Now we dey play for jand  
Now na we dey demand  
We just landed in cape town  
Tore the stage down  
And we made some rand_

Deciding to snap the their jaws that were wide open in surprise shut, the immortal heroes decided to join the fray, Eric closed his palm and tightened it into a fist before slamming said fist into the ground causing a magnitude 6.0 earthquake to shake the area.

 _Oya get paper, Rest later  
Get that whip, that's a bread taker  
Na money we dey chop oh tell the caterer  
If you know my poison tell the waiter_

To his surprise, the earthquake served no other purpose than to sweep the remnant of his allies off their feet and not in a good way as Percy capitalized on Hephaestus's disorientation to deliver two vicious back hands to the opposite sides of his face, the first one sending him crashing through a tree and the second knocking his blacksmith ass (no offence to blacksmith's) out.

 _Shout out to my fans, don't forget the hater  
You for don see me if you read the paper  
You go know when we spend the cake  
When we land it's an earth quake_

Zeus quickly summoned his master bolt to his waiting palms before hurling it with all his might at the boy. Fact of the matter, Percy dodged the bolt, but the symbol of power still hit something, or rather someone, a someone by the name of Piper Mclean.

 _Falz tide ayakata  
Illi ti show ayakata  
And it's becoming a tradition  
The way we killing the show  
Ayakata_

Seeing his girlfriend go down, Jason's focus on the ongoing battle dropped to zero and he ran to his girlfriends side. A mistake on his part which was proved as Percy materialized by his side and struck him at the small of his back with a bone shattering punch that broke his spine making him cough out ichor and rendering him both unconscious and immobile if he were to wake up….he was immortal after all, it's not like such an ijury would kill him.

 _Oga na boss ayakata  
Falz nwanne ayakata  
And it's becoming a tradition  
The way we killing the show  
Ayakata_

Percy crossed his arms into an 'X' just as Bellona swung her humongous flame coated sword at him making the sword bounce off his arm with a resounding clang, despite her shock at that, she was a war goddess for a reason and jumped back to get some air. Her action was futile as she was met with a flurry of haymakers and jabs that made her head spin before she was knocked out as well with a well placed slap.

 _Gbedu ti drop ayakata  
Speaker ti beh ayakata  
Your bae is a fan  
She say am the man  
Container ti land  
Ayakata_

Hazel pushed the unconscious form of her father off her person with a huff before getting to her feet while grumbling, she picked up her large sword before twirling it around a bit and then slamming it from tip to hilt into the soft forest ground causing an earthquake of her own which to her further dismay served no purpose than throwing her allies bar Eric (whom glared at her for the stunt) around like rag dolls.

 _N'afa nna na nwa na mmuo nso  
Flow gi a bu mmiri nso  
Ma chukwu agozie me na folarin  
No sleep till I pull up in a McLaren eh  
Nwanne odigi n'aru  
Street nine'a kwugi n'azu_

Percy skid to a stop from all his running about and sucked in a large breath making the immortals scramble to cover their ears due to their previous experience with the female esper.

If his air passages weren't filled with air he would've snorted

 _Been a boss from the get go  
With a friend or foe  
Let's get dough  
Now back to why we are here_

Once he decided that he had enough air in his lungs, he let all the accumulated air out by blowing it through his lips, the effects of his action was immediate as whatever came in contact with it was encased in ice. And by 'whatever' we mean 'whoever', 'whoever's' by the names of Hazel, Aphrodite, Leo and Hades (whom had reverted back to his Greek form on his Roman aspect's defeat). Eric was quick enough to defend the remainder of themselves by drawing water from the surrounding flora and forming a shield with it which the freeze breath froze in their steads.

 _Trouble and bar,we still tear  
Hope to God my point's clear  
Sess my nvgga let's change gear  
Can't hold me down  
Can't nail me_

Percy's hand began to vibrate and with another burst of speed, cratered the ground where he once stood and punched every single individual encased in their respective blocks of ice right in the sternum area causing the ice to explode as he zoomed out of the blast radius.

Apparently, the ice had explosive properties.

 _My family turned against me  
But am used to it you reptiles  
Now double M projectiles  
Get paper Rest later  
White boys rapping like first graders_

The shockwave caused by the explosion sent the remainder of the immortals flying backwards until they all either slammed into trees/rocks or carved trenches in the ground. Despite that however, Annabeth managed to get on her feet first and popped her dislocated shoulder back in place with a sickening 'pop'. "Keep him busy Eric" she muttered quietly to her boy friend who was slowly climbing back to his feet. Before turning her gaze to the female who was leaning against a tree while watching the fight with a blank face.

 _Oga boss na the best label  
Nwanne ka anyi fuzie na chess table  
Clear the road when illi show  
Am wondering where did my feelings go  
Go to my neck am feeling cold_

The gears began to turn rapidly in the daughter of Athena's head, from when they had arrived earlier she could deduce that there was a sort of bond between the two meaning that if she could subdue the female and hold her hostage then the male would surrender.

 _Flow sick it's really gross  
Your not balling, you be needing coach  
Am not made but am really close  
Capital still in the building yo!_

Annabeth quickly drew twin daggers from the sheaths on her thighs and closed the distance between herself and the girl in the blink of an eye only to be sent back just as quickly as a foot slammed into her gut harshly causing her to empty the contents of her belly and some blood as she flew back.

 _Falz ti dey ayakata  
Illi ti show ayakata  
And it's becoming a tradition  
The way we killing the show  
Ayakata_

The daughter of Athena rose to her feet shakily only to meet a pair of cold blue eyes that were few inches in front of her face causing her to yelp in surprise only to be sent back once more by a knee to the gut.

 _Oga na boss ayakata  
Falz nwanne ayakata_

 _And it's becoming a tradition  
The way we killing the show  
Ayakata_

Eric some to his feet before removing his bronze helmet from his head and crushing it under his foot, he tapped the watch on his wrist causing it to expand into a bronze Spartan shield before looking around for his allies only to see them all knocked out due to one thing or the other, all except Athena who looked too injured for simple ambrosia or nectar to heal and Annabeth who was under going a harsh beating in the hands of the boy's female companion.

Looks like he was on his own now.

 _Gbedu to drop ayakata  
Speaker ti beh ayakata  
Your bae is a fan  
She say am the man  
Container to land ayakata_

He narrowed his eyes at Percy who was looking at him with a lazy smile plastered on his face, he capped his sword Anaklusmos and charged the esper who raised an unimpressed brow at him before closing the distance between them and head butting him.

 _HUh, Ayakata  
Killing the show (problem) ayakata  
I got illi with me so you know I ain't worried  
Falz got my back so you know I am willing  
Ogbeni abeg you don't mess with my team  
I bet you ain't know about me_

To his credit, Eric recovered from the strike quickly and bashed Percy's face with his shield, causing said shield to dent while Percy frowned at the stinging sensation in his nose, impenetrable skin or not, being hit in the nose hurts like hell.

 _I got paper, Rest later  
Money so long like skyscrapers  
I ain't got time for no haters  
Got money on my mind so see you later  
Eh Huh huh  
My voice is sweet ayakata (ayakata)  
And my beat dey bang ayakata_

Before the arrogant son of Poseidon could back pedal, Percy grabbed him by his breast plate, the bronze crumpling like cloth under the strength of his fingers, and flung him to a nearby tree. The tree snapped in half due the speed and force that the son of Poseidon had slammed into the tree with while said sea spawn gasped in pain as he felt a rib of two break.

 _Falz ti dey ayakata  
Illi ti show ayakata  
And it's becoming a tradition  
The way we killing the show  
Ayakata_

Despite his pain, Eric still got up and threw his shield like a Frisbee at the esper, only for said esper to grab the shield as it inched closer to his face and riposted with the same shield.

 _Oga na boss ayakata  
Falz nwanne ayakata  
And it's becoming a tradition  
The way we killing the show  
Ayakata_

Eric's eyes widened in alarm as he saw the incoming shield but was quick enough to dodge it, he sprinted towards Percy once more and slashed horizontally but slashed nothing but air, his demigod senses tingled and he jumped up to avoid a leg sweep from behind but was too\ late to avoid the fist that slammed into the right side of his head (in reality it was just a love tap) and knocking him unconscious.

 _Speaker ti be ayakata  
Your bae is a fan  
She say am the man  
Container ti land  
Ayakata_

Percy dusted himself off as the song came to an end and looked to his right where he saw Sadie drop Annabeth with two slaps to the side of the head before she walked over to him.

"Sooooo…." Sadie drawled, "…friends of yours?" she asked conversationally making Percy snort, "If these people are friends of mine, then I'd rather have enemies" he stated before pausing slightly.

"This was the worst experience I have ever gone through in my life" he intoned making Sadie hum in agreement, "I agree, the song did not match up with any of the events that occurred just now" she supplied.

They fell into silence once more.

Until the both of them couldn't take it anymore.

"I guess you could tell me your connection to these psycho's" Sadie said while gesturing to the unconscious immortals. Percy gave her a blank stare, "First of all, don't be a hypocrite, you and I both know we're both psycho's. Secondly, why not? I intend to interrogate these fools when they wake up" Percy replied as he plopped to the ground and sat Indian style.

Sadie nodded and followed his example.

"Well…what do you know about Greek myths?..."

 **AN: Well it's a wrap, and if you guys are confused on the song, then you're not alone, I honestly don't know why I decided to put that songs out of many others for a fight scene nonetheless.**

 **Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and as you can all see it's the final year of 2016 *cue fireworks* and I have a challenge (sorta) for you guys.**

 **My challenge is quite simple actually, all you need do is to stay logged on to Fanfiction from the moment you read this until the first second of the new year, you don't necessarily have to do anything significant, just stay logged on. If you participated in this challenge, then pm (or drop a review) me once the first second of the new year strikes.**

 **Got it? Okay, I'll be waiting.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	27. Chapter 23: Interrogating Some Deities

**CHAPTER 23: INTERROGATING SOME DEITIES**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

Percy dusted himself off as the song came to an end and looked to his right where he saw Sadie drop Annabeth with two slaps to the side of the head before she walked over to him.

"Sooooo…." Sadie drawled, "…friends of yours?" she asked conversationally making Percy snort, "If these people are friends of mine, then I'd rather have enemies" he stated before pausing slightly.

"This was the worst experience I have ever gone through in my life" he intoned making Sadie hum in agreement, "I agree, the song did not match up with any of the events that occurred just now" she supplied.

They fell into silence once more.

Until the both of them couldn't take it anymore.

"I guess you could tell me your connection to these psycho's" Sadie said while gesturing to the unconscious immortals. Percy gave her a blank stare, "First of all, don't be a hypocrite, you and I both know we're both psycho's. Secondly, why not? I intend to interrogate these fools when they wake up" Percy replied as he plopped to the ground and sat Indian style.

Sadie nodded and followed his example.

"Well…what do you know about Greek myths?..."

 **NOW:**

Sadie stared Percy blankly for some minutes once he was done with his explanation about the Greek and Roman –allegedly—mythological world.

She maintained the stare for some minutes before rubbing her jaw, "So, let me get this straight, all this recorded events written down as Greek and Roman mythology isn't mythology but actually history?..." Percy nodded, "…and you are a half blood or in simpler terms a demigod i.e. the product of a union between a 'mortal' and a god?..." he nodded again, "…and despite knowing that you are a half blood you don't know who your godly parent is but you know he/she is a water related deity…" Percy gave off an "mhm" in acknowledgement.

"…then to top it off, this people are after you because you embarrassed the Greek goddess Artemis?" she finished with a raised brow.

Percy hummed in agreement at her question, he had told her all he knew about the Greek world but was very careful to leave out the part of a portion of him being a Helixean being.

Sadie sighed in resignation, "Well that's not the most absurd thing I've heard in my life and judging by what I've seen these nitwits do, your story sounds somewhat believable" she finished in a flat tone.

It would be important to know that Percy didn't know the identities of the other unconscious individuals strewn about haphazardly on the meadow and just the names of those that had stacked him previously.

He could've probed their minds to find out but what was the fun in that? Besides he wanted to play a game of good cop/ bad cop with them for a bit.

A scowl suddenly appeared on Sadie's face and she turned to glare at Percy, "So the only reason you're a better fighter than me is because you're a half god?" she said in a deathly calm voice.

Percy blinked at her accusation before bursting into a fit of laughter.

He finally managed to calm down from his hysterical laughter (after he was blasted by a psionic beam by Sadie of course) and wiped the tears out of the sides of his eyes.

"Actually, my esper abilities are tied to my human half, I only have half a DNA strand and that represents my human side while the missing half is my godly half. Hence, when I was experimented on, the genetic mutation occurred only on my available human side meaning that all my esper abilities are only half of what they're supposed to be. Let's face the facts, no matter how cool these esper abilities are, it is still tainted power –not tainted on a spiritual way—and my godly half will do all in its power to remain pure and untainted." Percy explained to his companion.

A sarcastic smile appeared on his face, "In other words, I am only at half of my full mutant potential and yet I still thumped your ass" he gloated.

Sadie's cheeks gained a pink tint to them due to embarrassment at his declaration before she scowled at him before her face gained a sly smile on her features"

"Oh, I am sure you would love to thump my ass, but you'll just have to settle for jacking off to its sight while I sleep" she stated cheekily in her English accent making the Raven haired male sputter indignantly.

"I do not stare at your round behind!" he exclaimed with a fiery red blush on his face, Sadie looked at him with a raised brow, "Is that so? Then please do enlighten me on how you know the exact shape of my behind" she said with a straight face though her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Percy's sputtering increased, "Uh, I mean you're a girl er and you know…" he gave up on trying to explain himself in regards to that matter and settled for grumbling about annoying girls and stupid hormones while the half Brit snorted at his choice of words.

The duo settled into a comfortable silence for a minute before restlessness too over once more and the engaged themselves once more in chit chat on a different topic.

"Shouldn't you tie them up if you really want to question them when they wake up?" Sadie asked Percy as she jabbed a thumb in the direction of the unconscious group of immortals.

Percy shrugged, "Too much hassle, anyone who tries to attack me again, because I heavily doubt that they would try to escape due to their grudge against me, I will not hesitate to knock their Mediterranean ass out ( **AN: Sorry to everyone in the Mediterranean reading this)"** he stated nonchalantly.

Sadie raised a brow at his choice of action but did not comment on it, it wasn't like she had anything tangible to do.

"Now I think about it, I wasn't the only super human being stored in the Facility, did anyone else get out before or after I blew the place up?" Percy asked Sadie curiously.

The blonde hummed in thought before snapping her fingers, "Well not everyone got out, but a few top dogs, four to be precise, used the commotion to make a break for it" she answered.

Percy gave her an expectant look causing her to roll her eyes at his eagerness to know but continue regardless, "Well I was programmed to hunt all of them down with you being my number one priority as you were the most dangerous…" Percy gave an exaggerated bow in thanks, "…my second priority was Alex Mercer aka Project Zeus…" his eyes widened in surprise, "…number three was Ruby Rose, number four being Rex Salazer and the fifth and the lest priority being '47'" she finished.

Percy whistled, "Sweet, the full squad made it out." He commented in an upbeat tone, Sadie gave him a deadpan stare, "You know, the reason why these people were marked for extermination was because they were affiliated with you?" she asked flatly.

"Point of correction miss Kane, we were best of buddies in that cesspool of a facility…" he gained a faraway dreamy gleam in his sea green eyes, "…we killed a lot of guards and scientist *sigh* good times" he murmured to himself.

Sadie's left eyelid twitched at his statement whether it was out of irritation or it was an involuntary action made by her body remains unknown.

Suddenly, Poseidon groaned in pain as the fog on his mind caused by knocked out began to clear, he turned to lay on his back and winced as he felt multiple bones in his body shift erratically at the movement.

He took a look around him and as expected he saw his fellow Olympians as well as their children strewn about the meadow in unconscious heap.

With great effort, he managed to haul himself up to his feet and stumbled about a little before righting himself just in time to avoid face planting on the floor.

With the magnitude at which his head was spinning, he was sure that he would knock himself out by falling on his face.

"Oi!" Percy's voice rang out causing the sea god to spin on his heel and turn around to face the two children that were responsible for he and his brethren's current state.

He quickly summoned his Trident and got into a defensive stance despite his muscles screaming at him in pain.

Percy raised an eyebrow at the man before coming closer causing the sea god to tense in preparation of a strike, "If I wanted to keep fighting with you dumbasses, you'd all be dead by now" he stated lazily with his eyes showing his disinterest in fighting the deity.

The Earth shaker looked at the boy warily, he did not doubt a word of what he just said concerning the ease in which he could defeat him but he could tell that the boy was being honest about being disinterested in fighting him.

The second son of Kronos and Rhea de summoned his Trident but still kept his eyes peeled in case the boy were to try anything.

Percy sniffed before smiling brightly making him look like a little angel, "Great! Now, all you have to do is wait for your cohorts to wake up and then we can discuss our issues quietly and in a civilized manner like the higher animals we are" he chirped happily before skipping back to where the caramel blonde haired girl stood.

Said girl gave him a two fingered salute.

Poseidon blinked, despite his wariness of the boy, he still felt –somewhat—at ease with him, it was almost the child was a part of him.

It was the girl who completely unnerved him.

' _I might as well wait'_ the sea god thought to himself before making himself comfortable on the grassy floor.

 **LINEBREAK**

After precisely one hour, forty eight minutes and twenty two point five seconds, the entirety of everyone that had attacked the mutant duo were on their feet and looking at said duo with various emotions in their eyes.

Confusion.

Distrust.

Anger.

Jealousy.

Lust… _the fuck?_

Percy cleared his throat, "Well, since you ass wipes are up and running…" tempers flared at the insult but they were all steam rolled over as the esper continued addressing them, "…I would like to know one thing and one thing only…"

The immortals raised curious brows at him but said nothing.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FREAKING PESTERING ME?!" he bellowed causing the deities to flinch and then wince and the immortalized heroes to cry out in pain as their ear drums burst causing ichor to trickle out of their ears.

They were immortals, the wound would heal, no need to whine about it.

Despite the ringing in his ears, Zeus still managed to speak, "You assaulted a god whose allegiance lays with Olympus, an Olympian nonetheless, and such an act calls for your punishment." The sky god bellowed dramatically making the immortal heroes grimace as the ringing in their ear drums intensified.

Percy stared at the youngest offspring of Kronos and Rhea for a few seconds before blinking, "Wait you're serious?" he questioned incredulously.

Zeus growled at him but was cut off before he could say anything else, "You do realize that I have every right to defend myself from becoming a pin cushion, I mean I was just strolling through the woods on my own, minding my business and then out of nowhere a bunch of pre-pubescent girls with bows and arrows jump out of the bushes and try to turn me into an upright porcupine, who flippin does that!" Percy ranted.

Apparently Zeus still wanted the boy in chains, "Still, for your aura to be able to disable an Olympian by just you flaring it makes you dangerous and a threat to mankind as a whole" the king of Olympus argued.

Hades rolled his eyes at the statement, "Don't you mean a threat to your rule brother?" the god of the underworld drawled sardonically.

The sky god fixed his elder brother with a scathing glare for the comment.

Percy and Sadie exchanged glances before both broke down in fits of rambunctious laughter, the assembled immortals looked at the two in confusion.

Just as quickly as they started, they stopped immediately with their faces set into icy glares that were set on the king of Olympus.

Said king took a step back.

And the two returned to their rambunctious laughter.

The duo finally calmed down and wiped the tears that had accumulated in their eyes due to how hard they had been laughing, off.

"You sir are a paranoid sack of shit, do you honestly think that if I wanted to dethrone you I would be in a random forest in the Amazon rainforest with a young padawan of mine…" Sadie glared at him at that comment, "…taking a vacation before we decide to hunt down another asshole of greater calibre than a lightning wielding, tantrum throwing horn dog?" Percy asked.

The immortals bar Zeus –whose face had turned golden in anger—snickered behind their palms.

Percy didn't wait for the god of thunder to respond and instead jumped up from his sitting position before turning to Sadie with a look that said 'let's bounce'.

Before the duo could speed off, the voice of Pallas Athena –whom had been quiet all this while—stopped them in their tracks.

"Who are you?" the wisdom goddess asked curiously.

Percy turned around to face them with a raised eyebrow before shrugging, "Perseus Jackson, but feel free to call me Percy" he stated casually.

Poseidon's eyes flew open in shock at the name and in the blink of an eye (literally) he was in front of the hybrid (whom yelped at the suddenness but would not admit it) and began to examine him with a critical eye.

The sea god almost face palmed at his slowness.

Sea green eyes…check

Mediterranean tanned skin tone….check

Scent of the sea…check

Jet black untamed hair….check

Last name of his lover…check

The king of the seas embraced the boy with all his might while said boy hung his arms by the side limply with a confused expression on his face.

Before the other deities could question what the Tartarus was going on, Annabeth gasped and they all followed her line of sight to a holographic Trident spin around above the head of the boy who had just whooped their divine asses.

Perseus Jackson had been claimed.

 **AN: WAIT! Before anyone starts throwing fireballs at me for incorporating multiple crossovers into this story, just bear in mind that though they are people from various fandoms in this story with similar abilities, they all have different back stories.**

 **Okay? Awesome!**

 **If you were not offended by my inclusion of multiple characters from various fandoms then ignore this message and go check out my other stories instead.**

 **FOLLOW!**

 **FAVOURITE!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	28. Chapter 24: Say What Now?

**CHAPTER 24: SAY WHAT NOW?**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Before the duo could speed off, the voice of Pallas Athena –whom had been quiet all this while—stopped them in their tracks._

" _Who are you?" the wisdom goddess asked curiously._

 _Percy turned around to face them with a raised eyebrow before shrugging, "Perseus Jackson, but feel free to call me Percy" he stated casually._

 _Poseidon's eyes flew open in shock at the name and in the blink of an eye (literally) he was in front of the hybrid (whom yelped at the suddenness but would not admit it) and began to examine him with a critical eye._

 _The sea god almost face palmed at his slowness._

 _Sea green eyes…check_

 _Mediterranean tanned skin tone….check_

 _Scent of the sea…check_

 _Jet black untamed hair….check_

 _Last name of his lover…check_

 _The king of the seas embraced the boy with all his might while said boy hung his arms by the side limply with a confused expression on his face._

 _Before the other deities could question what the Tartarus was going on, Annabeth gasped and they all followed her line of sight to a holographic Trident spin around above the head of the boy who had just whooped their divine asses._

 _Perseus Jackson had been claimed._

 **NOW:**

Silence…

Utter silence fell among the congregation (?) of deities, immortals and genetically modified killing machines.

Athena was the first to come out of her stunned state, "You're a son of Poseidon?" she asked Percy dubiously making the aforementioned character turn to face her (despite him being crushed in a hug by a very emotional sea god) and fixed her with a deadpan stare, "Are you seeing the look on my face at all?" he shot back.

That statement pretty much summed up the fact that he was unaware of that fact up till now.

Zeus on the other hand was an entirely different story entirely…

"You have to come back to Olympus with us, a son of Poseidon with abilities such as yours cannot be left running around without supervision!" the sky god thundered ( **AN: This joke is getting old…** ). Eric rolled his eyes, "Of course he is" he muttered under his breath.

Zeus' eyes flashed dangerously at the statement but before he could do anything drastic –as he was well known for—the sounds of sobbing reached his ears. Apparently he wasn't alone in that aspect as everyone turned to Poseidon who was still clutching onto his son as if he were a lifeline while sobbing wholeheartedly.

Sadie had to bite insides of her cheeks to avoid bursting into laughter at the uncomfortable look on Percy's face.

Everyone else looked on in stunned silence as the proud king of Atlantis cried like a baby while clutching onto his son.

The silence dragged on until the sea god finally managed to get his tear ducts under control before –reluctantly—pulling away and wiping his face clean of tear streaks before smiling warmly at his son, "You have no idea how long I've searched for you ever since you disappeared" he said with the same large smile on his face which quite honestly freaked Percy out.

Percy clicked his teeth together and tensed his leg muscles before leaping a good eighty five feet backwards before realizing the overkill in the situation and reduced the distance between them to a reasonable distance.

Percy tried to smoothen out the wrinkles on his Kevlar reinforced clothing (godly strength and all) before quickly abandoning the idea as it would lead him nowhere and facing the deity, "hold up, hold up, hold up, SAY WHAT NOW!" he yelled making the deities wince once more while the immortal heroes yelled in indignation as their eardrums burst once more.

Poseidon gave him a confused and fearful look, "You are my son" he replied while his stomach churned as the thought of his own flesh and blood rejecting him crossed his mind.

Percy blinked at the statement and swore loudly in Latin as he began to pace about the area while pulling on his hair as words that would make even the most foul mouthed of sailors blush spewed out of his mouth at an alarming rate.

The assembled immortals took a few steps back in caution as they began to doubt the mental stability of the boy in front of them.

Just as soon as he began to pace, he suddenly came to a halt and spun on his heel to face the king of Atlantis, "Weren't there curses or something that were imposed on sons who attack their old men in ancient Greece or something" Percy asked.

It was Poseidon's turn to blink, "Err, not unless their father's cursed them" he answered slowly, Percy maintained his stare, "Are you going to curse me or something?" he asked in an unidentifiable tone.

"Why would I want to do that?"

A shit eating grin appeared on Percy's face at that comment, "Thanks old man" he chirped and the sea god's anxiety was instantly alleviated.

Athena cleared her throat to notify the father and son of her presence, "This is all heartwarming and all but I have to agree with father on this, the amount of power he holds is devastating and the fact that he is a son of Poseidon making him an unpredictable character does not help matters" she stated flatly though one could practically feel the venom in her voice as she mentioned the fact that he was the offspring of her rival.

The sea god's eyes flashed dangerously, "So because he has more power than us, that automatically makes him a threat to us?!" he exclaimed as his Trident materialized in his hand.

Athena cast him an uninterested look, "I am saying that the fact that we don't know his allegiances makes him a threat to us and to western civilization as a whole" she replied.

Zeus smiled smugly as he knew that Athena's testimony would sway the opinions of the other Olympians that were present, Poseidon grit his teeth at the wisdom goddess' tact as he knew that her argument was valid.

Before Poseidon could begin clutching on straws to prevent his son from being dragged into servitude to Olympus at best and Death at the worst, Percy spoke up, "You guys realize that you aren't the most relevant pantheon in existence right? I mean, if I really wanted to usurp a…" suddenly he stopped and tilted his head to the side before an embarrassed expression appeared on his face, before this action could be questioned, he snapped his fingers and reality warped.

 **FIVE MINUTES IN THE PAST**

Before Poseidon could begin clutching on straws to prevent his son from being dragged into servitude to Olympus at best and Death at the worst, Percy spoke up, "Don't sweat it old man, I'll go" he replied simply.

Poseidon opened his mouth to dissuade him from such a thought but Percy gave him a look and the sea god promptly shut up as he understood exactly what the look meant.

 _I know what I'm doing_

Grinning –inwardly of course—at a chance to maintain his position as king of Olympus, Zeus personally grabbed the boy by the shoulder and flashed away while the others rolled their eyes and followed suit.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **LOCATION: BOTTOM OF THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE**

" _Cecilia's dead body has been located"_

"…I see, and Subject A?"

" _Her chip went offline…as well as her limiters"_

"…When did all this happen?"

" _Approximately two weeks ago"_

"And why am I being informed of this now?"

" _I was unaware of this until an hour ago"_

"…any intel on the other four?"

" _Numbers 3, 4 and 5 have been spotted by our security cams around the Manhattan area while number 2 remains undetected"_

"As of now, pursuit of the four is no longer a priority, all our resources should be focused on the termination and harvesting of Subjects X and A"

" _Understood"_

"Oh, and resume work on Subject X beta and with whatever DNA samples we have, begin experimentation on a termination unit for Subject A"

" _Sir…!"_

"Are you questioning my order?"

"… _no sir, your instructions will be carried out with immediate effect, Sabre Out"_

"Let's see who wins this tussle Jackson"

 **AN: Shortest chapter in a while but at least it's something right? I might be busy but I always have time (somewhat) for my readers** **so please drop a review, it'll prevent me from regretting doing this while I should be studying.**


	29. Chapter 25: Get This Into Your Thick

**CHAPTER 25: GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Cecilia's dead body has been located"_

"… _I see, and Subject A?"_

" _Her chip went offline…as well as her limiters"_

"… _When did all this happen?"_

" _Approximately two weeks ago"_

" _And why am I being informed of this now?"_

" _I was unaware of this until an hour ago"_

"… _any intel on the other four?"_

" _Numbers 3, 4 and 5 have been spotted by our security cams around the Manhattan area while number 2 remains undetected"_

" _As of now, pursuit of the four is no longer a priority, all our resources should be focused on the termination and harvesting of Subjects X and A"_

" _Understood"_

" _Oh, and resume work on Subject X beta and with whatever DNA samples we have, begin experimentation on a termination unit for Subject A"_

" _Sir…!"_

" _Are you questioning my order?"_

"… _no sir, your instructions will be carried out with immediate effect, Sabre Out"_

" _Let's see who wins this tussle Jackson_ "

 **NOW:**

With a harsh popping noise, Zeus as well as his fellow Olympians and immortal heroes materialized in the Olympian throne room, and then just as if a flip was switched, Zeus felt nothing in his right palm but air causing his eyebrows to shoot up as he realized that Percy was nowhere in sight.

The other immortals seemed to realize this as well as they all looked around in confusion.

"WHERE IS HE?!" the sky god bellowed in frustration, the other present Olympians fixed him with deadpan stares, "You personally grabbed him before we could actually blink" Hades remarked dryly which served no purpose than to further irritate the god of lightning.

Before the argument could escalate to an all out brawl (which Ares was fervently praying to happen) a 'swoosh' sound whizzed through the air and the scent of sea water filled the nostrils of everyone present before a whirlpool of water began to spin rapidly before solidifying into two humanoid forms of both genders and then both crystal like sculptures gained colour to them.

Percy Jackson and Sadie Kane stood side by side in the throne room.

…and then Sadie hunched over and dry heaved heavily for a few moments before she finally managed to regain her composure and then straightened up before a heavy scowl appeared on her face and then she harshly elbowed Percy in the gut, successfully knocking the wind out of him and wiping the amused smirk off his face.

"Give me a warning next time you want to do that or I'll do worse than elbow you" she stated in a clipped tone.

"How did you not teleport with me?" Zeus growled out, Percy cleared his throat and then spat out the mush of saliva and catarrh on the Olympian marbled floor making all the females in the room –bar Sadie who rolled her eyes—grimace in disgust while Zeus himself bristled at the act of disrespect.

"You're the god here, how the hell am I supposed to know the answer to that? It's not my fault that, you invest more time sticking your penis into every hole in a female's body rather than training your abilities" Percy replied snarkily.

Zeus' eyes flashed with lightning but before he could even summon his lightning bolt, a flaming fist slammed into his nose, shattering the cartilage and sending him flying backwards with golden life fluid spurting out like a sprinkler system before his flight was cut short by him slamming his head against the gigantic foot rest of his throne (he was still at seven feet tall).

His vision turned blurry as he swam in and out of unconsciousness but he could still manage to make out Percy approaching him in casual unhurried steps while the other present immortals were on their knees sweating profusely while wheezing painfully as if they were being crushed.

Zeus didn't have to wonder about why they were in such a state for long as an oppressive aura crashed into him as well making him cough harshly as he struggled to breathe.

Percy stopped in front of him before squatting down to face the sky king, a look of fear appeared on his face as he stared into sinister purple/blood red eyes as opposed to the previous shade of sea green that they once were.

" _ **So much arrogance for a being who has accomplished so little, but then again it runs in the family I guess, I mean look at Gaea…and Ouranos and Tartarus and Nyx and Kronos and Hyperion and Krios...you get the point"**_

" _ **Senseless rambling aside, summon the rest of your council I have pressing issues I need to address and it requires the entirety of your…'council' to be present"**_

If he wasn't scared shitless, Zeus would've protested a bit before finally grudgingly complying after getting a death glare, but as it was right now, the youngest son of Zeus wasn't feeling up to the task of staring into those power filled eyes which he had no doubt whatsoever would make him run insane if he stared into them for more than three seconds.

So without the slightest ounce of hesitation, the lord of the sky raised his thunder bolt to the sky and fired of an arc of lightning causing the sky to flash brightly with said lightning and a boom of thunder to shake the throne room.

The already present Olympians –Poseidon included— and immortal heroes hurriedly grew to their godly heights of fifty feet and sat on their respective thrones, they were in no mood to piss off the entity in front of them, as they were damn sure that whoever this…being was, it was not the same boy who had just thumped their asses a few hours ago.

One by one, the other Olympians slowly appeared in the throne room with irritated expressions on their faces at being disturbed form whatever they were doing only to raise curious brows at the teenage boy facing the direction opposite of Zeus with his eyes closed and for their eyebrows to rise even higher at the fearful expressions on the faces of Zeus and their fellow Olympians as well as the immortal heroes and the Roman war goddess Bellona.

This was going to be interesting.

Artemis and Hestia were the last to arrive and while the latter had an impassive look on her face, the moon goddess did not.

"YOU!" she fumed and quickly summoned her symbol of power only for the bow to shatter into a million fragments as if it were made from glass. The boy cast her with a dull look as she stared at the remains of what was once her symbol of power.

"I didn't ask your king to summon you here for you to behave like a spoilt brat who always gets her way" Percy said softly but his words were heard loud and clear throughout the room and the power of his words shook the room causing pieces of the room to fall off.

The now complete council gulped collectively as they felt the power behind his voice,

"Percy?" Sadie asked a bit warily causing said boy to cast her a side ways glance before chuckling a bit causing the room to vibrate.

"One of his multiple love interests I see?" he commented casually causing a fiery blush to appear on the girls face which served no other purpose than to amuse him further.

Suddenly he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "In case most of you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly Percy, one could say that I'm the ah –what's the word—being that possesses him" he started causing the Olympians pale.

"I shouldn't be doing this, but quite honestly Percy considers this entire fiasco…" he gestured to the assembled immortals "…a joke at best and a complete waste of his time at worst, and sadly he's leaning more on the former rather than focusing on training the abilities that my existence in his body has granted him" he paused before clenching and unclenching his palm causing the light in the room to flicker erratically before going out and then coming back on just as instantly.

"What powers exactly do you have?" Athena asked timidly before shrinking back into her throne to avoid his purple, blood red eyes that were now fixed on her.

The being chuckled.

"I am a being that precedes Chaos…the multiverse and all its secrets are simply tools at my disposal, the ability to destroy reality…and build it again" he shook his head as he realized that he was drifting off in thought.

"Multiverse?" Athena asked curiously, while he sniffed "Mortals are not as insignificant as you make them out to be, the time they have spent independent of yourselves has opened their eyes and their minds as well…simply put, there are more than one thousand mortals alive on earth who I know that can stand toe to toe with a Titan…and win" Percy answered making the gods grow even paler.

Well everyone except Apollo.

Percy turned to face said god before smiling slightly, "You know, you deities ignore even the slightest of details and I am honestly surprised that you've all lived through the centuries despite these shortcomings" he continued in the same low tone as he had begun.

The immortals furrowed their eyebrows but said nothing.

He chuckled once more.

"What I mean is…Apollo over here possesses the ability to eradicate the Earth and you all with it, and yet he puts up with your mockery and an unappreciative sister just because he made a promise to himself"

Apollo's sky blue eyes turned into a fiery golden, "That's enough…"

"Is it?…" Percy bit back, "…because you desire your sister to feel superior, you put up the front of a spineless man whore when all it requires is just a mere thought and you can evolve. Don't deny it, you and I know that you can change your level of power at will, a dwarf, a yellow G, a Red giant? You name it, and it's yours but you let your love for a sister that will never reciprocate such feelings cloud your judgment and do nothing but degrade yourself and your value to the demigods and those who actually know what worth you are…" Percy stopped and spared a glance at Demeter before smiling unnoticeably as he saw the look of longing on her face as she looked at the sun god, "…remember this Apollo, a power is not yours until you use it"

Apollo's eyes changed to a fiery red and then to a black void before changing back to their normal sky blue, he gave Percy a hard look before tsk-ing, "Try to make your motivation speeches less demeaning next time" he grumbled out.

Despite the attempt at light heartedness, it was obvious that the other Olympians were now wary of the sun god.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Hestia asked softly as she stared at the attractive male standing before her…

…Her face quickly took a golden hue at the stray thought.

Percy sent her a sly wink letting her know he knew exactly what she was thinking about causing the blush to intensify.

Sadie's lips set into a thin line.

Percy's flirtatious demeanor disappeared as soon as it had appeared, "I am saying this because…another war is coming" he stated slowly causing the Olympians to grimace and Eric to groan.

"Why am I not surprised?" the eldest son of Poseidon muttered.

 **AN: I don't know about you guys but I get the feeling that I'm the only person who actually sees Apollo as one of the most dangerous Olympians, and I as such I get peeved when some fics depict him as being inferior to his twin whom actually needs his support to function while he doesn't need hers….or maybe I'm talking from a scientific point of view.**

 **I also got sick of the degradation of mortals in fanfiction because honestly it's flippin irritating to read about how worthless we are compared to a fictional being.**

… **Right?...Huh?...oh Yeah!**

 **FAVOURITE!**

 **FOLLOW!**

 **REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 26: Keep Fighting The Good Fight

**CHAPTER 26: KEEP FIGHTING THE GOOD FIGHT…WE'LL ALL DIE EVENTUALLY**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Is it?…" Percy bit back, "…because you desire your sister to feel superior, you put up the front of a spineless man whore when all it requires is just a mere thought and you can evolve. Don't deny it, you and I know that you can change your level of power at will, a dwarf, a yellow G, a Red giant? You name it, and it's yours but you let your love for a sister that will never reciprocate such feelings cloud your judgment and do nothing but degrade yourself and your value to the demigods and those who actually know what worth you are…" Percy stopped and spared a glance at Demeter before smiling unnoticeably as he saw the look of longing on her face as she looked at the sun god, "…remember this Apollo, a power is not yours until you use it"_

 _Apollo's eyes changed to a fiery red and then to a black void before changing back to their normal sky blue, he gave Percy a hard look before tsk-ing, "Try to make your motivation speeches less demeaning next time" he grumbled out._

 _Despite the attempt at light heartedness, it was obvious that the other Olympians were now wary of the sun god._

" _Why are you telling us all this?" Hestia asked softly as she stared at the attractive male standing before her…_

… _Her face quickly took a golden hue at the stray thought._

 _Percy sent her a sly wink letting her know he knew exactly what she was thinking about causing the blush to intensify._

 _Sadie's lips set into a thin line._

 _Percy's flirtatious demeanor disappeared as soon as it had appeared, "I am saying this because…another war is coming" he stated slowly causing the Olympians to grimace and Eric to groan._

" _Why am I not surprised?" the eldest son of Poseidon muttered_.

 **NOW:**

A thick cloud of silence hung over the heads of all the present immortals at the less than pleasing announcement.

One that didn't seem to be clearing out any time soon…

…that is until the sky god finally decided to break the heavy silence.

"That is troubling news…" Zeus began slowly but was interrupted as Percy barked out in laughter which served no purpose than to make them cringe as the laughter sounded worse than Kronos'.

Eric shuddered at the memory.

Finally, Percy was able to get a hold of himself and wiped a few tear streaks off his face, "Of course it is! What did you expect it to be? A television advert?" he question mockingly.

The sky god wisely bit his tongue.

Smiling a little at Zeus' lack of response, he continued addressing the 'assembly' "This war is going to be unlike anything you all have ever faced before…okay that sounded stupidly cliché…and by that I mean that it would be unwise to fight it here on earth…" he paused before continuing, "…unless you want to atomize the mortals that is" he stated with a shrug.

"But that is impossible! The demigods are our only military, and the last time I checked they cannot breathe in space" Athena argued logically as always.

Blood red/ purple eyes turned to face her making her shrink back into her throne, "Did you just boldly admit that your own children are the ones who die for you on the battlefield?" he asked in a 'are you being serious' tone.

"…" the wisdom goddess had no answer to that.

Said eyes rolled in their sockets, "You're not an idiot Athena, please don't talk like one" he answered flatly before turning his attention back to the king.

That seemed to be the end of that matter.

"Now, we can't fight this war on earth because who we are facing and his allies prefer going all out in their fights and by all out I mean 'celestial energy flying about with reckless abandon, oceans being evaporated, mountains collapsing because you ass was punched through it' kind of all out…"

Multiple gulping noise were heard at that statement.

"…but because we can't fight on Earth doesn't mean we can't train on it" he finished.

Many eyebrows rose at that comment.

"Are we talking about demigods here? Because if we are then I think you need to set your facts straight, Demigods. Can't. Handle. That. Sorta. Stuff." Ares stated with a sneer.

Percy sniffed a little before curling his index finger and pressing down on it harshly with his thumb.

Those in the room –Sadie included—flinched as a loud _crack_ echoed throughout the place.

You just have to love Kaneki.

"I would've actually been concerned if someone else said that, but you are a moron, so you're excused for your ignorant statement…" he said softly making the war god's face turn red with rage but didn't have a chance to embarrass himself as Percy continued, "…you gods might have experienced a major decline in your power but your children on the other hand are born with the same great power that was once in you all. Sadly they cannot achieve their full potential because you all took the liberty of appointing a spineless, Mozart loving, hay loving hippie to oversee their training" he stopped for a breath.

"Did you all really think that Hercules was a special case? Special case my ungodly hole…" Sadie and Eric snickered, "…he was only that way because he actually decided to look beyond the mediocre training of that potential pedophile and actually train himself the way a demigod should be trained…but lacking the proper guidance all he could achieve was godly strength and above average eyesight and archery".

Percy stopped and took an unhealthy amount of satisfaction in the flabbergasted expressions on their faces.

"…in a nutshell all demigods have the potential to super cede their godly parents" finished.

"Amazing…" Athena

"Pretty cool…" Apollo

"I'm sure the females can do it better…" Artemis

"Whatever…" Dionysus

"They are threats!"…..

All the occupants of the throne room turned to face him with deadpan expressions on their faces making his ears turn golden in embarrassment.

"…now's not the time for this conversation" the hybrid intoned blandly.

The youngest of the elder Olympians nodded wisely.

More silence…

"So…who exactly are we fighting?" Hera asked tentatively. Percy smiled faintly, if I said Erebus and Tartarus would you all be weary?" he asked smoothly.

The beads of sweat of their respective faces gave him his answer.

The smile fell off his face just as quick as it had appeared and was instantly replaced with a scowl, "Well it isn't, because that would be the damn author being too lazy to think outside the box!" he growled.

 **LOCATION: ROOM 135, M2 HALL OF RESIDENCE UNIVERSITY OF UYO.**

A dark skinned teenager is busy sweating bullets on how the hell that statement got into the story and why the freaking backspace button isn't working.

 **BACK ON OLYMPUS**

Despite their being lost on what the hybrid just said, the immortals waited quietly for him to clarify.

Wiping his face clean of all emotion, the over powered son of Poseidon turned to face the goddess of the hearth, "We are going to be facing the Helixean trinity, in a nutshell, they were the first three Helixean beings to be created and hence the power they wield is inconceivable, individually one of them has the power to beat the living crap out of me and still have the energy for a billion more rounds…" he was interrupted by the wisdom goddess again.

"That is obscene…" she began but was cut off as well, "That's the idea Athena, it wouldn't be war if they were so easy to beat" he explained akin to the way one would explain something to a child,

Her face burned with embarrassment while he huffed in frustration at being constantly interrupted.

"What exactly is their vendetta against us?" Hephaestus asked in his gruff voice.

Percy winced slightly at the question but answered nonetheless, "In their defense, it was Balance's fault in the first place for orchestrating the eradication of the Helixean being by intentionally exuding ridiculous amounts of celestial energy in the birthing of Chaos which caused an explosion throughout the cosmos that wiped the race out. Well everyone except those three, they were injured no doubt but they bid their time and once their wounds were healed, they killed both Balance and Helix in a brutal battle after which they repeatedly defiled the dead body of lady Balance before personally tossing their bodies into the realm of damnation, a section of the realm of the faded quite similar to the fields of punishment…except much worse"

The females looked disturbed at that piece of information.

"As for Chaos…she was attacked recently and barely managed to escape with her life, she is on her way to earth but she is so drained of energy that she is floating about in her own void no doubt she will arrive in Tartarus soon but that's a few days away and I can do nothing to assist her until then" Percy finished.

The troubled expressions on the faces of the gods became even worse at that declaration.

Suddenly an Iris Message popped up in front of Artemis who yelped at the suddenness, the message showed the Mother of Rome, Lupa, and her pack fighting against a hooded figure who had blade like protrusions where his arms where supposed to be and he was using said arm's to tear the wolves apart with ease while kicking Lupa away with his left foot whenever she came too close for comfort.

All this he did with a creepy serene smile on his lips.

Before message of distress could be sent across, a wolf's head was thrown right through the message and dispersed the mist in the process.

The goddess of the hunt got up and attempted to teleport away in order to assist her friend, but before she could do such, Percy flicked his left wrist and she sat back down forcefully.

Before she could begin spewing out threats, 'Percy' spoke up, "Don't waste your strength, Percy will handle this, after all it's just an opportunity to meet an old friend" he stated before his purple/ red eyes flickered for a bit before returning back to their normal sea green.

Rubbing his forehead, the teenager disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing next to Sadie who was looking at him inquisitively.

He rolled his eyes at the look on her face before grabbing her by the arm –butterflies went crazy in both their stomachs—and speaking, "I'll explain later but first of all let's go meet Alex fucking Mercer" he stated excitedly.

It was the Brit's turn to roll her eyes.

Pulling her into a tight embrace, the two of them quickly transformed into swirls of sea water before evaporating into mist.

Apparently no one had seen the Rose petals that had been floating about in the Iris Message.

 **AN: Drop a few reviews please.**


	31. Chapter 27: Mercer and Rose

**CHAPTER 27: MERCER AND ROSE (Radical and Rooster Teeth)**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Suddenly an Iris Message popped up in front of Artemis who yelped at the suddenness, the message showed the Mother of Rome, Lupa, and her pack fighting against a hooded figure who had blade like protrusions where his arms where supposed to be and he was using said arm's to tear the wolves apart with ease while kicking Lupa away with his left foot whenever she came too close for comfort._

 _All this he did with a creepy serene smile on his lips._

 _Before message of distress could be sent across, a wolf's head was thrown right through the message and dispersed the mist in the process._

 _The goddess of the hunt got up and attempted to teleport away in order to assist her friend, but before she could do such, Percy flicked his left wrist and she sat back down forcefully._

 _Before she could begin spewing out threats, 'Percy' spoke up, "Don't waste your strength, Percy will handle this, after all it's just an opportunity to meet an old friend" he stated before his purple/ red eyes flickered for a bit before returning back to their normal sea green._

 _Rubbing his forehead, the teenager disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing next to Sadie who was looking at him inquisitively._

 _He rolled his eyes at the look on her face before grabbing her by the arm –butterflies went crazy in both their stomachs—and speaking, "I'll explain later but first of all let's go meet Alex fucking Mercer" he stated excitedly._

 _It was the Brit's turn to roll her eyes._

 _Pulling her into a tight embrace, the two of them quickly transformed into swirls of sea water before evaporating into mist._

 _Apparently no one had seen the Rose petals that had been floating about in the Iris Message._

 **NOW:**

Lupa, the mother of Rome was having a bad day. Scratch that, the word bad wasn't a sufficient enough adjective to describe how her day was going.

First of all she and her lieutenants (which were wolves as well) had discovered two demigod sons of Bacchus who had apparently inherited their father's lackadaisical attitude (no surprise there) and hence they found it impossible to take a single thing she was saying seriously.

Secondly, for some gods' damned reason, the sun's rays had suddenly become harsher than before, hot enough to actually make the wolf goddess sweat between her paws (she was going to enjoy nipping at the sun gods heels as he ran for his dear life).

Thirdly, they were attacked by a pack of hellhounds who while not that much of a threat to her well trained pack but regardless it was annoying.

And then the biggest bitch came in the form of a hooded male with a sinister serene smile ( **AN: Alliteration -_-)** , apparently the hellhounds from earlier were running from him…

…and she and her pack found out exactly why the demon dogs were running…

…sixteen tank sized wolf deaths (in the space of forty five seconds) later of course.

"Who are you?!" the mother of Rome managed growl out as she barely avoided being bisected by a bladed arm that had glowing red veins on it, the hooded man raised a single brow at her, "I have seen a lot of weird shit to last me ten life times, but a talking tank sized wolf is just ridiculous" he intoned dully making the canine's eye twitch at the jab.

Back pedaling quickly, Lupa took her human form and launched a condensed sphere of godly energy at the creepy man who was too stunned by the sudden transformation to dodge out of the way.

Just before the orb of energy could make contact with his chest, a flurry of Rose petals swirled around him and a flash of metal swung diagonally, sending the divine energy back to the Wolf goddess who twisted to the side to avoid the attack but was still burned at the side from the heat of the energy orb.

Despite the pain she was in, Lupa still managed to right her self and quickly darted her eyes about to find the second assailant but found nothing but rose petals floating about in the wind. Her sense flared and she ducked to avoid an over head swing that would have sent her flying with a few missing teeth no doubt.

She capitalized on the slight opening and stabbed him through the gut with her claws only for her arm to pass right through him.

Before she could recover from the shock (and disgust) of her arm passing through his stomach fluidly and without the slightest hint of resistance, he split into two causing the wolf goddess to tumble into the grass and get up just as quick.

She blocked the fist that was aimed at her gut but could do nothing to stop the foot of the man's doppelganger from slamming into her face, sending her sprawling to the grass once more.

Wincing as she felt Ichor pour from her nose, she decided to let go of her pride and summoned a denarii before frowning at the currency.

" _That kick definitely messed up my brains functionality"_ she thought dryly as she ducked out of the way from being stomped on and tried again and successfully summoned a drachma and hastily sent an Iris message to her best friend Artemis before focusing fully on the fight.

 **LINEBREAK**

A swirl of salt water later, Percy and Sadie were at the scene of the 'Roman tank sized Wolf massacre'…funnily enough, Sadie was the person to call it that… and then berate herself for emulating Percy too much, a fact that left a shit eating grin on said boys face.

"Alex's here alright" Percy commented as he saw the destroyed landscape and deceased wolves which had their entrails and fur strewn about the area.

He also detected the scent of something familiar but paid it no heed.

The sounds of Earth rumbling and trees being diced into bits reached the ears of the two advanced humans and they both raised curious brows at the sight of the Roman goddess of wolves struggling and failing to gain the upper hands against two Alex Mercer's.

It was equal parts embarrassing and hilarious.

Finally deciding to end her suffering, Percy divided into two as well and both leaped into action by landing twin drop kicks to the chests of both Mercers.

The two merged back together on impact.

Before the Blacklight carrier could retaliate against the unknown assailant, he was greeted by a voice he hadn't heard in months.

"Alex, fucking, Mercer" the voice of the Percy Jackson passed through his ears making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like a moron or are you going to give me a freaking hug?" Percy snapped irritably at the emo baddass making him blink twice before crushing the hybrid in a large bear hug causing said hybrid to choke on air due to the unexpected attack on his lungs.

After a few minutes of struggling, Percy managed to get out of the infecte4d man's death grip and began to gulp down pockets of air greedily while glaring at Alex, the latter was too busy being happy with the reunion with his best friend.

Once he was done with his gluttonous consumption of oxygen, Percy struck up a conversation with blacklight virus carrier, 'Where the frick have you been man? I was so bored that I spent the past few months stirring up various shit storms and then taking off after building the shit storm to its peak" Percy whined to his friend who raised an unimpressed brow at the hybrid before sighing in resignation, "I'm not going to even bother asking you why you even did that, I mean you are Percy Jackson after all" Alex commented dryly making a demented grin appear on Percy's face, "and don't you fucking forget it!" Percy quipped back.

Sadie merely snorted at their 'bromance'.

Suddenly, rose petals swirled around violently and Percy sweat dropped as he realized exactly what such an event meant.

"Ohhh, Percyyyyy!" a girly voice drawled making Percy progress from sweat dropping to sweating buckets.

A girl clad in a red hood suddenly blurred into existence amidst the shower of rose petals making Percy squeak as he jumped back.

She pulled down the hood and Percy gulped, "Sup Ruby" he managed to say without stuttering.

She looked around his age with black hair that had red highlights in them, she had a cute face that depicted childlike innocence which enhanced her physical beauty, but that image was ruined by her silver eyes that had an under tone of malice and sadism in it.

It was a bizarre case of irony.

She lazily twirled a large scythe with both arms while glaring heavily at Percy who was sweating at comedic levels now.

Her glare reduced to a simple pout, "Where have you been?" she asked softly as she slammed the butt of the scythe down on the ground while twirling a curl of her hair with her left index finger.

Percy knew better than to let the cute façade fool him.

Gulping heavily, he managed a shrug, "Here, there, anywhere that I deem too peaceful and then subsequently I cause a shit storm before high tailing out of there" he answered nonchalantly though he had his right hand strategically placed over his privates.

Her eyes seemed to blaze with silver flames "and you couldn't wait for us!" she growled before her eyes landed on Sadie who was standing at his side, watching their conversation with lidded eyes which indicated her boredom.

The fire in her eyes seemed to increase in intensity, "and who the fuck is this?!" she demanded making Percy wince…

…if she swore then things were about to go to shit.

Before he could begin to diffuse the situation, Sadie responded in kind "and what is that supposed to mean?" she asked calmly though her eyes showed clear disdain for the girl standing before her…

That tended to happen whenever pretty girls got too familiar with Percy.

"I meant what I fricking meant, who the fuck are you…" she paused and looked at her tactical yet provocative dressing before looking at how she was dressed and then her scowl deepened, "…and who the hell dresses like that? Where do you think you are? A stripper club!" she hissed.

The two girls glared at each other with so much animosity that Alex took a few cautious steps back in case things got out of hand…and considering his shitty life, that variable had a high possibility of playing out.

"That's it!" Sadie growled and red lightning covered her forearms, "bring it on stripper slut!" the red clad female challenged as she readied her scythe.

With twin bursts of speed, one with a shockwave and the second in a flurry of rose petals, both females charged each other.

Before they could clash, another figure materialized between them making their eyes widen but they were too late to stop or divert and Percy was both electrocuted and pierced through the chest with the scythe's blade.

A large splatter of blood covered their faces and they both stared horror stricken at the impaled form of Percy Jackson.

Pained sobs filled the forest air while Alex just stared on dully before sighing, "would it kill you to be more dramatic Percy?" he muttered to himself.

 **AN: Honestly this feels like shit to me, I feel like I didn't put in enough effort into it so please forgive me for any errors and if it feels too bland but, my exams come first.**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	32. Chapter 28: Let's Go To Camp Half Blood

**CHAPTER 28: LET'S GO TO CAMP HALF BLOOD  
**

 _SMACK_

"Ouch!"

 _CRACK_

"Owie!"

 _THWACK_

"Why?!"

Alex Mercer watched the humourous exchange with a an impassive face, though he seemed to be having a hard time keeping the emotionless mask on, if the few sniggers that escaped his lips occasionally were anything to go by.

"You've got some nerve pulling a stunt like that on me! Do you have any freaking idea how scared I was? Shit! Don't fucking scare me like that again!" Ruby ranted at the hybrid while Sadie kept her mouth shut… though the dark glare on her face that was fixed on Percy promised pain.

Percy rubbed his forehead with an irritated expression on his face and a single twitching brow, 'Can't these crazy ladies see that there's a fucking spear in my gut?! Yeah I know that it's non threatening to me but god dammit, smack on the forehead to the injured guy is just cold'.

Giving up on lamenting the unfairness of the situation, the first hybrid of his kind (he doubted that there would be another… and he just jinxed himself) grabbed the shaft of the scythe and pulled it out with a sickening squelch before pausing as a wave of pain hit him.

He gave no indication of his pain but rather narrowed his eyes at the blade of the scythe with a scrutinizing stare.

He sensed… doom, despair, evil… yep definitely Kronos.

He fixed the cute silver eyed girl with a questioning stare, "Rubes?" Ruby beamed, Sadie growled, "Did you by any chance upgrade Crescent Rose?" he asked carefully to avoid her going weapon fan girl on him…

… it didn't work.

"Ooh, ooh, you noticed? That's soo sweet, well, remember how I always used to complain about how I didn't like the fact that she (a partially recovered Lupa cocked a brow at the statement) always had to use dust rounds in her compact rifle form? Well, after you nuked that hell hole, gloom guy over there and my cute little self right here were wandering aimlessly in, where was that again?"

"The Colorado desert"

"Yeah, the Colorado desert, don't blame us for getting lost!..."  
"I didn't say anything Ruby"

"… shut up, I'm still talking"

"…"

"So there we were, lost and everything but don't blame us, I mean we were stored in a top secret facility for ten years of my fifteen years of living…"

"Ruby, I was stored there for ten years as well, I still knew exactly where I was going once I got out"

"… what did I say about interrupting me?"

"…"

"Good boy, so where was I? Oh yeah! So as we wandered about with no sense of direction, we stumbled across this creepy looking guy with freaky golden eyes and he kept muttering to himself about revenge and blasting some dude with Summers for a last name to bits for being a pest. Who has Summers for a last name anyway? But meh, that's not important anyway, I am half Asian after all, but you have to admit you Americans have weird names…"

Alex and Percy coughed violently at that statement while Sadie smirked smugly.

"… British people too, I mean really Cook, Salt, Pepper, heck I even met one British guy who had 'Dog' for a surname."

It was Sadie's turn to scowl at the black/ red haired talkative.

"At least we don't have pin pricks for eyes" Alex intoned dully making Percy and Sadie chortle at the jab.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the blacklight carrier, "At least we know what a bath is" she replied making the westerners bristle.

"At least we don't believe that Ginseng is the cure for all ailments"

Ruby sputtered at that but quickly recomposed herself to give a rebuttal, "We're not obsessed with Anime, Manga or Hentai"

"You guys made it!", Sadie.

"And you guys are obsessed with it"

"At least we know that people actually blush in the presence of a pretty half naked lady and don't get nosebleeds"

"That's the idea behind oriental animation, and you guys were suckered by the logic"

"We are not!" Sadie.

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"…"

"… she got us there" Alex.

'Are they usually this racist' Lupa wondered to herself, 'You'd be surprised, they're surprisingly tame today… but then again this a partial reunion, wait till the full squad's here.' The wolf goddess flinched as heard a voice in her heard and looked about only to catch Percy winking at her making her gape.

'That boy is NOT normal'

'No shit Sherlock'

'CUT IT OUT'

'… killjoy'

"At least we actually know what C cup breasts upward actually look like". Alex

"Bah, at least we don't die from sub standard breast implants on a yearly basis". Ruby

"… how do you keep getting all these ammo"

"Questions later, racial flaming now"

"…"

"Weren't you explaining how you modified that death machine of yours"

"Oh yeah! So normally I would stay away from such creeps but the scythe he had on him was sooooo cool and I knew I just had to have it, long story short that area of the desert ain't got a speck of sand left in it, but to my credit I did ask nicely and do you know what he did?! He bleeping shoved me… a good fifty feet away, but I ain't a speed demon for nothing for we got into this intense battle of scythe vs scythe, red vs gold, male vs female, old vs young, cute vs 'holy shit you're ugly',…"

"WE GET IT!" Sadie cut in hotly, she still didn't like the floozy one bit.

"Shut it lass"

A growl escaped the brit's lips but surprisingly managed to rein in her temper.

"… so after an epic one on one battle that ripped the map a new one…"

"Ruby… it took both of us and six copies of me to weaken him before I struck the killing blow"

"… Alex, sleep with one eye open from this moment henceforth"

"…"

"… so blah blah, epic battle blah blah, once he dropped lifeless and burst into light, I picked up his scythe, found the nearest blacksmith shop, gave it a new paint job…"

"She killed everyone in sight"

"… you're walking on thin ice Alexander"

The creepy blacklight carrier took that as his queue to shut the hell up.

"And then I melted down the scythe's blade…"

Alex opened his mouth and promptly shut it at the death glare that was sent his way.

"Before melting down mine and then re forging it, don't ask how or why, but a lot of people are going to need new homes… if they come back to life that is… but that's not important, bottom line is I re forged my scythe and haven't needed dust rounds for it's sniper form since then! Isn't that cool?! Though for some reason the shots are golden and tend to leave the victims screaming bloody murder as they die a slow and painful death" Ruby finally finished her story while mumbling the last part though everyone heard her loud and clear.

Lupa was getting a migraine from all this.

Percy looked at the nonexistent watch on his wrist and frowned.

"That sounded awesome Ruby" Percy stated with a small smile as he ruffled her hair making the cute psycho blush and giggle while Sadie set her lips in a thin line.

Without warning, he grabbed Sadie and lifted her bridal style making her release an un-Sadie like yelp and blush at the close proximity.

It was Ruby's turn to set her lips into a thin line.

"P..put m…me down Percy" Sadie stuttered making Percy stare at her intensely for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't want to" he replied bluntly making her blush deepen.

Alex Mercer cocked a brow at the sight but wisely said nothing… Ruby's scythe was one of the few things that could actually hurt him after all.

"I don't know about you guys, but I know that I'm still in top shape…"

"It's on now Jackass" Alex rebutted with a small smirk while the scythe wielder grunted in agreement while glaring at the caramel haired girl in Percy's arms.

"A challenge then, how about a race then first person to Montauk, Long Island, New York and just to buttress my point, I'll carry Sadie all the way there"

"Bullshit" the red reaper muttered under her breath.

"Ready?"

Ruby and Mercer took off in a flurry of rose petals and a sonic boom indicating the breaking off the sound barrier respectively making Percy's left brow twitch in irritation.

Thankfully Lupa and what was left of her pack weren't turned into red and gold smudges, thank Helixean energy for that.

Rolling his eyes at the spectacle, Percy took of with a burst of speed off his own.

Camp Half Blood… hope you have a spare change of under wear.

Lupa stared at the point where he once stood and rubbed her forehead tiredly .

A visit to Apollo was in order.

 **AN: This was written under the space of two hours with me trying coffee for the first time… raw coffee at that… I'm going to regret this in the morning.**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Easter, I know I didn't, assignments an all that, long story short I spent my Easter away from home doing assignments… bleh.**

 **My pissy self aside, I hope that the comment in this didn't offend anyone, that's just the nature of Percy's squad.**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	33. Chapter 29: En Route Camp Half Blood

**CHAPTER 29: EN ROUTE CAMP HALF BLOOD**

 **READ THE AUTHOR NOTE BELOW**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Alex Mercer cocked a brow at the sight but wisely said nothing… Ruby's scythe was one of the few things that could actually hurt him after all._

" _I don't know about you guys, but I know that I'm still in top shape…"_

" _It's on now Jackass" Alex rebutted with a small smirk while the scythe wielder grunted in agreement while glaring at the caramel haired girl in Percy's arms._

" _A challenge then, how about a race then first person to Montauk, Long Island, New York and just to buttress my point, I'll carry Sadie all the way there"_

" _Bullshit" the red reaper muttered under her breath._

" _Ready?"_

 _Ruby and Mercer took off in a flurry of rose petals and a sonic boom indicating the breaking off the sound barrier respectively making Percy's left brow twitch in irritation._

 _Thankfully Lupa and what was left of her pack weren't turned into red and gold smudges, thank Helixean energy for that._

 _Rolling his eyes at the spectacle, Percy took of with a burst of speed off his own._

 _Camp Half Blood… hope you have a spare change of under wear._

 _Lupa stared at the point where he once stood and rubbed her forehead tiredly ._

 _A visit to Apollo was in order._

 **NOW:**

We humans are said to be unable to use up to forty percent of our brain capacity, this is as a result of supposedly multiple tests and experiments on the human mind on the part of 'scientists'. Now, wheter this fact is true in real life is debatable no matter how many people would cry out against how outrageous over this statement is, mostly the fact that humans most of the time tend to be dogmatic creatures and readily swallow whatever awesome sounding 'fact' that comes their way so that they can be seen as intellectual.

But then again, if 'Science' were a living entity, then he would be a smart son of a bitch (no pun intended… ok maybe a little) because there is this little hierarchy of scientific approach starting with observation as the lowest, followed by the hypotheses, said hypotheses is tested in some conditions to verify its validity, if it should pass these tests, then it becomes a theory but is still open to scrutiny due to a few yet untested variable that could undermine its validity, therefore sending it back to the hypothetical stage; however, if it should pass all testable variables (available to humans that is), then it becomes a scientific law which is the best we humans can do cuz, let's face it, all we've got is objective knowledge no human has absolute knowledge – that would make you a god like being –.

So far, the speculation that we cannot use more than forty percent of our brain is still a theory.

Now tirade aside, which the author just realized raised his word count, let us assume that in this – soon to be mentioned – situation, we humans couldn't use more than forty percent of our brain, then one would hardly be surprised at the fact that the masses of Long Island, New York didn't even register the fact that three super humans just blitzed past them.

Percy Jackson, Alex Mercer and Ruby Rose (their power levels being measured in descending order, with the most powerful as the first), were blitzing at a relatively moderate pace (to them of course) in a friendly race of sorts with their goal being to reach Camp Half blood first.

Sadie, whom was still being carried bridal style, was getting herself acquainted with her carriers' (and not so secret yet still somehow secret crush's) testosterone by burying her face in his chest and sniffing, all the while shuddering in pleasure as she clenched her thighs together to build friction there…

It was apparently intoxicating to her.

A shot was fired from a sniper rifle/ scythe that brushed past her hair making the Caramel haired beauty fall out of his arms in surprise and Percy stop entirely while the other two zipped past him.

"SORRY!" the obnoxiously cute voice of one Ruby Rose called out making Percy sigh and shake his head while Sadie on the other hand scowled, even an idiot would know that that shot wasn't an accident.

'Fucking chibi character!' the enhanced Brit swore internally only to go right back to blushing as Percy picked her up once more, "Sorry 'bout that, Ruby can be a bit clumsy at times, she once Sparta kicked me into the Artic ocean when we were on a mission to retrieve a couple of warheads… because she didn't tie her shoe laces right." Sadie gave him a deadpan stare (which he mistook as her being the same old emotionless ass kicking enhanced human, but in actual fact meant 'really nigga?') and he resumed his running, applying a bit more speed and zipping past the other two once more making them swear loudly as he went straight into the forest which demigods would claim was the dirt path that led to camp half blood but considering how overgrown it was, it could hardly be call a dirt path so the Greek campers and that dumb horse dude were either delusional or very, very stupid.

Skidding to an abrupt halt, Percy stared at the property line with a dull look which one would mistake for boredom but in all actuality he was impressed with all the Greek architecture as well as the Mediterranean feel that the place had to it.

He might have been an enhanced super soldier cum celestial primordial being but he was still a Greek demigod (somewhere in there) and hence couldn't deny the fact that this place actually felt like home… away from home, considering they weren't actually in the Mediterranean area but he couldn't afford to be picky, this could and would suffice.

He couldn't say the same for the inhabitants though…

Ruby arrived second and Mercer came up in third with a scowl on his face. "What took you so long?" Percy asked sarcastically as he put Sadie down and got a whip fist to the face for his sass.

Getting up and popping his bent nose back in place, Percy turned back to face the camp only for a roar to emanate from his right making his… 'associates' take battle stances at the sheer ferocity of the roar, while he himself turned to his right only blink in surprise as he saw a very huge dragon, as well as a very huge tree.

Seriously, the Dragon if at full height would reach a solid five hundred feet tall, and the tree itself was a good twenty stories tall, 'I know that I'm relatively new to this camp but, Jesus Christ how the fuck did those two get this big!'.

Now, Percy wasn't intimidated in the slightest, just that when the Fates had merged the Helixean essence with his soul, the entire history of the universe planet Earth included and by entire history I mean every single detail from every single pantheon both those that the Olympians were aware of and those that they weren't aware of… everything.

So needless to say, he knew of Thalia's tree, the golden fleece and Peleus the Dragon that was born to protect the tree.

So pardon his surprise when he saw that both the tree and the Dragon had become such behemoths over such a short period of time! Heck, it took Ladon centuries to get as big as he regardless of the fact that he was the spawn of Typhon and Echidna and if you're thinking it yeah, ancient Greeks had a lot of imagination and time on their hands to spice up actual divine facts and turn them into stories in the name of mythology.

Suddenly, his demigod senses began to ring of danger and his eyebrows set into a straight line, without a word, he ignored the Dragon and walked up to the camps entrance… and shattered the barrier with a Helixean energy enhanced punch.

Without hesitating, he spoke in a clipped voice, "Get inside, the three of you **now** " his voice deepened at the end and his eyes flashed purple.

Sensing the urgency in his voice, the trio quickly and wordlessly stepped into the camp and without a hint of theatrics in his demeanour (note the sarcasm), he cracked his knuckles and another barrier was immediately erected.

He observed the barrier a bit longer, satisfied with his work, midnight black Raven like wings sprouted out of his back and he took to the skies…

… before he was promptly kicked out it… and crash landed in Antartica.

The resounding boom could be felt all over the world and on the meeting place of every pantheon on the earth, and by that I mean that the shockwave threw every god of their respective thrones.

Back to the issue at hand, a golden glow encompassed Percy and the ice caps and glaciers within a three thousand feet radius that were obliterated on his impact to the ground in this frigid location were instantly back to their previous states.

Getting to his knees from his lying position, he hacked up some blood and grimaced as he felt his first migraine in a long time manifest. The flapping of a pair of wings that weren't his for sure, alerted him to another presence.

He looked up to see… a lady? A smoking hot one as a matter of fact, heck if he wasn't in a (somewhat) committed relationship with the goddess of revenge, he would be drooling right now.

There a tense silence before Percy broke the silence by speaking up, "First of all,. Ow! Secondly, who the hell are you?"

The lady stared at him for a bit longer before giving him a one over and then smiling slightly, "Am I correct to assume that you young man are Perseus Jackson?" she asked in a breezy voice that made the air vibrate and the very earth rumble in response to her barely restrained power.

Percy raised a brow before his eyes flashed purple and he fixed her with a deadpan stare, "Your one of the Helixean trinity aren't you?" he asked dryly making her smile widen a little, "Aren't you perceptive one? Yes I am one of the trinity but you didn't answer my question, but regardless I'll ask again, Are. You. Percy. Jackson?" she asked once more laying emphasis on each word as if she was speaking to a brain dead individual all the while with a smile on her face".

"Yes I am" came the simple answer.

"Well, I have to say you are quite easy on the eyes" she stated as her smile turned into a smirk. Percy on the other hand fixed her with another deadpan stare, "Are you practicing facial expressions progression or something?" he questioned in a blank tone, "Maybe I am…" her smirk widened, his eye twitched. "Aren't you supposed to be of the male gender" he questioned, his irritation starting to show, "Shouldn't your question be why choose this gender?" she asked condescendingly as her smirk evolved once more into a small grin.

"Cut the bullshit, you and I both know that everything in existence that has a beating heart is either a male or female, or in very rare cases transgender, and we both know that such situations are only limited to humans due to their imperfections" he intoned, her grin widened.

"You are correct again, and the answer to your initial question is no, I am actually a female, I just influenced the records to make it seem like I was a male." She stated with a nonchalant shrug. Percy nodded in satisfaction before cracking his knuckles and then rolling his shoulders, "You got a name?" he asked, "Nope, but call me Khaos" she replied.

"Are we going to fight or did you come all the way here just to kick me to Antarctica and then irritate the hell out of me?" he asked dully and then her grin widened. "I thought you'd never ask".

On that note, the two flapped their wings and burst forward faster than the speed of light and cocked their respective fists backwards before throwing their punches, their fists collided the result was a sonic boom that leveled the landscape once more. Abandoning that particular course of action, Percy attempted to deliver a jab to her jaw only for his attempt to be thwarted by a fierce Sparta kick to his chest, right between his rib cage, making him cough up some more blood and sending him flying – not on his own accord – once more…

 **AN: After a month (I guess?) I finally decided to update this story of mine, I came close to deleting it (again) like eighteen hours ago until I remembered my promise to you my loyal readers and I just couldn't bring myself to do it, so instead I cranked up Emtee ft Nasty's Winning and played it from the beginning of my writing till the end while eating raw ground coffee powder (I'm sleep deprived sue me).**

 **That aside, despite the cliffhanger, the likelihood that this will be updated next is almost nonexistent considering the fact that my avengers crossover has reached 100k views and 500+ follows, so I have to meet popular demand, hence this might be shelved… unless the reviews say otherwise, now I'm not begging for reviews (God knows I am guaranteed a minimum amount of five reviews for every chapter) I just need to know the strong points and weak points as I know that I'm not perfect, the ball is in your court.**


	34. Chapter 30: We Are Not Alone

**CHAPTER 30: WE ARE NOT ALONE**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Cut the bullshit, you and I both know that everything in existence that has a beating heart is either a male or female, or in very rare cases transgender, and we both know that such situations are only limited to humans due to their imperfections" he intoned, her grin widened._

" _You are correct again, and the answer to your initial question is no, I am actually a female, I just influenced the records to make it seem like I was a male." She stated with a nonchalant shrug. Percy nodded in satisfaction before cracking his knuckles and then rolling his shoulders, "You got a name?" he asked, "Nope, but call me Khaos" she replied._

" _Are we going to fight or did you come all the way here just to kick me to Antarctica and then irritate the hell out of me?" he asked dully and then her grin widened. "I thought you'd never ask"._

 _On that note, the two flapped their wings and burst forward faster than the speed of light and cocked their respective fists backwards before throwing their punches, their fists collided the result was a sonic boom that leveled the landscape once more. Abandoning that particular course of action, Percy attempted to deliver a jab to her jaw only for his attempt to be thwarted by a fierce Sparta kick to his chest, right between his rib cage, making him cough up some more blood and sending him flying – not on his own accord – once more…_

 **NOW:**

Percy crash landed in a less than gentle manner on the frozen ground, which miraculously didn't shatter, before quickly rolling out of the way at inhuman speeds, which this time around shattered the ground due to the force at which he moved, just in time to avoid a brutal axe kick.

An axe kick which was meant to hurt him but ironically repaired the shattered ground.

He wiped the blood from his mouth before frowning; he unlike other versions of himself from various multiverses did _**not**_ enjoy fighting a super strong and skilled opponent who was one hundred percent willing to beat him to a bloody pulp or kill him. No, he would rather fight opponents who were weaker than him head on (taking great pleasure in curb stomping them) and use his large intellect to eliminate a stronger opponent.

That, was the logical thing to do.

He made a mental note to smack some sense into a certain assassin/Avenger doppelganger of his the next time he went dimension jumping…

… on second thought, that would be him asking for trouble so he quickly discarded that idea… and then brought his attention back to the fight.

His purple/sea green eyes darted about looking for terrain or any instrument of any sort that would give him an edge over this formidable opponent (more like stupidly OP).

Seeing none at the moment, he put all his attention on the fight…

… and was sent flying once more courtesy of Texas style super kick.

Percy groaned (his first in a long time) and spat out a mouthful of snow, "I don't know whether to be disappointed at your lack of skill or be offended that you think that you can tire me down by tanking all my attacks" Khaos drawled with the same shit eating grin still plastered on her face.

Percy stood up and cracked his knuckles, "Meh, you hit like a girl anyways" he stated nonchalantly while Khaos continued grinning , "Oh my, I guess I should feel proud eh? I'm kicking your back side and still being feminine about it".

Percy stared blankly at her, "… can't you just take an insult and let it be?" questioned passively, though the erratically throbbing vein on his forehead said otherwise.

Khaos giggled and gave a peace sign before suddenly vanishing, not in a burst of speed, she just… vanished.

Percy's eyes darted about rapidly, but that didn't stop the kick that connected to his spleen. He spun towards that direction but hit nothing but air.

He narrowed his eyes at that before a barrage of kicks and punches began to land on him from all sides at lightning fast speeds.

Thinking quickly (with a bit of luck), his right hand shot out, and grabbed a leg before tugging viciously. Hearing a satisfying tearing sound, he then lifted the now revealed Helixean being of her feet before slamming her down on the ice with enough force to shatter it.

Repairing the shattered ground with just a thought (strengthening it with some Helixean energy), he picked her from the ground and smashed her on it once more, this time around with enough force to make spider web cracks appear on the Helixean energy imbued ice.

He repeated this process again, and again, and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again andagain andagain andagain andagain andagain andagain andagain andagain andagain andagain andagain andagain andagain andagain andagain andagain.

The ice shattered once more, yet Percy remained standing on water. He tossed Khaos up wards before jumping up as well and delivering a vicious axe kick to her mid section, sending her back down to the ground with enough force to make her break the sound barrier.

The force of her landing obliterated all the ice within a range of nine hundred feet, and sent the water found underneath said ice careening in various directions with enough water to cause a tsunami.

Landing on top of the downed female, he pumped Helixean energy into his fist before he began to unload punch after punch on her face.

At the eight punch, she kicked him off with a grunt, sending him fifty feet up in the air where his wings materialized immediately. She was up in an instant, and pitch black Raven wings – similar to Percy's, but more… ominous – burst out of her back and with one flap, she had closed the distance between them.

She threw a powerful haymaker at him, but he blocked his face by crossing his arms into an X, despite his block, he was too slow to do anything about her raised knee. Said knee connected with his groin sending him down as the pain in his groin made him lose the concentration required to maintain his balance as he flew.

He landed less than pleasantly in the crater as he clutched his family jewels while gasping in pain.

Khaos was on him once more but was batted away as his left wing smacked her with enough force to send her careening straight into the wall of the hole that they had created in the process of their… acquaintance.

Percy picked himself up from the ground with a scowl on his face, that was one experience that he had not faced in a long time and he was obviously displeased at having to re acquaint himself with said sensation.

"You… are a pain in the ass" Percy supplied dryly, Khaos chuckled, "Everyone who has ever had the pleasure of coming across me have a tendency to say that… right before I snap their necks" she replied with a smile.

"If you were human, I'd think that you had some tragic back story that left you like this, but sadly, you aren't so I'll just to stick to the theory that you're a simple psycho _bitch_ " Percy said in a thoughtful manner while stroking his chin.

Khaos twitched, it was a miniscule movement, but Percy saw it as clear as day.

The metaphorical light bulb went off in Percy's head, he had discovered the loophole he needed to win this fight.

"Well, I guess I have to kill you now" she said in a tone of voice that while sounding disappointed, Percy knew that she was quite eager to reduce his head to nothing but blood, bone fragments and brain matter.

Her wings disappeared, only to be replaced by four metallic looking spider like appendages which sprouted of her back. She shot forward in another burst of speed, with the intent of skewering him. Percy remained standing with an impassive look on his face as she drew closer and closer, at the last possible moment he was swallowed by the Earth making Khaos stumble and crash as she missed her intended target.

She regained her balance and her eyes darted about quickly so that she wouldn't be caught off guard by any sudden appearances.

Despite her cautiousness, she was still caught off guard as Percy materialized above her and stomped her face into the dirt before bringing his two wings together and slamming it vertically on her spinal column with enough force to reduce the empire state building to dust.

Khaos gasped at the force behind the attack (it want crippling but it hurt like hell, not Hades, hell as in hell) before she was lifted up, hair first before being slammed back into the dirt, making the ground cave in which in turn made the already wide and deep hole even more wider and deeper.

A foot came down on her knee cap, shattering it and making her, for the first time in the duration of the fight, release an ear piercing scream of agony.

"That's right bitch! Keep screaming like the stupid filthy bitch you are!" Percy yelled before lifting her up by the neck and Sparta kicking her away.

He had read her mind (he had used a lot of Helixean energy to do this and hence needed to finish this quickly) and apparently being called a bitch sparked off a deep feeling of self loathing in her and that in turn sent her into a blind rage.

Her charging him blindly was proof enough of that, he was quick enough (and lucky) to have capitalized on it.

His brief moment of rest was cut short as a beam of energy hit him in the chest, frying his clothes and charring his skin before sending him on an impromptu cross country flight… into Auckland.

As he sailed through the air, he released a few pulses of his already diminishing Helixean energy reserves to heal his charred skin, before he could fortify himself further for his impending crash, Khaos was already on him.

Eyes blazing with Primal fury (he took great joy in the fact that he had wiped that stupid grin off her face), she rained down heavy handed blow after heavy handed blow on his face sending his blood spurting about with every punch.

Feeling discontent with the amount of damage that she had dealt out to him, she viciously stomped on his gut, making him cough up more blood before he landed on Australian soil with enough force to crater yet another part of the Earth.

A certain Primordial goddess of the Earth was going to be pissed when she woke up.

Khaos landed on his abdomen just as he himself landed on the Earth, deepening the already obscenely deep crater.

She cocked a fist back and a haze of red energy began to condense on her fist making his eyes widen as he could already feel the destructive energy radiating off it.

It was enough to wipe a country off the map.

He struggled to get up but his shattered bones creaked against each other making him gasp in pain.

Khaos was done gathering the energy, and with a grin filled with sadistic glee, brought the fist down on his face, while he closed his eyes and waited for the incoming pain…

… only that it never came.

Percy cracked a single eye open, only to see Khaos staring at the stump where her fist used to be with a look that could be best described as 'stunned shock'

Her shock was short lived and sandaled leg slammed into her chest making her cough up blood as she was sent flying…

... only to teleport back to the same position by a means that obviously wasn't hers and then grabbed by the neck before being slammed harshly into the ground.

Percy blinked at the scenario in surprise before sitting up to get a proper look at his saviour.

Said 'saviour was clad in blindingly shiny golden armour, and a pure white cape with a single shining sword sheathed at his hip. Percy's eyes trailed upwards, taking in the well built physique of the stranger nly to stare right into neutral white eyes…

… not white eyes as in 'the white of your eyes white'. No, the entirety of this person eyes was a pure white.

Percy blinked, before coughing a little, spitting up some more blood in the process, "Thanks for the assist bud" he managed to rasp out, while the individual continued staring at him emotionlessly.

Percy made to speak up once more but was cut off by a groan of pain that came from behind him. Turning around, he saw Khaos get up while moaning in pain, for some reason the stump where her fist was, was refusing to regenerate.

Before either Percy or Khaos could take action, the mysterious figure spoke up, "Begone" he stated in a clipped, straight to the point tone.

Percy frowned at the 'man' and made to speak before Khaos gasped in shock, "You have never interfered before, why are you interfering now" she demanded in a tone that showed her frustration as clear as day.

Ethereal white eyes turned to stare at her coldly, "My Lord could care less if you pathetic excuses of cosmic beings tore yourselves apart for whatever flimsy problems you have with each other, but he refuses to let you turn his Earth into a playground for your mindless temper tantrums" the mysterious figure stated coolly before his eyes hardened once more, "I repeat myself once more, **Begone.** This is your last warning, it would be best if you complied willingly, before I send you to _**him**_ violently".

Khaos glared at him for a bit longer, albeit fearfully before vanishing in a simple flash of purple light.

Percy blinked at the spectacle before muttering a barely audible 'what the fuck'.

The male figure then fixed his unnerving emotionless eyes on him, making him freeze up. "… I do not see what it is that my Lord sees in you, but I know this for sure…" he paused a bit before outright glaring at him, "… if you should disappoint him, pray that he is feeling merciful because I personally will not hesitate to kill you… slowly and painfully"

Threat delivered, the man stepped back, and his cape warped and folded into two pure, white, glowing Angel Wings.

Percy gaped at the sight and the gears in his head began to turn at rapid paces as he finally connected the dots on who or rather _what_ this being was.

The man stretched his wings, and prepared to take flight. Percy immediately gathered his wits to throw a question at the male figure.

"Who are you?"

The figure gave him what could best be described as a dry glance before shrugging and answering the question anyway.

"Michael"

And with that, the now identified Michael flapped his wings once, and was nowhere to be found.

Percy stared at the place where 'Michael' once stood with an expression that spoke volumes of how awed he was, 'That. Was. Freaking. Awesome!'

 **AN: I actually wrote this chapter because I (somehow) managed to inspire a certain someone to write a fanfiction similar to this very story.**

 **Heck, he/she prefers this little story of mine over a better written story (in my eyes at least) by a certain author who I'm not going to call for fear of being justifiably flamed to hell.**

 **Gosh I feel like an aged mentor.**

 **For this user's name (the one I inspired), check the Review section of this story.**

 **READ!**

 **FOLLOW!**

 **FAVOURITE!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	35. Chapter 31: A Reunion of Sorts

**CHAPTER 31: A REUNION OF… SORTS**

It took Percy a few more minutes to actually gather his thought process and put them back in order. Once he had successfully done this, he finally got off the ground and dusted the dust off his clothes before looking up into the sky.

"Angels huh, guess there's a big 'G' up there as well" he muttered to himself before shrugging and extending his wings in preparation to take flight.

"For some reason, my gut told me that you would be at the centre of this mess" an all too familiar voice stated distastefully.

Percy paused, before grinning in delight, "Jonathan! What brings you to this corner of the Earth?"

The aforementioned half blood (who had gained a few inches in height since the last time the hybrid saw him) gave Percy a dry look from behind the shades he wore (he was probably still upset about Land Ruler skin thing), "I live here" came the dry reply.

Percy wiggled his eyebrows, "With a lucky Mrs?"

"Yes"

The hybrid blinked in surprise, "Aren't you a little too young to get married?" he asked, not all that surprised but in a state of disbelief nonetheless.

The irony…

The son of Khione pushed the shades down a bit, letting Percy see his eyes, "Considering the ridiculously low chances of survival we half bloods have, then my answer is no, I'm not too young to get married" he replied.

Percy nodded, "Reasonable… so whose the lucky Mrs?"

Jonathan pushed his shades back up, "I believe you know her, I believe that she took care of you once, if my memory of what she told me serves me right… a sweet lady by the name of Kinzie" he responded

Percy gave him a deadpan stare, "That's a ridiculous way of telling me your wife's name"

The half blood shrugged, "I was trying to be dramatic"

"You sounded silly"

Jonathan shrugged.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Joe, I'll see you some other time. For now I got places to be"

With that, the hybrid flapped his wings, and was gone in a pop as air rushed back to fill the air vacuum that he had created by his sudden departure.

Jonathan Lizea sniffed, "… I get this feeling that that guy is going to make my life way more complicated than I need it to be" he muttered to himself, before spinning on his heel and briskly walking away before the police could arrive on the scene.

Besides… Kinzie had promised him a kinky surprise if he were to get home by four PM, and he intended to collect.

After all, who could say no to a kinky Kinzie?

 **CAMP HALF BLOOD**

Ruby Rose was in a bad mood.

Not because of the fact that the boy that she was crushing on for God knows how long had been kicked so hard that he broke the sound barrier before crash landing in God knows where (she trusted 'her' Percy kick the culprits ass back to his/her mama).

No, she was in a bad mood because of that Sadie girl.

Seriously! For a cold hearted killing machine, the girl was awfully clingy (to what wasn't hers!).

… and said killing machine's 'front bumpers' were bigger than hers, so yeah, that too.

… she was blonde too (not exactly a bright shade of blonde, but that was besides the point!)

She could go on, but the bottom line was : She. Did. Not. Like. Like. This. Bitch.

Due to these aforementioned reasons, the Lolita, gothic looking teenager expressed her annoyance in the form of the single most effective facial expression known to her…

A pout.

Her pouting had the effect of causing the surrounding half bloods to either look away because they wanted to keep up their tough guy image but found the pout too cute to keep on looking (these were mostly Ares campers), or, attempt to comfort the girl who looked as if someone had kicked her puppy.

… only to scurry away in terror as Alex Mercer gave them a chilling glare.

Funny enough, the glare was for their (the half bloods) own safety as he knew that Ruby would not hesitate to decapitate whoever was dumb enough to try and 'comfort' her in her current state.

Someone coughed behind the duo causing them to turn around, Alex with a raised brow and Ruby with a scowl.

"Pardon me, but may I know who you are?" a certain Centaur asked with a kind smile, but his tense muscles showed that he would deliver the opposite treatment if they were unfriendly visitors.

Alex rolled his eyes before turning to Ruby, "I know that you're mad and all, but where's Sadie?" he asked as he noticed the absence of what he was starting to think was Percy's favourite Caramel blonde.

Ruby hissed at him in response.

"Nice to see you care" came the emotionless voice of one Sadie Kane as she became visible.

The Centaur shuffled backwards in shock.

"I just don't want Percy smashing my face in because I left his girlfriend behind" Alex remarked flatly.

"Excuse me, but who are…" the Centaur attempted to gain control of the conversation.

He was ignored.

"I could care less!" Ruby snapped as she waved her rather small fist at the esper wildly.

Said esper rolled her eyes, "What a child" she intoned humourlessly.

Ruby froze, and her expression darkened, "What did you just call me?" she inquired darkly. Sadie narrowed her eyes, "Did I stutter, or does your childishness extend to your physiology as well in that you cannot understand something as simple as a three lettered sentence?" she asked condescendingly.

A bead of sweat rolled down Alex's neck.

"… I don't think you and Crescent Rose have been acquainted with each other" Ruby muttered quietly.

Before she could unfold her Scythe – Sniper, Alex tackled her to the ground, and held her down.

"For the love of God, would you stop agitating her!" he snapped at Sadie, making the blonde esper click her tongue in annoyance but turn away nonetheless.

"Identify yourselves, or I will be forced to use less than peaceful methods to get it from you" the Centaur stated.

The trio blinked.

"Um, Alex?"

"… Yeah?"

"Does that guy have Horse legs?"

"… Yes Ruby, Yes he does"

"… Percy wasn't kidding" Sadie muttered to herself but the other two heard it.

"Excuse me?" Alex inquired curiously.

"Percy told me that the Greek mythological world actually exists but is a well kept secret, I guess he wasn't messing with me as I thought" she replied.

"Pffft! Why would you doubt Percy in the first place?" Ruby questioned mockingly with an eye roll… before her expression darkened, "You mean… that he already tells you his secrets?" she questioned quietly.

Alex clenched his jaw and rubbed his temples, 'Why on God's green Earth did I have to be stuck with the Yandere?!' he moaned internally.

His train of thought came to a screeching halt as he felt something phase through his neck. He looked down and saw what appeared to be a bronze sword, go through it as if it were a mirage and he was pretty damn sure that it was sticking out from the opposite side of his neck.

He traced the sword to its owner, said owner, a fourteen, maybe fifteen year old teen was frozen in place and seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack, if his erratic breathing pattern, pale face and uncontrolled sweating was anything to go by.

"They're mortal!" someone behind the scared teen shouted and the other armed teens (Alex wondered how he didn't notice them 'til now) scurried back in shock.

The Centaur shook himself out of his stupor before pulling out a metal dagger, "I'll ask once more, who are you people?"

Alex fixed the terrified teen with a deadpan stare before promptly bifurcating him vertically.

The two slabs of flesh fell to the ground with wet plops that sent blood splashing on the Centaur, while the other teens let out terrified screams as they saw one of their own die in such a brutal manner.

"Oooh! Can I kill some too? Please! Pretty please!" Ruby begged with an adorable pout but was quickly held down by Sadie.

"Let me go you bi…!"

A pot bellied figure materialized at the Centaurs side and suddenly, the smell of grapes filled the air and the three inhuman individuals paused as they felt an overwhelming presence invade their minds, the presence poked and prodded at their mental barriers... it took them a moment to realize that this feeling… was madness.

Much to their confusion as they didn't know that madness could be felt… and they were psychos, so that's saying something.

The oppressive feeling quickly receded as soon as it had begun when an even more overwhelming presence made itself known.

Percy was back.

 **AN: It's short! Yes, yes it is. This short chapter took 2 weeks to write. Why? Because life happened (and I am quite grateful for that). That aside, I was looking through the previous chapters of this story, and guess what? ...I cringed… I cringed HARD. I kept asking myself the question 'Who the fuck wrote this crap?' and I kept coming up with the same answer, 'A ten year old caffeine loaded kid'. I considered rewriting the story from scratch but after a full week of contemplating, my answer came in the form of the very title of this fic…**

' **Project X' was created as my very first attempt to go beyond my comfort zone in story writing and hence I guess it is only natural that it isn't a masterpiece as I thought that it would turn out to be, that being said, I want to use this avenue to renounce every promise I have ever made concerning this story. No, I am not abandoning it (at least not in the foreseeable future), I am simply coming to terms with the fact that you can't steer the steering wheels of the vehicle called life, all you can is sit back and pray that your invisible driver is not broke ass drunk as he drives.**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**

 **PS: If sonofcreation is reading this, then the next chapter of 'The Life of an Assassin'… will be ready once I get over my laziness and start work on it.**


End file.
